XS BEYOND
by Dumbjohn
Summary: What happens after Rai becomes leader, rated T for some bloody violence and mild swear words to be safe. Raikim, mostly Omi centred. COMPLETE.
1. The rising phoenix

DISCLAMER: I don't own Xiaolin showdown or the theme song from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

The Rising Phoenix

Omi yawned as he got off his futon, he rubbed his eyes hard. Their battle with Leroy Braun (See My series 1) caused him to use all of his chi energy. That was one of the only times he had used all of his energy against one opponent, and the multiple bruises and cuts on his body had began to heal quite quickly, thanks to his healthy xiaolin diet.

"Wake up kid, we have a big day ahead of us!" shouted Dojo, the little reptile was acting really happy.

"I'm awake I'm awake!" shouted Omi.

He sprang to his feet and got changed into his red robes, tying his turquoise Wudai sash around his waist. As the water monk ran into the corridor, he met up with Clay.

"Morning lil' partner! Dojo's acting very cheerful today, I wonder if there's another Shengongwu that's been activated," he said.

"We already have three new Shengongwu already. I can't wait to test out the Newton Scales, or the Oxygem! I think Kimiko will like the Razor Rose, as girls like flowers!" smiled Omi.

Kimiko joined the two boys, she seemed tired.

"Ugh, morning guys," she moaned.

"Wanted to have a few more minutes of sleep?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, whatever Dojo's excited about, it better be worth it," Kimiko replied.

They began to enter the main hall where Dojo was, Raimundo was standing there too. Like Kimiko, he seemed tired.

"Morning Raimundo!" beamed Omi.

"Morning Omi, I bet there's gonna be another new wu!" replied the Shoku general, trying to wake up properly.

Dojo slithered in front of the four xiaolin warriors, he seemed very happy.

"So little fella, what's all this fuss about?" asked Clay.

"You see, now Raimundo has become leader, I'll have to tell you something," Dojo answered.

"Am I going to become second in command?" thought Omi.

"You were expecting to fight new villains, and you were right. I know who exactly this new bad character is, but will you be able to stand up to him?" asked Dojo.

"Come on, out with it!" laughed Raimundo.

"Okay, the new villain is…me!" said Dojo.

The xiaolin dragons looked shocked.

"Now Dojo, this is no time to joke!" said Kimiko.

Their little green friend looked angry.

"The name's not Dojo. My true name is Reid," he said.

"This isn't funny," growled Kimiko.

"You're frightening me," whispered Omi.

Dojo, or Reid, flew out of the room and disappeared into the sky.

"Okay, what in heaven's name is going on?" shouted Raimundo.

"Its weird, I don't know if I wanna feel angry, or sad. So all this time, Dojo was just pretending to like us…" whispered Clay.

"I don't believe him, its some sort of prank!" Kimiko shouted.

"Perhaps Master Fung will explain to us," Omi said.

They headed towards his room, Raimundo knocked on the door.

"Fung! Come quickly, Dojo's acting all crazy!" he shouted.

"Help me!" shouted a rather muffled voice from inside.

"The door's stuck!" shouted Raimundo.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The door was smashed down by the angry Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you destroyed master Fung's door," said Omi.

"Doesn't matter, look, master Fung's in trouble!" shouted Kimiko.

Their wise master was bound to a chair with a long, white cloth. It seemed to be very tight; Raimundo acted quickly and untied the bandages.

"Raimundo, look out!" shouted Fung once he was untied.

The cloth flew into the air and circled them all, making a hissing sound. It dived at Raimundo and tried to suffocate him, Kimiko looked extremely frightened. She pulled the cloth off Raimundo, it immediately wrapped around Clay.

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

His strength snapped the ribbon into many pieces; they then escaped through a crack in the floor.

"What was that?" asked Omi.

"Ittan Momen, they come from Japan," said Kimiko "They appeared in all sorts of media. I thought they didn't exist."

"There are other things I am finding hard to believe…" Omi whispered.

Master Fung sat there panting for a few seconds, Raimundo coughed hard.

"Rai, are you alright?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm fine, really!" answered Raimundo.

Omi walked up close to master Fung.

"Master, why is Dojo acting so cruelly?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that our friend was really somebody else," Fung replied sadly.

They heard someone in the temple, it sounded like footsteps.

"Strangers, again? They always get in without permission!" shouted Clay.

They went with Master Fung outside his room; they were prepared to fight if it was a threat.

"Hi guys!" said a voice.

"Jermaine!" shouted Omi.

"Dude, you're back!" said Raimundo.

"Cool, you're a Shoku warrior already, and a xiaolin leader!" gasped Jermaine.

"Howdy Jermaine, long time no see!" said Clay.

Jermaine suddenly looked focussed and serious.

"You have to come with me to Guan's temple, I know what's been happening to you," he said.

"Alright, lets get this all sorted out!" Kimiko said.

They followed Jermaine out of the temple, Master Fung stood behind them.

"I knew that more and more villains would arise, but I did not know what they would be like. Be brave young dragons, your quest is far from over," he thought.

The warriors walked out of the temple and into the woods.

"Hey Jermaine, where's Chucky?" asked Kimiko.

"About that, I'm afraid we're gonna have to use the Golden Tiger claws," replied the thunder dragon.

"Don't worry, we've bought them, along with the other useful Shengongwu," said Raimundo.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

In a flash, they were outside the familiar temple of the wise and mysterious Master Monk Guan. They walked up to the impressive gates.

"Guan had these recently installed, only I can open the gate," said Jermaine.

He walked up to the entrance; they almost jumped when they saw a beam of light go into his eye.

"Retina scans confirmed, welcome to Fire temple," said the gates.

"We embrace modern technology these days," said Jermaine.

"Did the gates say 'Fire temple'?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, Guan built the temple himself, he was the fire dragon after all," Jermaine replied as they headed inside.

They walked through the many corridors until they entered Guan's room, they were happy to see the enigmatic master monk.

"Greetings, Guan," said Omi, bowing.

"Greetings water dragon, as you know, I've come here to tell you something; the Dojo you once knew was an impostor all along. When the real Dojo found out he was going to be Dashi's assistant, a foul demon named Reid kidnapped Dojo and took his place. Reid stayed with master Dashi for a long time, until he revealed his true identity, and killed him. I have not known that the Dojo was an impostor, but I had found out when Chucky joined the temple…" explained Guan.

He pointed to a door behind him, it was the cupboard.

"Let's just say he wasn't the kind of person we wanted…" said Jermaine.

"So Chucky is an impostor too? Where's the real Chucky?" asked Raimundo, shocked that the grandmaster was destroyed by somebody he thought was his friend.

"There was no real Chucky. As you probably know, Chucky isn't exactly a Chinese name. This is because the demon he actually was wasn't very imaginative," Jermaine answered.

A growl came from the cupboard.

"Raimundo, we need you to interrogate him, the evil demons fear a powerful young person," shouted Guan.

"Will he hurt me?" asked Raimundo.

"If he tries too, he won't cause any harm," said Guan.

Raimundo quickly entered the cupboard; it was empty of its contents. On the floor rested a small, black cloud.

"What is your name?" asked Raimundo with a stern voice.

"My name…heehe…is Backbeard," giggled the cloud.

Many eyes opened all over the dark object, Raimundo's heart bounced.

"What has your friend done to the real Dojo?" shouted Raimundo.

"The Cho Cho; the demons have taken him away!" giggled Backbeard.

"Cho Cho?" said Raimundo, wondering what this meant.

"Heehe, they live in the valley, just beyond this temple. That bird has probably been eaten by now!" chuckled the strange being.

"Thank you!" shouted Raimundo.

He left the cupboard and slammed the door behind him; Backbeard was certainly a character he didn't want to speak to again.

"Where is Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"The Cho Cho, demons that supposedly live in a valley not so far from here," Raimundo replied.

"Of course! Dojo said on New Year that he came from that place; obviously Reid is a part of the Cho Cho. I have heard that they take infants away, never to be seen again," said Omi.

"Great, let's go!" said Raimundo.

"The valley lies behind this temple, but I must tell you that the demons only appear at exactly midnight, for half an hour," explained Guan.

The Xiaolin warriors waved goodbye to the Fire Temple, still sad that Dashi had died in such an awful way. They finally reached their location, in the valley was a beautiful field, the sun set in the sky gave off an orange glow.

"At least it's a nice place to wait!" smiled Kimiko.

"Yeah," sighed Raimundo, he looked down to see his hand touching Kimiko, and drew it away in embarrassment.

Hours passed, it was drawing very near to midnight. Omi stopped himself from going to sleep by meditating, but Clay had dozed off about an hour ago. Kimiko was half awake, but Raimundo was alert.

"Three, two, one…" whispered Raimundo.

A tiny pinprick of light appeared metres in front of them, then another one, then another.

"Are they windows?" asked Kimiko, waking up fully at the strange sight.

Dark shapes began to form, they looked like little huts, music started to play. They were sitting right in the middle of the demon colony.

"MOBY MORPHER"

Omi acted quickly, by touching his three close friends, he changed their appearance into multicoloured ogres.

"Good work Omi!" whispered Raimundo.

Kimiko looked at her ugly form.

"Don't worry, it's only for a few minutes!" smiled Oni Omi.

"I bet Dojo is in the largest hut, the clan elder's hut perhaps?" said Raimundo, pointing to an intricately decorated building.

They all got up; Omi woke up the sleeping Oni Clay, whose form resembled a fat and purple single horned monstrosity.

"What in tar nation?" he shouted, Omi stuck his golden brown scaly hand over Clay's mouth.

They walked behind red Oni Raimundo, and green Oni Kimiko. The many demons that surrounded them resembled Oni too, so the xiaolin dragons blended right in.

"Not much farther now!" whispered Raimundo, fifteen minutes had passed.

They entered the building, on a table stood a cage, and in the cage was a green and yellow bird. The clan elder's pet perhaps.

"Where could he be," said Omi ", I don't even know what the real Dojo looks like!"

"Here I am!" whispered the bird.

"Dojo?" said Kimiko.

"The one and only, thanks for coming, xiaolin dragons," he said.

"Are you okay?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, a mortal spending 1500 years in a cage would experience insanity, but to us daemons, time seems to pass very quickly. Now hurry, we need to get out of this horrible place!" Dojo replied.

Omi opened the cage, having no fingers, Dojo couldn't open it himself.

"In about a minute, this place will vanish," said Raimundo.

"Good, all we really need to do now is waiting," said Omi.

They heard the footsteps of the demons coming; they had seen that the hut had been entered without permission.

"Only a few more seconds!" whispered Raimundo.

Slowly and silently, the walls of the hut were beginning to disappear, until all that was left of the colony were a few lights. The windows slowly vanished, and the effects of the Moby Morpher gradually wore off.

"We did it!" shouted Kimiko.

The next morning, the monks stood in front of master Fung and the true Dojo, both master and daemon were beginning to know each other more.

"Am I gonna get my Shoku powers now?" asked Raimundo.

"No, first you must teach your comrades how to become experienced Xiaolin. Dojo will accompany you on your quests," Fung replied.

"Don't worry Rai, it'll be fun!" said Kimiko.

"And exciting!" Omi added.

"I have waited such a long time to meet you, now I can finally aid you on your quest," Dojo said.

Meanwhile, Guan sat on his chair and put his hand on his forehead.

"I shouldn't have saved that no good snake, it would have been better for him to have been eaten," he whispered.

"Don't be sad, nobody knew then, its that Reid's fault for trying to lead the xiaolins to their deaths. He almost got Master Fung," said Jermaine.

"In the meantime, let's see if we can interrogate Backbeard…"

Somewhere in the mountains, Reid landed and shrank to his diminutive form.

"Everything's going smoothly," he smiled.

"Excellent," said Hannibal Bean, emerging from the shadows ", my plan is beginning to unfold!"

They both laughed evilly.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_


	2. Mega team

DISCLAMER: I don't own Xiaolin showdown, or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Mega team

"Dojo, the person who we thought was our friend was really evil all this time? How? He cried with us, he aided us, laughed with us, we saved his life! He repays us by revealing his true identity, and leaves us. Reid, or whatever your stupid name is, we and the real Dojo shall crush you!" thought Raimundo, still half asleep.

"Good morning!" shouted Omi as he burst into the Shoku warrior's room.

"Morning," Raimundo moaned.

"Turn that frown right side and up! Our quests to become Shoku warriors will not fulfill themselves without you!" smiled the bald and bold monk.

"Okay," groaned Raimundo as he got up.

All the dragons sat at the table, eating breakfast. The phoenix daemon Dojo sat and watched.

"Aint you gonna eat your breakfast, my feathered friend?" asked Clay.

"We daemons do not require food, we believe that if we eat many kinds of food we will become gluttonous, and that is a sin. The only food we are allowed to eat is Manna, and sparks of Mahou," Dojo replied.

"Yeah, right," said Clay.

Kimiko shifted up to Dojo.

"So Dojo, can you sense shengongwu?" she asked, stroking his feathers.

"We daemons are sensitive to fluctuations in the flow of Mahou. Mahou is an energy that is contained in everything, back in the daemon world; one form of Mahou is used as currency. Now please, refrain from touching me," he answered, Kimiko drew her hand away.

"Our new friend is defiantly a good replacement for the old Dojo," thought Omi.

Dojo's tail feathers flicked upwards, his pupils grew.

"There is a fluctuation outside," he said.

They ran outside, the temple courtyard was as still and silent as it always was.

"Right here?" Raimundo asked.

"Positive," Dojo replied.

There was the sound of thunder in the sky; they looked above their heads, a pink cloud hung above them.

"What the…" whispered Kimiko.

Two dark objects fell from the sky, Omi smiled.

"Miles! Dra! They're using the Key of Discovery!" he shouted (See my series 1).

Four more objects followed behind them; perhaps they were some of their friends.

"Hey!" shouted Miles' voice.

"Want us to help you?" shouted Kimiko.

"We're fine!" Miles replied.

Three of the dots each held up the other three dots, they all fell to the ground very softly. The Xiaolin warriors could recognize Miles and Dra, but couldn't recognize the other four. One was a blonde boy with short hair and a red shirt; he wore blue jeans just like Miles. There was another boy, he wore a white shirt with a black tie, his hair was a dark blonde brown sort of color and he wore large, rimless glasses. The next boy had a black fringe, but at the back of his head it was white, he wore a black shirt and trousers. The next person wasn't human at all; he resembled one of those robots scientists use to explore planets.

"Hello," said the boy with glasses.

"Who are these people?" asked Dojo.

"We're superheroes known as the Mega Team, we may be young, but we have some truly awesome powers! Yo!" the boy with the black and white hair replied.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" smiled the blonde boy.

They all got into a line.

"You guys will remember me and Miles; we helped Kimiko save her dad!" Dra squeaked.

"I'm Waldo, teenage super genius. I formed the Mega team after the old Mega team retired, my father was originally a member," said the Boy with glasses.

"Yo! I'm Chico, you may think my good looks are heavenly, that's because I'm an angel!" shouted the black and white haired Boy.

"I am Waldomole; Waldo created me to aid the Mega Team," chirped the little robot.

"I'm William! I like cakes, balloons, games, stories, trading cards and Japanese cartoons that contain giant robots! My favorite color is red because I wear red, but my second favorite color is rainbow. I also like to talk, but I hate school and bullies and clowns, why do people have clowns anyway?" said the Blonde boy.

Dojo flew up onto Raimundo's shoulder.

"These people, where do they come from?" he asked.

"They come from an alternate universe and live on a planet called Mega earth. It seems that a lot of things there are mega," Raimundo explained.

"We've just come to say hello!" smiled Miles.

"We said we'd be back!" added Dra.

"That's wonderful!" smiled Omi.

Meanwhile, Jack was adding the finishing touches to Sentaibot Yellow, the last of his four Sentaibot force. They all looked like costumed mask wearing superheroes, in yellow, blue, green and red.

"Okay Sentaibot Yellow, join your brothers, we're trying to get there before those Xiaolin losers get there!" he laughed.

"Right Master Jack!" shouted Red.

"Ready for action!" shouted Blue.

"Activating super force mega skills!" shouted Green.

"Initializing techno remix of Jack Spicer theme tune!" shouted Yellow.

All four Sentaibots and Jack danced along to the cool music.

"You four are certainly the best robots I have ever made!" laughed Jack.

"What about us?" wept Yes-bot, Chameleon bot, Robo-Jack, Dude-bot, Detecto-bot version 2, cheer bots and tickle bot.

"Shut up!" moaned Jack "It seems like whenever I get a new invention its like 'Jack, don't leave me, we have so much in common!'"

Meanwhile, back at the temple, the Mega team and Xiaolin warriors sat next to each other. Miles and Dra had just been told all about Reid and the real Dojo.

"Gosh, that Reid has a lot of nerve!" whispered Miles.

"I bet you'll defeat him when you get him!" shouted Dra.

"Everything's better now," whispered Chico, holding Kimiko's hand.

"Get off!" screamed Kimiko, slapping Chico in the face.

Dojo's tail feathers flicked up and his pupils widened.

"New magical activity. I see a shield, a shining shield," he shouted.

"I'll go get the scroll!" said Kimiko.

The eleven heroes stood around master Fung, their master opened up the scroll and read out loud.

"The Diamond Shield creates a powerful force field around the user," read Fung.

"That seems pretty strong, better not let Jack get it!" shouted Raimundo.

"We'll take the silver manta ray, how will you get there?" Kimiko asked Dra.

"Waldomole can transform into a giant motorcycle, he can travel really fast!" answered Dra.

"Okay, we're all set!" smiled Kimiko.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna save this world!" shouted William.

Later, the silver manta landed outside the Diamond Shield's location. A futuristic looking motorbike parked next to them, it opened up and the five Mega Team members jumped out. The bike quickly transformed back into Waldomole, and the eleven heroes headed towards the Shengongwu's location.

"Is that the place?" asked Waldo.

A big restaurant called 'Burgers R Fun' loomed ahead of them; the sound of children screaming could be heard.

"No, it is underground," Dojo answered.

"TUNNEL ARMADILLO!"

Omi activated the advanced robot armadillo.

"I'll pilot the armadillo while you follow," shouted Omi as he jumped in.

Little did they know, Jack was also traveling under the ground in his new Mole 5000, accompanied by his four new robots.

"Just a little further…" he whispered.

"Almost there…" whispered Omi.

Both digging machines stopped digging, their drill tips both touched the shield.

"Jack Spicer!" shouted Omi as he jumped out of the machine.

"Cue ball!" shouted Jack as he jumped out of the mole.

"We've come to help!" shouted the Mega team members.

"This is a great chance to test out my Sentaibots!" thought Jack.

The four brightly colored robots jumped out of the Mole 5000, the heroes stood back in surprise.

"What are these things? Bandikints?" asked Waldo.

"They're my new Sentaibot hurricane force!" shouted Jack.

"Don't worry, they don't look too strong!" said Miles.

Sentaibot Red jumped in front of the small hero.

"Take this!" it shouted.

It kicked Miles to the ground and started punching him, at the same time, Sentaibot Yellow jumped in front of Chico.

"PSI SWORD!"

Chico created a blade of glowing energy with his hand, he sliced at the robot, but it had no effect. Yellow punched Chico backwards.

"RAPID KICK!"

William was beating up Green, until Green did a back flip and hit the speedy boy into Waldo.

"FUH RA KA ZIN!"

Waldo dodged William and fired a red blast out of his hands at Green, but Green disappeared and reappeared behind Waldo, smashing him to the ground.

"I'll get the wu!" shouted Raimundo.

"No I will do it!" shouted William as he leapt forwards and touched the Diamond Shied at exactly the same time as Sentaibot Blue.

"Kid, my Sentaibot challenges you to a Xiaolin showdown! His Tickle Tako against your Oxygem, first one to catch the Diamond Shield wins! Let's go, GONG YI TAMPAI!" shouted Jack.

The tunnel became a small arena, the shield started to fly around the tunnel rapidly.

"How do I do this?" asked William.

"Just grab the shield, use the Oxygem if you want to!" shouted Clay.

"Okay! What does it do? Does it give you laser ears?" William asked.

"Look out!" Miles screamed.

Blue slammed William to the ground and used him as a stool to reach the Diamond Shield, the showdown was over and the arena returned to normal.

"Oh no!" shouted Omi.

"Hey come back here!" William shouted to Jack and his robots.

"Who's gonna make me?" Jack questioned.

"I am! HYPER VOICE!" William created sound waves that caused the tunnel to collapse, Jack and the Sentaibots quickly formed a human pyramid, before digging away with the Mole 5000.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

Omi managed to teleport them all to the temple.

"Good work Omi!" said Raimundo.

Kimiko walked up to Miles.

"Don't worry, we'll try to win that shield back," she said.

Waldo walked up to Raimundo.

"We're sorry for this. Here, use this device to call us when you need us," Waldo said as he gave a device to the Shoku leader.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Kimiko.

"We have to; Mega earth is in danger all the time. Call us soon, okay?" said Dra.

"I will miss you, beautiful Kimiko," said Chico; the enraged fire dragon slapped his face.

"Goodbye!" shouted Waldo.

"KEY OF DISCOVERY!"

The super hero team had vanished, the Xiaolin dragons all gathered around Raimundo.

"When this Reid guy becomes a big threat, we'll call them," he said.

"Looks like Jack has improved his machines," added Omi.

"I found today quite exciting," said Dojo "I am looking forwards to more adventures!"

"They'll be another shengongwu tomorrow," Clay said "but let's get some rest!"

Meanwhile, on a mountain somewhere, Reid and Hannibal stood planning.

"Tomorrow, we shall strike," chuckled Hannibal.


	3. Knight in shining armor

DISCLAMER: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Xiaolin showdown either.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Knight in shining armor

"What a beautiful morning!" yawned Omi as he got up, ready to awake the others.

He went out into the hallway; he was surprised to see Raimundo standing there.

"Hi Omi, my tiger instincts woke me up this morning!" he smiled.

Omi knew something was up.

"Is something the matter?" asked Omi.

Raimundo couldn't hold it, his cheerful smile transformed into a frown.

"I'm really worried, we haven't heard of Hannibal Bean for a long time," he said ", I had trouble going to sleep."

"Do not worry, you're our leader, nothing bad will happen!" smiled Omi, the little monk cheered Raimundo up.

"You're right, forget about fearing that stupid bean, and think about new Shengongwu!" said Raimundo.

Both boys cheerfully ate their breakfast with the other two warriors, Dojo flew onto the table.

"Fluctuations, I see a knife, a very sharp one," he said.

"Not trying to commit suicide, are we?" laughed Clay, Dojo couldn't see what was so funny.

"Knock it off! I'll go get Master Fung!" shouted Kimiko.

A few minutes later, they gathered around the wise master.

"The Vacuum Blade is a silver knife that can extend into a sword that can cut through objects with extreme ease, it is a powerful weapon," explained the master.

"Right, let's get that blade!" shouted Raimundo.

They hopped into the silver manta, Dojo pointed in the right direction like a compass with feathers. They eventually landed on a soft white beach by a cliff, it was no place for sunbathing, as the sky was overcast and the sea was rough.

"There it is!" shouted Clay, pointing towards a silver knife stuck in the chalky cliff.

They ran towards it, they couldn't sense Jack anywhere in the area.

"Looks like this is a non complicated snatching!" laughed Omi.

"An easy picking," corrected Clay.

"Stop! I hear something!" shouted Kimiko.

They looked up into the cloudy sky; a dozen white ribbons came raining down.

"Ittan Momen!" shouted Raimundo.

The Xiaolin dragons were engaged in battle, Kimiko punched and kicked at the cloth monsters, but she wasn't strong enough to snap them, they were too slippery. One Ittan Momen flew towards Clay, aiming for his nose and mouth. The strong earth warrior grabbed the creature and tore it to shreds, but that simply made it a crowd of tiny Ittan Momen that still tried to attack him.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

Omi froze a couple of Ittan Momen that were attacking him; he then smashed their frozen bodies to dust.

"TYPHOON BOOM!"

Raimundo blasted some of the white serpents into the water, there they could not swim.

"What are they doing?" asked Omi as he saw the remaining Ittan Momen gather in the air above them.

The fragile cloth monsters began to wrap around each other to create one giant monster, forming a humanoid shape. The finished creature resembled a giant mummy; it waved its hands in the air and growled.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

The warriors lunged at the large monster, each attacking a specific body part. Clay rapidly punched the mummy's leg, but the wound healed up as the Ittan Momen moved to cover it up. Raimundo flew around teasing the beast, while Omi froze its strong body.

"Now Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko charged up her chi energy.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

She burnt the giant mummy to ashes, the individual Ittan Momen screamed as their bodies turned to dust.

"Nicely executed!" smiled Raimundo.

"Bravo!" said a familiar voice.

They looked up on the cliff, there stood Hannibal in his robot, and Reid slithered up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Hannibal, Reid, what are you doing here?" Omi asked.

"Just observing your power, I believe your life force shall be quite powerful!" laughed Hannibal.

"You low down good for nothing yellow bellied snake in the grass!" growled Clay.

"I'm glad I left you, your cowpoke sayings were getting extremely annoying!" shouted Reid.

Raimundo stepped forwards, fist raised.

"You just back off, coward!" he shouted.

"Yeah, we can defeat you!" added Kimiko.

Reid growled, Hannibal looked at him.

"Not yet," whispered the bean like demon.

"What, are you scared?" asked Clay, stepping forwards.

"Afraid to get burnt?" asked Kimiko.

"Still a coward like you always was?" Raimundo asked.

Omi remained behind the rest of the dragons.

"I don't want to hurt him, he looks like my friend still…" he thought.

"The bald one's isolated, get him!" whispered Hannibal.

Reid super sized and glided down towards the little water warrior, Omi screamed and raised his hands in front of him, but Dojo flew in the way.

"The Dojo Reid pretended to be was a coward, but I am not! CRIMSON BOLT!" he shouted, stretching out his wings.

"What's this?" asked Reid as he was engulfed by red light.

"Cool…" whispered Raimundo.

"My eyes!" shouted Reid, he blindly flew back to Hannibal and shrank back to four feet long.

"I forgot that the real Dojo knew powerful magic," said Hannibal.

"Harming the vulnerable is a sin. I must destroy you!" shouted the brave daemon.

He stretched his wings out, pointing them at the two evil demons.

"FEATHER ATTACK!"

A stream of metal feathers shot out, they flew towards Hannibal's giant robot. The feathers seemed to get sucked into what appeared to be a large circular maw; Hannibal was holding some sort of giant leach with his metal gauntlet.

"What the heck is that disgusting thing?" shouted Raimundo.

The leach had finished swallowing the feathers, it burped loudly.

"This is a Nozuchi; these little critters like to suck things into their big mouths, but they prefer to suck away strength!" laughed Reid.

Hannibal pointed the Nozuchi at the Xiaolin warriors.

"Feeding time!" he shouted.

The creature sucked air into its large mouth, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo were having their strength drained.

"I can't move!" groaned Kimiko.

"I'm more tired than an obese fox running away from a farmer," groaned Clay.

"My legs," moaned Raimundo.

Hannibal put the Nozuchi back into a chest compartment; he pointed his fingers at the tired dragons, a swarm of Ittan Momen came down and tied them up, Omi watched in horror as they were dragged up into the sky. The last thing that could be heard was Hannibal's laughter.

"Friends!" shouted Omi.

"They're gone, Omi," said Dojo.

Omi beat his hands down on the ground. He then heard a sound, like singing. He turned and saw a glowing woman walk out of the sea, holding a green helmet.

"Who is she?" he whispered.

"She is simply another daemon like me, I wonder why she has come to us," replied Dojo.

"Omi, I have come to give you the trust of the Emerald Knight," sang the Woman.

"Could it be? The Emerald Knight's armor!" shouted Dojo.

"Who is this knight?" asked Omi.

"The daemon knights were a group of daemons who served in the army of Order X, they wore armor with special powers," explained Dojo.

The woman bent down and handed him the helmet.

"This helmet shall empower you with the soul of the daemon knight," she sang.

"How do I use it?" asked Omi.

"Simply call the name of the Tatsu Emerald Rank," sang the sea maiden.

"Like a shengongwu!" smiled Omi.

"Now quickly go, your friends are in great peril!" she sang, retreating back into the water and disappearing.

Dojo and Omi stood amazed.

"Why him, out of all the people in the world?" thought Dojo.

"Dojo, you get the Vacuum blade, I shall put on the helmet!" said Omi.

Dojo flew and pulled the knife from the rock, Omi held the helmet above his head.

"TATSU EMERALD RANK!"

Dojo turned around to see an eight foot tall armored warrior, his appearance resembling Japanese giant robot with a green paint job.

"Dojo, glad to see you again," said the Emerald knight in a manly voice.

"Emerald knight, so glad to see you!" smiled Dojo.

Dojo hopped onto his back, Emerald Knight jumped into the air, powerful rockets extended from his back, both phoenix and knight flew after their friends.

A few miles ahead, Hannibal flew holding Raimundo and the others wrapped up in living cloth.

"Was it wise leaving Omi behind?" asked Reid.

"He is too weak to continue fighting me, while you are on my side!" laughed Hannibal from his robot.

The sound of someone approaching could be heard behind them, Hannibal and Reid turned around.

"EMERALD KNIGHT?!?"

"Hannibal, Reid, haven't seen you in a long time!" shouted the brave knight.

He flew and caught the rest of the Xiaolin dragons, Hannibal and Reid dived towards him.

"Emerald Knight, use contact fusion!" shouted Dojo.

"VACUUM BLADE!"

When the knight used the silver sword, it fused to his arm, transforming to a large lance. He hit both of the foul demons out of the sky with one powerful swing.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" shouted Hannibal, both him and Reid fell into the forest bellow.

The Emerald Knight stood and greeted the Xiaolin warriors.

"Wow! Omi, is that you?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm using your friend as a host, don't worry, he is unharmed," Emerald Knight replied.

"Can you tell us why Hannibal tried to kidnap us?" asked Kimiko.

"He wants to…" Emerald knight disappeared; in his place was Omi and the Tatsu Emerald Rank.

"Omi!" shouted Kimiko, holding up the sleeping monk.

"Drat, just as he was about to tell us," said Raimundo.

"There's always another day!" said Clay.

Dojo turned his feathered head towards the sea.

"There are many questions still unanswered," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Reid sat in the forest they had landed in; Reid looked up at the sky.

"So, the knights are coming back, the mistress of time must know about our plans," he said.

"I wonder who is going to be the next person to bond with the next daemon knight," whispered Hannibal.


	4. Chaos Classmate

DISCLAMER: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Xiaolin Neon Showdown Genesis.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Chaos Classmate 

It was a dark night; Mieko had just been down in Harajuku buying things with her friends. She was heading home now; her long hair that was dyed blonde was flowing in the night breeze. She went through the park; the park always seemed to make her feel easy. From beyond the park she could catch the train.

"Hello," whispered a voice.

Mieko looked up in the tree above her; maybe it was just the wind. She continued to walk; she could hear heavy footsteps behind her.

"Anyone there?" she shouted as she turned around, nobody was there.

She continued to walk forwards, under some more trees.

"Hello, Mieko," said the voice.

She looked up, still no one.

"Please stop frightening me, show yourself!" Mieko shouted.

She got out her pink cell phone, flipped it open and dialed her father.

"Honey, are you almost home?" asked her father.

"I'm fine…" before she knew it, something had hit her to the ground. It entered her body rapidly and nestled inside her heart.

"Mieko-chan?" called her father.

She picked up her phone.

"Sorry father, just a little cold. See you soon," she said.

It was a beautiful morning in China, Raimundo was sparring with Clay.

"Did you ask Omi what it felt like being the Emerald Knight?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yeah, the little fella can't remember a thing," Clay replied.

"Gee, he seems a little bit stressed, don't worry Kimiko will sort him out," said Raimundo.

Omi sat out the window watching the sun climb into the sky, Kimiko came into the room.

"Why did that woman pick me? Is it because I'm a warrior, is it merely the fact my friends were in danger?" he thought to himself.

"Hi Omi," said Kimiko.

"Ah, Kimiko, I am fresh as a daisy this morning!" smiled Omi.

"You seem a little bit bothered," said Kimiko.

"No, it's just that I am so sad that I have forgotten my experience as a brave knight," he replied.

Omi then squinted his eyes, could he see a dark figure heading towards the gates?

"There's somebody there!" shouted Kimiko, she had seen it too.

Both fire and water dragons rushed down to meet with Clay and Raimundo, who were both interested to see who was coming.

"Hello Kimiko," said the figure.

"Mieko?" gasped Kimiko.

The girl wore what appeared to be the first costume Kimiko wore when she first met Omi, except she had long hair.

"Kimiko, who is this girl?" asked Omi.

"Mieko Ishida, daughter of Tetsu Ishida, boss of Ishida Illusions," replied Kimiko.

"I've heard of that company before, don't they make state of the art VR gadgets and card games? They make more money than your dad's company," said Clay.

"Thanks…" growled Kimiko.

"So Kimiko, what are you doing all the way in China, did the people in Japan finally realize you're annoying?" giggled Mieko.

"Shut up!" shouted Kimiko.

"Kimiko, why does she treat you like an idiot?" asked Raimundo.

"She's the first most popular girl in my school, the games her dad makes are more popular, because a game that has too many sequels is a bad one, as she says," Kimiko replied.

"Aw, do you have a boyfriend?" cooed Mieko.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" shouted Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Doesn't matter if you are, I have thousands of boyfriends!" smiled Mieko.

"Yeah, like I believe you," said Raimundo.

"She does," added Kimiko.

"Oh," Raimundo said.

Master Fung came out to see what the matter was.

"Master, this is Mieko, Kimiko's amazing friend, can she stay?" asked Omi.

"Can I? I came here to see Kimiko, I was looking for a hotel, but I guess I'll be okay to stay here instead," said Mieko.

"I guess you can stay for just a few nights, but I don't want you four having friends around all the time," said master Fung.

That night, Raimundo and Omi played on a VR console Mieko had bought. They both wore goggles and gloves, to fight aliens from the dark world who were attacking the earth because it had the last fertile woman in the universe. Raimundo and Omi were blown away by the amazing graphics and storyline.

"This is very horse some!" shouted Omi.

"Awesome," corrected Raimundo.

"Gee Kimiko, I think Omi's really cute!" Mieko squeaked.

Kimiko played her Goo zombie game on her handheld games console, she merely replied to her friend with a grunt. Clay came into the room.

"Hey folks, I think we should go to bed now, we need to save our energy against Jack and those new robots of his," he said.

"Aw!" moaned Omi as he took off his goggles.

Next morning, Omi woke up first as usual, he ran into Dojo, the bird like daemon seemed to be worrying.

"Dojo, what is the matter?" asked Omi.

"Master Fung has informed me that Fire Temple has been attacked by a mysterious stranger! We must get the others and hurry there!" shouted Dojo.

Omi went around the temple waking everybody up, he then told them the urgent news.

"Hey guys, can I come too?" yawned Mieko.

"Sure, but don't get into any fights!" said Raimundo.

They all hopped into the silver Manta Ray, they flew through the sky until the familiar sight of Guan's temple met their eyes.

"There's Jermaine!" shouted Raimundo, ready to land.

Their ship landed and reverted back to its pocket sized form, Mieko jumped out and walked up to Jermaine.

"Hey, you're cute!" she said.

"Err, right, why don't you guys listen to me for a sec," the thunder dragon spluttered.

"What is the matter, dear friend?" asked Omi.

"We were robbed last night, it seemed like whoever did it wanted something from us, but couldn't find it, I just wanted you to help me and master Guan to fix everything he or she broke," said Jermaine.

"Okay dude, anything to help! We better keep our eyes out for trouble though," smiled Raimundo.

"Excuse me Xiaolin warriors, there is another fluctuation in the flow of Mahou, we need to search for this object that has just been activated," said Dojo, flying onto Raimundo's shoulder.

"Okay, let's beat Jack Spicer to it!" shouted Clay.

"Can I come with you?" asked Jermaine ", Life at Fire temple is a bit boring sometimes."

"I have to come too, I wanna see what you guys do for a living!" added Mieko.

They all hopped back into their magic flying machine, they flew to the source of the Mahou disturbance. It was in a small crater, the shengongwu looked like a small green fan, with a peacock design on it.

"Ah, that must be the gust fan, I once saw it when I read the scroll," shouted Raimundo.

They landed close to the mythical object; it seemed Jack Spicer was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes! It is all ours!" shouted Omi.

"Not exactly," said a voice behind them.

It was Mieko, her eyes were glowing red.

"Mieko? What the heck's happening?" asked Raimundo.

"You see, I'm not really Mieko, I am merely using her body," said Mieko.

"Wait a minute, those eyes, you were the one that attacked the temple!" growled Jermaine.

"Correct, let me reveal my true name. My name is Poze, pleased to meet you!" said Mieko in a manly voice.

"What?" gasped Raimundo.

Smoke emerged from the girl's mouth, her limp body dropped to the floor. The smoke materialized into a blue and purple devil, with black spiky hair and curling horns. Spines grew from his shoulders along with short wings, and a very long tail.

"I came here to prevent anymore of those knights from being revived, I sensed one of them was at the Fire Temple, but I was mistaken. Now, you shall learn the true power of the demons!" shouted Poze.

He lunged towards the Gust Fan, Jermaine and Kimiko jumped in and touched the wind shengongwu at exactly the same time he did.

"Me and Kimiko challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" shouted Jermaine.

"I refuse your challenge, instead I shall substitute my own. We demons enjoy fighting, so this showdown shall be just a fighting match," said Poze.

Jermaine and Kimiko got into their fighting stances.

"You can do it!" shouted Clay.

"Don't give up!" chanted Raimundo.

"Silence!" growled Poze.

He fired two purple energy blasts at the thunder and fire dragon, but they dodged the attacks.

"WUDAI COMET THUNDER!"

Jermaine rushed at the demon with all his might, but Poze generated a shield to prevent damage to his body.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko's attack couldn't break the shield either.

"Fools, your puny Xiaolin magic is no match against the powers of demons!" shouted Poze.

He blasted them back with a shockwave of energy.

"It can't be over!" shouted Raimundo.

Poze kicked the Gust Fan towards them, he turned around and smiled.

"I have no need for worthless objects!" he laughed.

As he faded away, Kimiko and Jermaine quickly got off the ground and rushed towards Mieko, who was still on the floor.

"She's alive, Poze must've possessed her or something," said Clay.

"Why did you try to save her?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"Because she's a fellow human being, her life could've been in danger," Kimiko replied.

Mieko slowly began to wake up.

"Uh, guys, what happened? I want to go home, I feel sick," she Groaned.

"C'mon, lets take her home," said Raimundo.

Meanwhile, Hannibal stood on the usual mountain, Poze appeared next to him.

"I could've sworn that the Tatsu Quartz Rank was in the fire temple," snarled Poze.

"I thought it was too…" said Hannibal.

Jermaine returned to his room after a busy day, he pulled the sheets off his futon, and found that something was already in his bed.

"What the?" he gasped.

The object appeared to be a white helmet; Jermaine picked it up and studied it closely.

"Interesting…" he said.


	5. Dream Fiend

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Dream fiend

"Soon our reunion will be complete!" laughed Reid.

"Yes, we shall all be to complete our mission!" laughed Poze.

"My plan is coming together," chuckled Hannibal.

Raimundo awoke from his bed, this time; he had woken up before Omi and the others.

"Might as well go to wake the others up!" he thought.

He went and woke up the other Xiaolin dragons.

"Hey Raimundo, maybe you're waking up earlier because you're the new leader," said Kimiko.

Dojo glided into the room with his shining wings.

"Xiaolin warriors, another shengongwu has been revealed. The Quicksilver Gauntlet can turn the user's arm into liquid metal, for firing bullets or for forming a sharp blade," he said.

"Okay, let's bag us some wu!" shouted Clay.

The silver manta ray flew over the city of London; they headed towards the London Eye.

"That's the biggest wheel I have ever seen! I would like to see the bicycle that used to belong to!" gasped Omi.

They landed by the big wheel, they looked all the way up it.

"Gosh, we're not going to have to climb it are we?" asked Kimiko.

"Don't worry, the gauntlet isn't actually on the wheel, it is next to it," Dojo replied.

"Okay, let's look for it!" said Raimundo.

They split up looking for the new shengongwu; Omi looked inside a rubbish bin.

"Normally I do not look inside trash cans, but I believe to have found the Quicksilver Gauntlet!" shouted Omi.

"Way to go!" shouted a voice.

A metal claw on the end of a wire came down and took the gauntlet out of the bin; it was Jack, aided by a team of flying robotic fishermen. One of them was holding the Quicksilver Gauntlet.

"Fishermen? Running out of scary ideas?" asked Raimundo.

"They're designed to grab hold of any wu! Isn't that neat? Fisher bots, attack!" shouted Jack.

"Kimiko, Omi, Clay, you fight the robots! I'll get the one with the gauntlet!" shouted Raimundo.

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

Omi smashed one of the robots with his move; Kimiko flew past him with her move.

"JUDALET FLIP!"

She kicked one of the flying robots down to the ground.

"ONE EYED WIND!"

Raimundo tried to blast the Fisher bot out of the sky, but it was no use.

"Mind if I have a go?" asked Clay.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Raimundo.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

He caused a pillar of rock to shoot out of the ground with tremendous force, knocking the robot carrying the shengongwu out of the sky.

"Oh no! Sentaibots get ready for action!" shouted Jack.

Jack's four powerful robots teleported into battle, each of them went for a particular warrior. All four of them succeeded in defeating the Xiaolin dragons, Sentaibot Green picked up the dropped Quicksilver Gauntlet.

"See ya later losers!" shouted Jack as he flew up into the sky.

"How humiliating!" groaned Omi.

"With those Sentaibots, Jacks invincible!" moaned Kimiko.

They all got off the ground.

"So, what shall we do now?" asked Clay.

"Let's go over there!" shouted Omi.

He pointed into the distance where they saw a small fairground.

"That looks intriguing," said Dojo.

"Well, at least we can forget about our defeat," added Raimundo.

They arrived at the fair a few minutes later, Kimiko noticed a sign.

"Aw, it says you need tickets, and they require money, we don't have any British money!" she sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to go back then," said Raimundo.

"Or we could sneak in! I am too short to be seen by the ticket man!" smiled Omi.

He tip toed through the gate.

"Omi!" shouted Raimundo.

"Hey you, do you have any money?" shouted the man when he foiled Omi's attempt at sneaking into the amusement park.

"Don't worry, these four are with me," said a familiar voice.

John's tall figure loomed over Omi.

"Hey dude, you're back!" shouted Raimundo.

"That'll be £14.50 for five tickets," said the ticket man.

"Here you go," said John, handing the man fifteen pounds. He then received the fifty p change.

The Xiaolin warriors and John headed into the middle of the fairground.

"What are you here for? Are you going to have some fun too?" asked Kimiko.

"No, I'm here to investigate some strange goings on, I believe that it's the work of demons," replied John.

"Where are the monsters?" Omi asked.

"In there," John answered, pointing to the haunted house.

"Are there real ghosts in there?" asked Omi.

"Not normally, but now there may be," replied John.

"So are we gonna go in?" asked Raimundo.

They stood in front of the haunted house; it seemed like a normal fairground attraction. The owner looked deeply sad and worried.

"What's the matter?" asked John.

"My daughter, she is trapped inside. Something bad has happened, some sort of monster has taken her prisoner. You look like special people, can you please save her?" pleaded the man.

"Sure, your daughter is gonna be okay," said Raimundo.

The man cheered up a bit.

"You can go into my haunted house for free," he said.

They went inside; the hallway was dark and filled with obviously fake spider webs. The light was flickering on and off, a picture with animatronic eyes hung on the wall.

"So scary," said Kimiko sarcastically.

"The really scary stuff must be further on, come on, lets go!" said John.

They opened the first door, the room inside was totally dark. There was the sound of screaming, being played by an old speaker hidden somewhere.

"C'mon, when is it gonna get scary?" groaned Raimundo.

"Just wait," whispered John.

There were two doors ahead of them, John reached out with his hand and grabbed hold of the first door. When he pulled it open, entrails and blood slopped out all over the floor.

"Gross," gasped Kimiko.

"Repulsive," said Dojo.

"I want to get out!" cried Omi.

"Ssh, it's not real! It's just an illusion," John poked the mess with his hand; it went straight through it as if it wasn't there.

"Lets keep going, the less we see of this spooky house, the more concentration we'll have fighting the big monster at the end of it!" shouted Raimundo.

John opened the other door; inside was a large dark room swarming with ghosts and al sorts of horrors, screaming and chattering in a bizarre nonsense language.

"Freaky," whispered Kimiko.

"What's that ahead?" asked Clay, pointing to what appeared to be a bed with a teenage girl lying on it.

She was wearing a glowing belt; the ghosts that swarmed the room seemed to be projected from the belt buckle.

"The Belt of Epiales!" gasped Omi.

"What's that?" John questioned.

"It is a shengongwu that can send you to sleep if you wear it, and it projects your dreams so people can see what you're dreaming," explained Omi.

He ran over to the sleeping girl with Raimundo, they tried to prize it of, but it was no use.

"Don't take that from her, its my home!" shouted a voice.

A large black shadow devil with glowing red eyes appeared from the belt, he had four horns on his head that were so long that they reached his waist. His hands were very big, with four sharp talons. His wings were huge and a deep red color.

"Who are you?" asked Raimundo.

"I am Epiales, the dream fiend. I have lived in that belt for hundreds of years, Chase Young fought me and when I lost the fight I was imprisoned. I am much stronger now, but not strong enough. Once I merge with this girl's body, I shall be invincible!" laughed the demon.

"Are you friends with Hannibal Roy Bean by any chance?" questioned Raimundo.

"Yes, sort of," smiled Epiales.

"It seems awfully strange how these villains we're fighting team up with Hannibal, isn't it?" Raimundo asked Omi.

"Yes, but enough talking, let's defeat this demon!" Omi replied.

Epiales laughed.

"You two are very sanguine, time for me to show you true fear!" growled the powerful demon.

Omi and Raimundo got into a fighting stance; Epiales began to charge up a strong blast.

"Look out! I know who Epiales is, he's the demon of nightmares!" shouted John.

Epiales shot a blast from his hand before the water and wind dragons could react, he knocked Raimundo and Omi to the ground in one hit. John jumped up and prepared to slash at the demon, but Epiales dodged his move and hit him to the ground too.

"Pitiful fools; there is no point in defeating you now. I suppose that man can have his precious daughter back," Epiales said as his belt from the girl and disappeared.

Kimiko and Clay helped their three friends out of the haunted house, which had returned to normal. The girl woke up and ran to her father.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" he asked.

"By promising that you and your daughter will live happily ever after!" smiled Omi.

Meanwhile, Epiales joined Hannibal, Poze and Reid on the mountains.

"Hannibal, they're beginning to get suspicious…" he said.

"Good, the more they wonder, the more chances we shall get to destroy them!" laughed Hannibal.

Meanwhile it was midnight at the Xiaolin temple.

"Guys, come and see this!" called Raimundo, he was reading one of the many Xiaolin scrolls.

"What is it?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo began to read the scroll aloud to the other warriors.

"This is what it says; 'all dragons are evil, they are demons intent on slaughtering every living thing. There is no such thing as a good dragon.' If we had found this scroll before, we could've prevented Dojo, I mean Reid, from joining Hannibal!" said Raimundo.

"Don't worry, at least we know now!" smiled Kimiko.

THANKS 4 ALL OF YOUR REVEIWS SO FAR, PLEASE KEEP IT UP!


	6. The Earth Titan

DISCLAMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion's theme song does not belong to me, neither does Xiaolin Showdown.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

The Earth Titan

"I sense a violent surge of Mahou, another shengongwu has revealed itself," said Dojo as he flew into the room.

The dragons were wide awake already; they had all been woken up by Raimundo. Omi opened up the scroll to see what magical item had been activated.

"The Sphere of Gaea is an orb that can cause a wave of mud to appear from nowhere!" said the little water monk excitedly.

"Come on, let's get in the manta ray and fly outta here!" shouted Raimundo.

"Aye aye captain!" smiled Kimiko.

They jumped into the Silver Manta Ray; their shining craft flew through the clouds and towards America. Soon, they landed in the Amazon rainforest.

"Pretty," whispered Omi.

"It's nice, but I haven't got any bug repellant," moaned Kimiko.

"Don't fear, the animals don't mean to harm us," said Dojo as he spread his wings and flew out and onto Raimundo's shoulder.

They walked onwards through the dense forest; Kimiko kept looking around her legs in case some sort of bug was sucking her blood. Clay had never been in such a place, and stood gawping every so often. Omi tried to smell every single flower, but Raimundo continued to walk forwards like a brave leader.

"What's that over there?" asked Clay, pointing to what appeared to be some sort of pillar in a forest clearing.

"The remains of an old building?" said Raimundo.

Dojo hopped off the Shoku Warrior's shoulder and looked into a large fissure in the ground.

"The sphere is down there," he announced.

"I think I'll go get it, I've been itching for some action like a Vulture seeing an animal fall dead in the desert!" said Clay.

"Yeah, or you could be itching 'cause you have insects in your shirt," Raimundo added.

Kimiko looked down the hole, it was just big enough to let the muscular earth warrior through, but then her attention was turned towards the sky.

"Don't tell me it's him!" Raimundo groaned.

Jack Spicer's jet loomed above them, the four warriors and their daemon friend could see the familiar faces of Jack and his powerful Sentaibots.

"Jack!" shouted the boy genius as he jumped out of his craft.

"Blue!" shouted one of his robots jumping out after him.

"Red!" cheered the strawberry colored automaton.

"Green!" the third Sentaibot boomed.

"Yellow!" said the final robot.

The robots and Jack stood in front of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Guys, go for Jack, maybe his robots are helpless without him!" whispered Raimundo.

The Xiaolin got into their fighting stances, but Jack clapped his hands together.

"Wait, let me show you one of my new inventions!" he laughed.

"Now what?" Kimiko groaned.

Jack pressed a button on his backpack, it wasn't his ordinary backpack. White armor started to spread over his body, until he looked a lot like one of his Sentaibots.

"Introducing Jack Spicer; Sentaibot White!" he shouted.

Raimundo looked worried.

"Alright team," he shouted "lets attack them, but Clay has to get the Sphere of Gaea!"

Three of the warriors jumped forwards to combat the five powerful robots, Dojo joined in with the action.

"STEEL WING!"

The phoenix daemon's attack barely left a scratch on the Red Sentaibot.

"FLAME RAIN!"

Kimiko couldn't fry the tough armor of Sentaibot Yellow.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

Both Blue and Green were affected by Omi's powers.

"ONE EYED WIND!"

Raimundo blasted Sentaibot White, but the transformed Jack merely deflected the attack.

"You think you can beat me, loser?" laughed White.

He jumped into the air and performed a spin kick, knocking Raimundo to the ground.

"Owned!" shouted Sentaibot Red, who had defeated Dojo.

Yellow disappeared and reappeared behind Kimiko, defeating her with a finger blast. Both Green and Blue slammed into Omi with a well executed tag team move, knocking the breath out of the little monk.

"Clay, get the wu!" groaned Raimundo.

The earth warrior had already disappeared down the hole, he had no idea that his friends were in danger. He was currently in a large tomb of some sort; a statue of a man stood at the back of the room, and in his chest was the Sphere of Gaea. The mystical orb was golden, and covered in silver spots. Clay moved ahead to get the wu, but somebody landed in front of him and prevented him from doing so.

"Jack Spicer! What in tar nation are you wearing?" asked Clay as he saw the new Sentaibot's suit.

"Clay, you can't escape the wrath of Jack Spicer that easily! I challenge you to a showdown," said Jack.

"Okay, I accept! My Third Arm Sash against your Diamond Shield!" added Clay.

"The person who can hit their opponent four times while in the air wins!" Jack continued.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Both fighters stared each other down, going around in a circle.

"With my earth powers I think I can keep myself to the ground!" shouted Clay.

"Are you really sure?" asked Jack.

"Sure as a bull fighting a dandelion," Clay replied.

Jack quickly kicked the cowboy into the air, and hit him four times with a quadruple finger blast.

"I've had enough of your stupid sayings and that one I didn't understand!" laughed Jack as the showdown ended.

He walked up to the statue and took out the mystical wu; he gripped it firmly in his hands and began to pull. Eventually, the Sphere of Gaea was his.

"I've beaten you! Hand over the sash!" Jack shouted.

"Look out behind you!" gasped Clay.

"I'm not falling for that!" Jack shouted.

He turned around anyway, and saw the reason Clay appeared so frightened. The statue that once held the magical orb was slowly groaning into life. It was well over eight feet tall, and had huge fists.

"Give it back!" boomed the statue.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Jack.

"I, Golmega! I have been guarding this sphere for hundreds of years!" the statue replied.

Jack Charged up a finger blast, but Golmega prepared to strike. The stone giant's huge fists came down on the white armored warrior, but Sentaibot White simply deflected the titanic hands with a force field. Jack's finger beam blasted Golmega's chest, and the stone giant fell on his knees.

"Nobody messes with me!" Jack laughed.

He exited the cave, soon after, the injured Xiaolin crew came down to see if Clay was alright.

"Guys, you look hurt!" shouted Clay.

"Oh no! Another win for Jack!" gasped Kimiko.

"I have failed him," said Golmega.

"Waah!" Raimundo shouted.

Clay patted the wind dragon on the shoulder.

"It's alright, partner, this is Golmega. He must have been told by Dashi to guard the Sphere of Gaea," explained Clay.

"That is incorrect, a man named Jong told me to guard the sphere, and he gave life to me especially for it," Golmega corrected.

"Jong? I do not know this man," said Omi.

Clay walked up to Golmega.

"Golmega, we'll help you get the sphere back!" he grinned.

Golmega's face couldn't change expression, but Clay could tell he was happy.

"Thank you. I shall wait here, you can give it to me when you reclaim it," he said.

Soon, the Xiaolin warriors were at the temple. Omi wanted to ask Master Fung who this Jong character was. The little water monk slowly walked into his master's room.

"Hello Omi, what seems to be troubling you?" asked Fung.

"Master, I have come to ask you something. Do you know a man called Jong?" Omi questioned.

Fung looked sad.

"Yes, I do. Jong was Dashi's comrade and the first dragon of Metal."

"Metal? Master, I thought there were only fire, water, wind and earth," said Omi.

"Omi, I would like you to think that, but I'm afraid it is true. There were originally eight dragons. But something terrible happened; one by one, the dragons met their separated. Dashi, dragon of wind, was killed by Reid. Chase, dragon of water, was turned evil by Hannibal. Guan, dragon of Fire, is the last first dragon alive. Wuya, dragon of earth, turned to the dark side. Feng, dragon of thunder, was killed by Reid. Yuki, dragon of wood, met her end at the hands of Wuya and Chase. Yun, dragon of void, was turned evil but defeated by Dashi. Jong, dragon of metal, also turned evil and was sealed away by Dashi," continued Fung.

Omi looked puzzled.

"But why do you not want us to know about these other elements in the first place?" he asked.

"I do not want you to meet the same fate," the master replied.

Omi wandered out of the room, he was saddened by Fung's story.

"So Omi, did you find out about Jong?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, he is no longer alive. I don't know if I should tell Golmega," Omi answered.

"It'll be a long time until we can get the Sphere of Gaea, Jack's Santaibots can pack a wallop!" said Raimundo.

"Let's start training now! We can learn more techniques to fight those stupid robots!" shouted Kimiko.

"Good idea!" smiled Omi, now happy.

Little did they know, their adventures were beginning to get a whole lot stranger and more dangerous. With Hannibal and his demonic friends, there was no telling what they would do next.


	7. Movie: Necron Universe

DISCLAMER: I don't own any cartoons, besides random doodles of ninjas.

For millions of years, a power so terrible has existed without humans knowing about it. An ancient world that imploded lost for all eternity. A young misunderstood boy is about to discover its power…

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Necron Universe

Why was Jack evil? It never had been an important question; it was just what he was, wasn't it? He was very intelligent, intelligent enough to create a (redundant) time machine. He failed, because, for mortals, time travel is impossible to do correctly. He built extremely strong machines, the complex Chameleon bot, the lifelike Robo Jack, Sentaibots. But really, was Jack Spicer evil because he thought it was fun?

_White hair, white eyes, white skin, white dress._

"The human mind, so fragile and weak, still that of an animal. They had become the rulers of their planet, they could control the world. To some people, evil is good, and to the others, good is good. Different people have different perspectives on life. Poor Jack, one day, he just turned. Bullies, murder, sex, violence. These were all too much for him; he wanted to stop all these wrongs. To him, becoming evil was the only way. The side of Order X had too many rules; the side of Chaos X had no rules. The human mind, it always finds the easy way around things."

Jack lay in bed; he awoke suddenly, a bad dream. His room was that of an ordinary boy's, Rock posters, dirty magazines, comics, films he was too young to see. His pajamas, ordinary night clothes, not evil clothes. His night light, Jack found it easier to sleep with one on. His hair and makeup were the only things that made him physically abnormal, his hair was too crimson to be natural, and his makeup was just a design he liked, he would've still worn it even if he wasn't evil.

"Thirsty, I'll get to the fridge," he thought.

He walked down the stairs of his dark house; his parents were away most of the time, and did not even know he was evil. Was it because he didn't want them to find out? They would find out, he wanted to become ruler of the world!

The fridge was his own, located in the basement, the second basement. When Jack had become evil, he found a secret room in his house; he's kept it a secret all this time. The electricity he used was generated by himself, so it didn't appear on the power bills. Only his cousin, Megan, was too small for anybody to believe her that her cousin had a 'Magic metal room'. His ex-girlfriend, Ashley, was also a villain. She had turned evil shortly after she found out that Jack was annoying.

He took out one of his small bottles of water, he finished it shortly afterwards. Still tired, he headed off to bed. But he stopped abruptly, for he heard an unusual sound coming from his dark lab. It defiantly wasn't a mouse, for he had one in his basement before. He slowly walked towards the source of the noise, his new Sentaibot armor made him less frightened than he usually was.

The sound was coming from the pile of junk that once was his time machine, the sound could be distinctively heard now, a low metallic hum. It was impossible that the machine still functioned, and he was sure that none of his machines made that sound. His fear was increasing; his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Should he brush away the debris, or run away?

He slowly moved the remains apart, he was now positive that the sound wasn't coming from any monster. He could see the glint of what appeared to be a crystal, a very dark purple color. He brushed some more debris away, the crystal was very long. Finally he marveled at its true appearance, a wonderful glittering sword.

"How did that get there?" thought Jack.

He picked up the fine sword with both hands, the object no longer made a sound. After careful observation, Jack concluded what the mysterious object was.

"Some sort of magical sword thingy," he thought.

He turned around, taking the sword towards his room. The blade could be used as a cool wall ornament until he analyzed its atomic structure with one of his machines. He began to carry the sword upstairs, but suddenly he felt a pain in his arm that was carrying it.

"Ack! A cramp!" he groaned.

The pain was getting worse, the hurting was unbearable. Jack growled as he tried to let go of the sword, but it was no use, his fingers still gripped on to the sword's hilt. Jack spat and swore as he tried to drop the thing, but he just couldn't. He stared in horror through tear filled eyes at what it was doing to his arm. The sword seemed to grow threads that burrowed into his skin; the sword was unweaving itself and attaching to him!

"What the heck?" he screamed.

Jack crawled up the stairs; the pain had spread all over his body now. He was just about to make it to the top when all of a sudden he blacked out.

Jack awoke the next day, in his bed. Was that traumatic experience just a dream? Jack looked quickly at the arm that he held the sword with in his nightmare, it looked normal. The sharp beeps of his Detecto-bot could be heard underneath his pillow, a shengongwu had just been revealed. It looked like today was just an ordinary day, but Jack felt extremely happy.

"What was that wu called again?" asked Raimundo.

"It's the Mica Mace! A mace made from transforming stone that can create a wall of rock when stabbed into the ground," explained Omi.

"Perhaps we can win back the Sphere of Gaea! Jack Spicer will be as shocked as a crow that forgot its wings when he sees the improvements we've made with our fighting skills!" said Clay.

"Hey Raimundo, park in that orchard, I think I can see the mace!" shouted Kimiko.

Raimundo piloted the Silver Manta Ray down into the small orchard; it shrank to its small size and Raimundo put it back into his pocket.

"Hey, it's over there!" he shouted, the wind dragon had caught sight of it in a tree.

"Look out for Jack!" said Kimiko.

They kept a lookout for the evil genius, treading carefully as they went.

"Oh please, not the whole 'be quiet to avoid the bad guy' tactic!" shouted Jack.

Jack came down on his Helibot, he was unaccompanied by his robots.

"Hey, what's with the entrance?" asked Raimundo.

"Where are your brightly colored acrobatic robots?" Omi questioned.

"And where's the armor backpack?" added Clay.

Jack looked at his back, how could he forget his White Sentaibot and his teammates? But Jack felt confident that he could beat the Xiaolin warriors without the complex equipment that made him so strong. He landed on the grass in front of the warriors and mad a hand gesture for them to 'come get some'.

"You asked for it!" growled Kimiko.

She ran towards the boy genius with a fury of anger and speed, Jack held his palm out. With a dull thud, Jack stopped the fire dragon in her tracks.

"Huh? Never mind, without your powers I can toast you!" Kimiko spluttered.

She attacked Jack with a flurry of rapid punches, but Jack blocked her efforts with ease.

"Heh heh…" he sneered.

"Whoa! Kimiko is angry!" shouted Omi.

"And her moves ain't working!" added Clay.

"Guys, Jack must've augmented himself with cybernetics or something!" said Raimundo.

"No average human is capable of that precision without the help of magic and machines!" added Dojo.

Jack finished blocking Kimiko's fists, his body was unharmed, but Kimiko was panting heavily.

"Must gather chi…" gasped Kimiko.

Jack raised his hand in the air; he moved it downwards with great speed.

"Kimiko, look out!" Raimundo screamed.

Jack executed a powerful karate chop, slamming the Japanese girl's fragile body down to the ground. His hand had hit her just in the right position to send a shock down her spine, paralyzing her temporarily.

"Who's next?" Jack sniggered.

"Kimiko!" wailed Raimundo as he rushed towards the evil genius.

"Be careful!" shouted Omi.

"TYPHOON BOOM!"

Raimundo's shockwave was sent flying in Jack's direction, he held up his hand in front of the blast. Raimundo looked in disbelief as Jack's palm nullified the attack completely.

"Foolish Xiaolin loser! I can pinpoint your weaknesses, I've just seen one now!" laughed Jack.

"Darn it!" groaned Raimundo.

Without his Sentaibot armor, Jack fired a beam of purple light from his index finger. It struck Raimundo in the side of the throat, causing the wind warrior to retch. Raimundo fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth.

"You're next!" grinned Jack as he pointed at the earth and water dragons.

Clay and Omi lunged at Jack; the boy genius stared at them as they flew.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

Jack clenched his fists; thick veins appeared on his forehead.

"I'll show you how strong I am! I'll show you that I can defeat you! I'm not going to be a coward anymore!" he growled.

Omi and Clay suddenly stopped and fell to the ground grabbing their heads in pain; it was hard for them to see what was going on. Omi opened his eyes; he was kneeling in what appeared to be a puddle of blood and worms. Clay saw something different, corpses sprung from underneath him and smiled at him menacingly.

"What is happening?" Omi screamed.

Jack laughed like a maniac.

"Feel that? I can cause pain without touching you; I can make you see things you don't want to see!" he sniggered.

He spread his fingers out on both hands; suddenly Omi and Clay lurched in pain. He was implanting horrible images into their brains, images so blood soaked and terrifying.

"Stop it!" cried Clay.

Both of the Xiaolin dragons got nosebleeds, Dojo just couldn't stand and watch any longer.

"Let go of them!" he growled.

He flapped his wings and took off towards the evil boy, but Jack merely smiled.

"Not yet!" he said.

Jack blasted Dojo into a tree with an invisible attack, knocking the noble daemon out.

"Dojo…" gasped Omi, it was hard to speak with Jack torturing him.

"Feel more pain!" laughed Jack.

Jack bombarded him with more pain, making Omi cry and scream. A few feet away, Raimundo stirred, and so did Kimiko. Soon both of them were standing up, looking at what Jack was doing.

"What the heck is he doing?" Raimundo gasped.

Jack turned his attention towards the fire and wind dragons, loosening his grip on Omi and Clay.

"I'll destroy you next!" he laughed.

Kimiko and Raimundo got into a fighting stance, but Jack started to scrunch up his face with pain.

"Huh?" gasped Kimiko.

Jack stopped torturing Clay and Omi, he dropped to his knees.

"Must destroy…rend…slaughter…devour!" he shouted.

He put his hands over his eyes, screaming in anger. A crater started to slowly form beneath him. Gradually, he levitated into the air.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimiko whispered.

"I'll save them!" shouted Raimundo.

Aided by his elemental powers, Raimundo ran and rescued both of the other warriors. Both Omi and Clay had tears running down their faces, Kimiko tended to them while Raimundo watched Jack disappear into the sky. The Mica Mace flew after him.

"Kimiko…it was horrible!" Omi cried.

"I'm glad it's over!" added Clay.

Raimundo knelt down next to the earth and water dragons.

"It might not be over, let's head back to the temple and get some info on how Jack became s strong," he said.

"I'll get Dojo, the poor bird's been knocked out," Kimiko said.

Meanwhile, in an Arabian market, John walked down the busy streets. The daemon tamer had recently killed a dragon that was terrorizing a village, and was finding a place where he could teleport away without being seen. The sun beat down on him, and being in such a busy crowd wasn't exactly cool, but using his daemonic powers John could adjust his body temperature so he felt cool and relaxed. He looked at all the stalls; the colorful products the people were selling caught his eye.

"Excuse me, want to buy my wooden elephants?" asked a man that tugged on John's arm.

John turned around and faced the man.

"No thank you, I'm in a bit of a hurry," he answered.

"We have something else!" grinned the man.

John looked at the mans things; bootleg toys, clear blocks of plastic with dead bugs in them, fake jewelry, novelty pens, rude cigarette lighters and model cars made from coke cans.

"No thank you sir, I need to go," said John.

"I have this thing!" smiled the man.

He ducked beneath the stall; he bought out what appeared to be a grey horn, maybe of a rhino or something. But it wasn't from this world, it had a daemonic aura.

"Could that be the Grey Daemon Rank?" thought John.

"So what do you think, buy or no buy?" asked the man.

John thought deeply, a chance encounter with this mythical object was one in a million, unless it was destined to meet him.

"I'll take it, how much?" asked John.

The man showed John the price, the warrior's eyes widened.

"It's that cheap?" he asked.

"Sure, it only a paper weight!" grinned the man.

John gave the stall owner the money.

"Thank you," said John.

"No, thank you!" smiled the man.

Raimundo and Omi sat next to each other by the temple fountain, Kimiko came and joined them.

"When we next see Jack, let's ask him!" said Omi.

"Do you think the bad guy will just tell us his secrets?" asked Raimundo.

"Maybe!" replied Omi.

"Jack is more dangerous now, we need to think carefully when fighting him," Kimiko said.

Raimundo rested his chin on his hand.

"Could this be something to do with Hannibal's plan?" he thought.

John hid in a small alleyway, he was certain that nobody was there with him, for his daemonic powers could sense human presence. John suddenly winced in pain; he felt some sort of incredible power.

"That power level, something deadly has entered this world. I better go and see if the Xiaolins know anything about this," he thought.

John teleported into the Xiaolin temple grounds.

"Whoa! Don't just beam in like that!" shouted Clay.

John walked up to Raimundo.

"Raimundo, do you know anything about an extremely strong power force?" he asked the wind warrior.

"We did fight Jack Spicer, and he beat us! He had strange powers, he seemed to be able to mind-rape Omi and Clay, and he could fly without the aid of his backpack, and he could fire lasers from his fingers!" answered Raimundo.

"Well, I don't seem to know what this power is, but its dangerous, so I think it'll be better if I go with you," John said.

"Where is Jack now?" questioned Kimiko.

John's eyes widened.

"Turn on the TV! He could be anywhere causing havoc!" he shouted.

Raimundo whizzed into the temple, and came back out again with his handheld TV. All the heroes gathered around the small screen to see what was on the news, and they were shocked to see what John had expected.

"A boy has suddenly appeared in New York," said the news reader ", he has red hair and vivid crimson eyes, he is pale and wears make up under his eyes. He's just walking about the streets, blowing the doors and windows off shops, and blowing away the police or making them see 'horrible visions' as they describe it. We do not know…" he report was cut off when Jack sent a car flying in the camera man's direction.

"To New York!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko looked around to see Omi holding the Tatsu Emerald Rank.

"Omi, you can't go there on your own!" she shouted.

"But I must, with the power of the Emerald Knight in my hands, I can stop Jack!" said Omi.

"You can't go alone!" shouted Kimiko sternly.

Omi closed his eyes in sadness and put on the helmet of the knight.

"TATSU EMERALD RANK!"

Standing in his place was the big green knight that they had seen when Omi had rescued the rest of the dragons from Hannibal and Reid. John stared in amazement.

"Kaval?" he thought.

"Goodbye, friends of Omi," Emerald Knight said as he flew into the sky and disappeared into the horizon.

"Omi you stupid cheese ball!" growled Raimundo.

All of the warriors looked sad; John tapped Raimundo on the shoulder.

"Was that the Emerald Knight?" he asked the Shoku warrior.

"Yeah, he got that helmet from a mysterious woman while me and the others were in trouble, I guess he was destined to use it," Raimundo replied.

"Perhaps we should catch up with him, while we're flying in your ray I'll tell you a bit more about these knights," said John.

Raimundo activated the silver Manta ray, Kimiko and Clay headed to the temple vault to get essential wu, like their signature wu and wu whose power would aid them in a common predicament.

"I've got the Star Hanabi, Orb of Tournami, Fist of Tebigong and the Sword of the Storm!" shouted Kimiko.

"I have the Long Horn Taurus, Cats Eye Draco, Kaijin Charm, Crest of Condor and the Crouching Cougar, in case we need a secondary transport," said Clay.

"Everybody has their Wudai Weapons, right?" asked Raimundo.

"Got them!" Kimiko replied.

"I have this Eye of Dashi, it can provide a power boost to our wu," said Dojo.

"The Golden Tiger claws will come in handy!" said Kimiko.

In New York, things started to get ugly. Jack Spicer had totally obliterated the police, and now it looked like they had to call in the army. The large green tanks, three of them, crawled towards the rampaging boy genius.

"Surrender now!" boomed the army's loudspeaker.

"Those fools, they think they can defeat the prince of darkness?" thought Jack.

The soldiers emerged from behind the tanks, a hundred of them pointing their guns at him.

"Stop destroying everything!" said the soldier's loudspeaker.

"I'll show you how powerful I am!" thought Jack.

He pointed his finger at one of the soldiers, the poor man started to hallucinate terrible things. A huge worm was crawling up his leg, biting into his flesh.

"Die, worm!" screamed the soldier.

He fired his gun at the worm, but the worm wasn't really there, and so he shot his own leg.

"What the heck are you doing?" shouted another soldier as the previous one screamed in pain.

The hallucinating soldier started to see another worm crawl onto his chest, he blasted it with all his might, but it didn't go away. The soldier had shot his own chest, and now he was dead.

"My gosh…" gasped another soldier.

"Fire, fire, fire!" screamed another.

A rain of bullets came down on the mad genius, Jack held his hands out.

"Your minor weapons cannot beat me!" he laughed.

He stopped the bullets in mid air.

"Shoot!" whispered a soldier.

Jack pushed his hands forwards, sending each bullet into each of the soldiers hearts, killing them instantly. A tank turned its powerful cannon towards Jack.

"Oh no you don't!" giggled Jack.

He bent the nose of the cannon backwards so it was pointing backwards, without knowing, the soldiers fired the cannon, blowing up the tank and themselves. The two remaining tanks drew forward.

"Fire!" said one of the tank crew.

Jack stopped the shell so it was just floating there in mid air; he smiled as he turned it around and fired it at one of the tanks. He then pointed at the last remaining tank, lifted it up into the air with his mind, and crushed it to the size of a golf ball.

"I am Jack Spicer!" growled Jack.

It looked like there was nothing that the ordinary army could do…

The Silver Manta Ray flew through the sky, heading towards America. Raimundo was piloting, but the other Xiaolin crews were listening to John's story about the mystical knights.

"Long ago, before this universe was created, Chaos X and Order X fought each other in a terrible war. In Order X's army there were powerful knights, daemons who wore armor to protect themselves from evil. The survivors escaped the destruction of the previous universe by sealing their souls inside their helmets, and whoever is destined to wear them becomes their host. Omi has become host of the daemon known as Kaval, the Emerald Knight. There are other knights, including this knight," explained John, getting out the Grey Daemon Rank from his jacket.

"Dude, you're a knight too!" said Kimiko.

"Unlike the knights who are named after precious materials, there are lots of Grey Daemon Ranks. They were worn by the normal soldiers of Order X's army, and since I am destined to wear this one, I think it may be Yamikage's armor," John continued.

"That explains it, when Omi wore the knight armor, his personality and voice changed to that of the Emerald Knight!" said Clay.

"Or Kaval," added Kimiko.

"I am only a young Daemon, and I have only heard stories about the brave knights," Dojo said while preening his feathers.

They started to drop from the sky, they were over New York. Raimundo turned his head to face the others.

"Once we land, we need to keep hidden. If Jack sees us, he could kill us with his powers!" he said.

They silently landed, immediately deactivating the ray. Raimundo slipped it into his shirt and they hid down low.

Meanwhile, Jack floated up to the top of the Empire State Building, there was nothing the police or army could do, so nobody tried to stop him.

"This is a good day," thought Jack ", and a very good day indeed."

He heard the faint sound of something heavy landing behind him; he turned around to see the Emerald Knight standing there.

"Stop doing this Jack Spicer, my friend Omi wants you to leave these innocent people alone!" shouted Kaval.

"These people are useless, all this murder and crime they cause. I want to burn all of them, and make the world a better place," smiled Jack, his eyes were that of a mad man.

"But you are only causing terror, you are as worse as them! Not all people are evil, most of them are good," said Kaval.

"Shut up! Let me destroy them, then there won't be any wars!" shouted Jack.

"But if you destroy everybody, who will you rule over?" Kaval asked.

"I shall create new life! A new race of people with no faults at all!" Jack replied.

"But the faults are the things that make people human, nobody is perfect!" shouted Emerald Knight.

Jack laughed.

"To think like that is an error, now I must destroy you!" he screamed.

He fired a purple energy ball from his palm; Emerald Knight blocked it with his powerful hands.

"This power…no it can't be!" groaned Kaval as he held the energy ball.

"It is! Necron Universe! The ultimate power!" Jack laughed.

The energy ball became too great for Kaval to hold, he dropped it immediately, injuring himself and damaging his armor.

"Please…no!" spluttered Kaval.

"Watch as I destroy you!" laughed Jack.

He made the knight experience pain, along with horrible visions. It was a horrible sight, seeing a once proud knight being reduced to a screaming mess.

"Stop it!" screamed Emerald Knight.

"Time to die!" laughed Jack.

He suddenly stopped torturing Kaval; his attention was turned to four helicopters heading their way.

John, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo sneaked round the corner of a building. Raimundo, who was leading, was surprised to see a man in white futuristic armor.

"You kids aren't allowed here, this is a danger zone!" he said.

"Sorry mister, we'll be on our way," whispered Raimundo.

The Xiaolins and John walked away and gathered together.

"Dude, who is that guy, an army officer?" asked the wind dragon.

"I've heard about these guys before, they're Kentech," said John.

"Kentech? I've heard about them too, they sometimes meet my dad, they have really cool technology," Kimiko added.

"Well you see, they're not just scientists. I've run into them countless times, they're paranormal investigators. Something tells me they're using daemonic and alien artifacts and using for the benefit of the human race," said John.

"Whoa, I guess they think they can defeat him!" whispered Clay.

"Be quiet, we're possibly the only members of the public who know what they really do," said John.

"Let's just watch," groaned Kimiko.

The helicopters flew towards the Empire State Building, Jack watched with interest. The four vehicles were Kentech helicopters, 'Garland', 'Golbez', 'Exdeath' and 'Seymour'.

"This is ground control, Garland, head north of the sky scraper!"

"Will do!"

"Golbez, head south!"

"Got it."

"Exdeath, go east!"

"Right away!"

"Seymour, you position yourself to the west!"

"Rodger that."

The four helicopters hovered in a square formation around the massive building; Jack grew more and more inquisitive.

"Right, activate the shield!"

The helicopters suddenly created a force field around the Empire State Building, trapping Jack inside.

"Pitiful humans!" sighed Jack.

Raimundo and the other heroes stood and watched.

"Hey, what the heck is that?" shouted Raimundo.

"Some sort of alien net thingy," said Clay.

Jack lifted his hand to his mouth.

"Hey, are you sure you want to destroy me, I have a hostage!" he shouted.

He looked toward where Emerald Knight was, but the shining knight was gone.

"Surrender, we have isolated you in a force field!" boomed the speaker of one of the helicopters.

"Oh yeah?" smiled Jack.

He held his hands up above his head; thick veins appeared on his head. He then stretched his arms to the sides rapidly, destroying the shield with his mind.

"No!" screamed one of the helicopters.

Jack laughed evilly as he turned his attention to one of the helicopters, it burst into flames immediately. He then pointed his hands at the next two, both of them imploded. The final helicopter's engines stopped working, and it smashed into the building.

"You can't defeat me!" laughed Jack.

He held his hands over his face, slowly; the aura of power surrounding him became visible.

"Oh no, it can't be," gasped John ", everybody, come close to me!"

The Xiaolin did as they were told.

"This is what I can do!" screamed Jack.

"DAEMON SHEILD!"

John protected the Xiaolin warriors with his daemon, while Jack unleashed his fury on the world. The huge explosion he created destroyed most of the buildings in the city, and everybody who wasn't under John's shield. Cars were instantly melted, street lamps bent and wilted. Pieces of the pavement were lifted off the ground, windows were smashed open. People and animals were instantly mummified, grass became a sickly grey. When the explosion was finished, everything was dark and silent.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, but I think it was Jack unleashing his full power," Clay replied.

Yamikage disappeared, and the heroes dispersed, looking for survivors. Raimundo and Kimiko were searching together, Kimiko burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" questioned Raimundo.

"Omi, he went to fight Jack! Now he's dead!" she replied.

"He's not dead! We haven't found proof, knowing how intelligent that little dude can be, there'll be a chance that he's avoided the explosion," said Raimundo.

Clay and John turned sadly towards them.

"Guess we'll have to move ahead, maybe he's close to the Empire state building," said Clay.

"It should be that way, but there's a large mountain of rubble. I don't have the energy to fly up there," added John.

"E ela zata riesaabpu!" panted Yamikage.

Raimundo eyed the mountain of rubble.

"Hey, we have the Crouching Cougar! That can navigate impassable terrain!" he shouted.

"Great idea!" Clay shouted.

"Perhaps Omi's on the other side!" said Kimiko, drying her tears.

They all hopped on the mechanical feline, the cougar slowly climbed the rubble.

"So John, do you know anything about this power Jack's gained?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, it is Necron Universe. Long ago, a universe imploded, and became a magical sword. For many billions of years, it flew through the nothingness that makes up the space between dimensions. Somehow, it must have found a cut in our universe, and entered through it. Whoever wields it is blessed with great power, but in the hands of someone like Jack, it could cause the end of the world," explained John.

"How did it end up with Jack?" asked Kimiko.

"Maybe it's that time machine he created, you know, Omi used it to save the world from Wuya!" replied Clay.

"That was when I was evil…" whispered Raimundo.

The Crouching Cougar hopped off the mountain, it was now on the other side. The ground was brown and cracked, the trees had mutated into tentacles covered in eyes and mouths.

"The explosion has turned this place into a nightmare…" whispered John.

There was a rumbling sound, getting louder and louder. It was coming from the ground, Kimiko jumped.

"It's a monster!" she screamed.

The Tunnel Armadillo burst from the ground, everyone stood back as the vehicle opened. Out crawled an injured Omi.

"Omi!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko ran towards the little water monk, hugging him tightly.

"What you did was stupid, but it was also very brave!" she cried.

"I bought some wu along with the Tatsu Emerald Rank; Tunnel Armadillo, Vacuum blade and the Fancy Feet. I figured that escaping underground would be a good tactic to avoid danger," said Omi.

"What's that in the sky?" shouted Raimundo.

Jack slowly levitated downwards, the heroes stood back as he landed in front of them.

"Stop this Jack, you may be stronger, but I don't think you know how to use these powers properly yet. I can defeat you," said John.

"Die fool!" shouted Jack, pointing his finger at the daemon tamer.

"My daemon isn't letting you torture my mind," said John.

Jack drew his hand back into his pocket.

"Very well then, we shall meet at the temple. You five and your two daemons, be there, or die!" laughed Jack.

He teleported out of sight.

"You can defeat him?" asked Raimundo.

"No, I was only guessing that Jack hasn't mastered his powers. I think he has, it takes a lot of control to blow up a city," John answered.

Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray; they jumped in and flew back over the ocean. The water was black and angry, storm clouds were gathering. As they approached the coast, they could see that Jack's explosion had reached far further than New York. Everything was ruined, all the buildings were destroyed.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" shouted Kimiko.

"Don't worry, we're almost at the temple now!" said Raimundo.

They landed at their ruined temple; the sky was a violent red. Most of the trees were mummified, but some were horribly mutated. The Xiaolin dragons and John hopped off the manta ray, and it shrank back into Raimundo's pocket.

"Where is that super powered good for nothing Jack Spicer?" asked Clay.

"Up here!" shouted Jack.

They all looked up to see the evil boy float down, the heroes all got into their fighting stance.

"Listen Jack, Necron Universe is slowly taking control of your body!" shouted John.

"Enough, fools! Let's finish this!" boomed Jack.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

"SHIMO STAFF!"

Both attacks were repelled by Jack's invisible force field. John jumped into the air and slashed the shield open with Punishment, but Jack forced him backwards.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

The Xiaolin dragons were given a boost of energy so they could execute more powerful attacks, they all grouped together to unleash their team move.

"WUDAI IRON PALM!"

Their fists came smashing down on Jack, but he repelled them with another force field. Dojo glided in to aid the Xiaolin dragons.

"ROARING PHOENIX!"

Jack caught the bird daemon's blast and transformed it into his own attack; Dojo was engulfed in purple flames.

"Dojo!" cried Kimiko.

She picked up the injured phoenix; his feathers were now mostly black instead of green and yellow. She held him close to her chest while the others fought Jack.

"I will be alright!" he spluttered.

"I need to put you in a safe place," said Kimiko.

"Don't worry, I shall use my regenerating ability," Dojo spluttered.

"You can regenerate?" questioned Kimiko.

"RED CURE!"

Dojo's body was surrounded by red light, slowly, his feathers regenerated.

"Come on Dojo, lets help our friends!" shouted Kimiko.

John got out Law and Order; he unleashed a fury of bullets at Jack, who deflected them in different directions.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

Clay hit the evil genius hard, but he was blasted away by a purple beam.

"CAT'S EYE DRACO, ARROW SPARROW, STAR HANABI, WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko unleashed an extremely powerful fire blast that knocked Jack into the wall, pushing him into it with great force. The move bore resemblance to a move Raimundo had used to finish off Leroy Braun's dragon (See my series 1). Jack lay on the floor dazed, but the Xiaolin dragons were amazed to see him get up.

"I'll show you the true power of Necron Universe!" he screamed.

A dark hole appeared behind him, Jack had opened a hole to Chaos X. They all heard growling sounds coming from the hole; something was trying to come through.

"Oh no!" shouted John.

"What is it?" asked Raimundo.

"Jack has opened a portal to the netherworld that means he's going to bring some kind of D-Fauna!" replied John.

"D-Fauna? Is that a monster?" Raimundo questioned.

"They're animals and plants that live in the nether world, most of them are harmful to humans!" John answered.

Jack laughed as he looked into the hole.

"Now, face the wrath of the Black Horror!" he laughed.

Black slime burst from the portal, it created a huge puddle on the ground. The puddle erupted into a mass of tentacles and mouths, the beast did not even try to harm Jack, for he was its master. The portal slowly vanished afterwards.

"Sweet mother of Texas! That thing reminds me of the time my pig tried to cook dinner!" shouted Clay.

"That's a Black Horror, a creature that can absorb other creatures to grow!" said John.

"Gross, what shall we do?" asked Raimundo.

"You, Clay and Omi can fight the horror. Me, Kimiko and Dojo can make Jack lose his concentration," replied John.

"But John, my chi is very low now!" shouted Kimiko.

"Just keep out of the way; maybe you and Dojo can tend the wounded if things get ugly!" John shouted.

The six heroes split up; the water, wind and earth dragons stood in front of the mighty beast. The fire dragon, daemon tamer and phoenix tried to sneak round to distract Jack.

"Alright you disgusting freak, time to show you what we're made of!" shouted Raimundo.

"TSUNAMI WATER BLADE!"

Omi slashed at the black blob with his ice blades, but it merely regenerated its injuries. It roared as it slammed the water monk backwards into a wall with one of its tentacles.

"STONE FIST!"

Not even Clay's earth power could stop the Black Horror, it roared in anger at the dragon's futile attempts.

"PULSAR LIGHT!"

The blinding flash that Raimundo created barely hurt the Black Horror, the three dragons fell back and regrouped.

"Nothing hurts it!" Omi shouted.

"Wait, I have one more trick up my sleeve. We could combine our elements together!" said Raimundo.

"Great idea!" cheered Clay.

They began to charge up their elemental attacks.

"WATER EARTH WIND FURY!"

A grey, blue and green blast shot at the black monster, making it retract.

"Yeah, it's working!" shouted Raimundo.

The monster shot out a long tendril, it wrapped around Raimundo's leg.

"Look out Rai!" shouted Clay.

Raimundo was dragged towards the monster, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

Raimundo was sucked underneath the body of the monster and crushed. The creature grew in size as it absorbed him.

"Raimundo!" cried Omi.

"No!" screamed Clay.

Kimiko turned around to face the monster; she had just seen her friend get crushed.

"Oh Raimundo!" she whimpered.

"Keep going, if we win we can stop any other people from getting killed!" shouted John.

Clay and Omi roared with anger.

"You sick freak!" screamed Clay.

"We'll destroy you!" screamed Omi.

A tentacle whipped out and hit Omi, sending him flying towards Kimiko, Dojo and John. Clay ran in with a powerfully charged attack.

"TEXAN LANDSLIDE!"

The attack hit the Black Horror hard, making it scream in pain. He continued to press the attack on the beast; it lashed out at him and pulled him in.

"Clay, no!" screamed Kimiko as she and Dojo tended Omi's wounds.

"Get off me!" growled Clay as he ripped the tentacle off.

He was standing right in the middle of the black mass, punching at the tentacles that formed to hit him. A mouth suddenly opened up next to him, grabbed Clay with its tongue, and swallowed him.

"Not again!" screamed Kimiko.

"Clay…" gasped Omi.

John roared in fury.

"This is enough Jack," he leapt at the genius with his sword out ", I will defeat you!"

Jack turned and smiled,.

"Nobody can beat me!" he laughed.

John thought for a second, he had the power of the Grey Daemon Knight. He got out the grey horn and activated its secret power, transforming into a knight. One arm was slightly larger and more armored than the other, and terminated in a four fingered claw. John's knight form stood about six feet tall, shorter than the Emerald knight, and possibly faster.

"Good shall always prevail," he said.

"Come here and fight, metal man!" laughed Jack.

John leapt at the evil genius, his two guns and sword became one huge blade, with the aid of the 'contact fusion' ability.

"CHASTISEMENT BLOW!"

The huge sword came slamming down on Jack's force field, it still wasn't strong enough.

"Nothing can destroy me!" Jack shouted.

"Kimiko, use the Eye of Dashi with the Star Hanabi!" spluttered the heavily injured Omi.

Kimiko put the two shengongwu together.

"EYE OF DASHI, STAR HANABI!"

A more powerful blast of fire shot out from the star, aiding John's efforts.

"You are still weak!" laughed Jack.

"John, use this!" shouted Omi, tossing John the Vacuum Blade.

John used the knight's contact fusion again.

"VACUUM BLADE!"

This time, the shield and Jack's power was broken. Jack fell to the ground, exhausted. But the danger was far from over, a portal opened, sucking the Black Horror inside.

"We did it!" shouted Kimiko.

"No, Necron Universe has left Jack's body, its attempting to suck the universe inside out!" shouted John.

Jack woke up and saw that he was being slowly devoured by the black hole, he wriggled and screamed in terror.

"Oh no!" he screamed as he was sucked into the vortex.

Omi and Kimiko grabbed onto each other tightly, Dojo's sharp talons dug into Kimiko's shoulder, but she didn't mind. John had reverted back to his normal form, and was stopping himself from being sucked in by holding onto Punishment, that he had stabbed into the ground.

"I'm slipping!" shouted Dojo.

His talons lost grip on Kimiko's shoulder, he let go and was sucked into the vortex.

"No!" cried Kimiko.

"He was just enjoying freedom…" whispered Omi.

They looked back at John, he was looking at them too.

"Get out of here, far away. Use the Golden Tiger Claws!" shouted John.

"But we can't leave you!" wailed Kimiko.

"Just go," whispered John.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

They teleported far away from the temple, in the dark forest. Kimiko knelt on the floor, Omi laid next to her, as he was still too injured.

"Why did everyone die?" screamed Kimiko.

"Nobody has to die," said a voice.

Kimiko turned around to see the same little girl she saw when the xiaolins were against Hacker (see my series 1).

"You!" gasped Kimiko.

"The world wasn't supposed to end today, so I must rebuild everything," the girl said.

"Wait, who are you?" Kimiko asked.

"Pandora," smiled the girl.

The ghost like girl disappeared in a flash of white light, the shining brilliance engulfed everything.

"So pretty…" spluttered Omi.

In a flash, everything was returned back to the way it was. The four Xiaolin dragons and Dojo lay in a beautiful green field, Raimundo slowly woke up.

"Did we…die?" he asked.

"Not so sure, but I think we won the battle!" shouted Clay.

"Great, I feel like I can do anything!" cheered Omi.

"Me too!" Kimiko shouted.

"I am ready to go on more adventures!" shouted Dojo.

In Jack's dark room, the boy genius slowly woke up and looked at his clock.

"Five more minutes," he moaned as he fell back to sleep.

John walked slowly through the rainy streets of some far off city.

"I do enjoy this world," he said.

Necron universe was too powerful to be destroyed, so it was sent back, flying through the nothingness. It would be a certainly long time until it came back into existence again.

His


	8. The Secret Of Atlantis

DISCLAMER: You know the drill, Xiaolin showdown and Evangelion does not belong to me.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

The Secret Of Atlantis

"We can't let Jack get the Hammer Of Khorne, this is where his lucky streak ends!" shouted Raimundo.

The Silver Manta Ray chased after Jack's jet, the Hammer Of Khorne was a dangerous wu, able to feed off a person's anger and make them stronger.

"Get off my tail, losers! The Hammer is mine!" shouted Jack.

He performed lots of summersaults, but Raimundo's pilot skills were as good as his. Jack dropped a couple of bombs at the silver craft, but Raimundo still demonstrated his driving capabilities. They were now flying over the ocean.

"Face it Jack, we can still keep up with you!" sighed Raimundo.

"What's that in the sky?" asked Omi.

A yellow beam of light shined down upon the Xiaolin warriors craft, it was pulling them towards land.

"What the heck?" Kimiko shouted.

"It's like a giant lasso!" said Clay.

Jack looked back at the Silver Manta ray; he didn't understand what it was either.

"Weird, I guess I can take the wu!" he sneered.

The xiaolin craft was pulled onto dry land by the beam, they watched Jack escape. They gasped as they saw another ship that looked like the silver manta ray come into view, it landed beside them.

"More friends?" asked Omi.

"No, aliens!" Raimundo replied.

The space ship's doors opened up, the craft's passengers came out. Resembling mechanical jellyfish, the aliens hovered over to the Xiaolin dragons.

"Let's get out and fight!" shouted Omi.

They jumped out, immediately getting into battle positions.

"What odd creatures…" whispered Dojo.

The robotic beings floated a few inches above the ground, their tentacles constantly writhing.

"Pleaus omse wiyj ua, wa meak ni harn," they droned.

Raimundo leapt forwards.

"TYPHOON BOOM!"

The blast of wind seemed like it didn't affect the aliens, Kimiko stepped forwards.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The fire did not seem to harm the beings, they floated forwards.

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

The robotic creatures were not affected, they continued to float onwards.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

Clay's strong attack didn't work too; Dojo spread his wings and flew into battle.

"CRIMSON BOLT!"

The aliens still appeared to be undamaged; slowly they stretched their tentacles in the air.

"Avyomayuns thu sleup yah," they droned.

Suddenly, the Xiaolin dragons woke up on the black stone floor of some sort of circular room; they were surrounded by clouded glass walls.

"Did those aliens transport us to their ship?" asked Clay.

"Looks like it, here they come!" whispered Raimundo.

Through the walls they could see the silhouettes of the mechanical jellyfish; they were accompanied by another kind of alien. Slowly, one part of the translucent wall opened and a bizarre creature walked out. Standing about six feet tall, the entity was humanoid, possessing two arms and two legs. That is where the similarity ended, for its limbs terminated into long sharp claws, and the skin was wrinkly and brown. Instead of a head, the creature possessed a single yellow eye, about the size of a melon. It walked up to the Xiaolin dragons and their daemon and inspected them closely. Its eye suddenly rotated about 180 degrees, and it walked back out of the room. The sillouettes of three creatures, different to the robots and the Cyclops, could be seen through the cloudy glass.

"These could be the boss aliens!" whispered Kimiko.

The three tall aliens walked into the room, they too possessed two arms and legs. They were coloured silver, and stood about seven and a half feet tall. Their shoulders were very wide, and their waist very thin, giving their bodies roughly the shape of a triangle. On their chest was a vertical slit, about sixty centimetres long. Their ribs, eight of them, glowed through their silver skin, shining blue with bioluminescence. Their long and thin necks held up what appeared to be a yellow diamond, a little bit bigger than a human fist. One alien gestured Raimundo to take something out of his shirt.

"Do it Rai, they might be kind," Kimiko whispered.

Raimundo lifted out the Falcon's Eye, the alien used its six digit hand to show that it was not what it needed. Raimundo lifted out the Tongue of Saiping, the alien displayed a clear thumbs up with one of its two thumbs of its right hand.

"Is this what you wanted me to use?" asked Raimundo, using the tongue to speak.

"Correct, that object allows you to speak and translate our speech. I am Zvorlet, and my people are the Rauzans. For years we have been searching for a man called Dashi, we abducted you because we saw you were piloting his craft. Please, come with us," said the alien.

The xiaolin dragons followed the Zvorlet out of the room, along with his two Rauzan companions and their one eyed creature.

"So you knew Dashi, but how?" asked Raimundo.

"One day he visited our city of Atlantis, he was quite curious about our civilisation. He was creating objects known as the tools of God, and asked us if we could share our information. When he explained his quest to defeat evil, we gave him one of our ships, the same one you were piloting," the Rauzan answered.

"Atlantis, didn't that get destroyed?" asked Omi.

Zvorlet stopped suddenly; he turned around to face Omi.

"We shall speak about this later. Xandru, why have you bought a Meguwaka with you?" asked Zvorlet.

His companion 'looked' at the one eyed creature.

"He has grown attached to me, I shall send him back to the fields," answered Xandru.

The alien led the Meguwaka out of the corridor. The two remaining Rauzans, four humans and daemon continued to walk, until they came to an automatic door that opened up on a lush green garden.

"Where exactly are we?" Kimiko questioned.

"On a Rauzan World Saucer, our empire spans many galaxies, but most of us live on our large space ships. We have many races that help us, including the Meguwakas and Dou. The Dou were the mechanical beings that met you first, they speak many languages. Right now I believe they are speaking Cavalese, for no particular reason," explained Zvorlet.

"Can you explain about Atlantis now?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, it is the reason we bought you. A terrible being destroyed our city, killing millions of us. We Rauzans live thousands of years naturally, but can lay dormant for millions if in suspended animation. Unfortunately, my life mate was in Atlantis, and she died with it. We built Atlantis as a research station, but it slowly grew into a city. We examined some of the earth creatures, bioengineering some to use as hunting beasts and guardians. Some of them rebelled, giant spiders that we used for farming crops," said Zvorlet.

"Your wife died? We know who is to blame!" shouted Omi.

"You do?" asked Zvorlet.

"Yes, a dragon. He revealed himself to be a demon called Reid and betrayed my friends, who found me imprisoned. He stole my identity," said Dojo.

Zvorlet knelt down towards Omi, so the two were face to diamond.

"Young child, where is Dashi?" asked the Rauzan.

Omi looked sad.

"He was also murdered by Reid."

Zvorlet cupped his diamond with his hands; Omi lowered his head in sadness.

"This Reid, we shall kill him. He is an enemy to the Rauzans, he is enemy to the Humans, he is an enemy to all that is good," said the other Rauzan that accompanied them.

"Did your friends and relatives die too?" Kimiko asked the Rauzan.

"Yes, I am the only one left of a family that consisted of a hundred," replied the Rauzan.

"So sad…" whispered Kimiko.

"We are sorry for wasting your time; we must let you go home. We thought you had Dashi with you," said Zvorlet.

Raimundo walked up to the Rauzans.

"Don't sweat dude, we'll get Reid for you!" he smiled.

"Well done, but I am not a man. We Rauzans are hermaphrodites," said Zvorlet.

Raimundo looked embarrassed, but Zvorlet merely laughed.

"You and your ship shall be beamed down back to Earth; we hope to see you in the future. Perhaps we shall team up and combat the forces of darkness," said the other Rauzan.

"Thank you," smiled Kimiko.

Omi slapped his forehead.

"Oh no, Jack Spicer must've got the Hammer of Khorne by now!" shouted Omi.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon," said Clay.

"We have to sort out a few things," added Raimundo.

Both the Rauzans laughed.

"That is okay," they said.

Three Dou escorted the Xiaolin dragons to the circular room again, with their tentacles, the mechanical beings pointed to the centre of the room. The warriors and their daemon stood in the centre, and immediately appeared back on earth, beside the Silver manta ray.

"Let's go back to the temple, next time we'll make sure that we can get to the Shengongwu first!" said Raimundo.

"I am glad we are back on earth again," said Omi.

"Me too," added Clay.

Hannibal, Reid, Poze and Epiales stood on the mountain they called their home.

"Soon the time will come," said Poze.

"We shall gather enough energy to resurrect our father," said Reid.

"We shall kill those who get in our way," said Epiales.

"Our goal shall be completed soon!" laughed Hannibal.

"Agreed," added a fifth being.

Little did they know that they were being watched from another mountain.

"I must warn the xiaolin dragons," said the Diamond Knight.

He flew and vanished into the dense knight. The Xiaolin dragons thought that their adventures were dangerous enough, they were about to get even more deadly.


	9. Metal, Wood And Void

DISCLAMER: If I did own Neon Genesis and Xiaolin showdown, I wouldn't be on fan fiction.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Metal, Wood And Void

"So master Fung said there were more elements than just our four?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, that explains why Jermaine can manipulate electricity like he does, he's the thunder dragon," answered Kimiko.

"And I thought we were special, being the only four dragons," said Clay.

"Master Fung said that he hadn't told us because he doesn't want us to meet the same fate as the first dragons. They all parted ways, or died," added Omi.

Kimiko turned to face Omi.

"So what do you think the other elements are?" she asked him.

"He said that there was a dragon of Void, Metal and Wood. That means there's a total of eight chosen ones," explained Omi.

Kimiko thought for a while.

"Should we find the other chosen ones?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, if we meet up, we will be destined to fall," Omi replied.

"Look Omi, that was 1500 years ago, this is now. Things have changed now!" shouted Raimundo, slightly angry at how pessimistic Omi was.

Omi looked up and smiled.

"True, we shall look for them. Perhaps as a team we can defeat Chase, Wuya and Hannibal," he said.

"Yeah, Jack Spicer won't stand a chance if there are eight of us and only five of him and his super robots!" shouted Clay.

Dojo glided into the room, startling the four warriors.

"There has been another fluctuation; I believe another artefact has revealed itself. I can picture it in my mind; it is some sort of eye…" said the magical bird.

Soon the monks crowded around Master Fung and the mystic scroll.

"The Eye of the Beholder lets whoever wears it to become extremely beautiful or handsome," read Fung.

"That seems pretty useless…" groaned Raimundo.

"Are you kidding? That sounds awesome!" shouted Kimiko.

They headed toward the source of the magical fluctuation, Glasgow. They landed in a small alleyway, looking carefully for the mystical object.

"I think I can see it!" shouted Clay, pointing to a washing line above him.

"You can!" shouted Raimundo.

The Eye of the Beholder was in the pocket of a shirt hanging out to dry; it was like a golden four pointed star, with a pink jewel in the middle.

"The eye is mine, losers!" shouted Jack as he and his Sentaibots teleported in front of the Xiaolin crew.

The robots and their master got into a fighting stance, so did the Xiaolin warriors.

"No, the eye is ours!" shouted another voice.

Both Sentaibots and Xiaolins were startled to see a group of three people, wearing xiaolin armour. The one in the middle was male, as they could tell by his voice; he had a curious black and purple spiral as a symbol on his chest. The third was a female, as they could see by her body shape; she had a picture of a leaf on her chest. The final warrior was male, and had a picture of a silver diamond on his chest.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"We're here to claim the wu!" shouted the boy with the diamond picture on his chest, he had a French accent.

"You better not get in our way, buster!" shouted the girl, she had an Australian accent.

Jacks Sentaibots jumped in front of him.

"You don't wanna mess with my boys!" he laughed.

The Australian girl jumped forwards and unleashed her Wudai attack.

"WUDAI VENUS WOOD!"

Sentaibot Yellow was knocked over by a blast of leaves, Blue jumped in to take his place.

"WUDAI ASTEROID METAL!"

The French boy made a blade of metal jolt up from the ground, knocking the robot over.

"WUDAI PLUTO VOID!"

Both Sentaibots Red and Green were knocked into a wall by a purple blast; Jack jumped forwards and morphed into Sentaibot White.

"Now it's my turn!" he shouted.

He ran towards the three new Xiaolin warriors; they began to unite their powers.

"VOID WOOD METAL FURY!"

They created a brown, purple and silver blast that knocked White over, causing him to transform back into Jack.

"Sentaibots, retreat!" screamed Jack.

His Sentaibots jumped to their feet, Jack pressed a button on his watch, calling his jet to pick them up. The five evildoers jumped into the craft and flew into the sky.

"PHOTON RAY!"

A white laser appeared from nowhere and shot the craft out of the sky, they could hear Jack shriek like a girl. The blast had been created by the finger of a blonde boy, wearing grey jeans and a white shirt.

"Well done King," said the wood warrior.

The void warrior created a purple mist that obscured the view of Clay, Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko. Soon the smoke cleared and the four mysterious people were gone.

"They were the other Dragons!" shouted Kimiko.

"They took the Eye of the Beholder!" shouted Clay.

Omi thought deeply.

"Perhaps these new warriors aren't on our side?" he said.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the temple, perhaps we'll be luckier when another Wu reveals itself," said Raimundo.

After spending a while at the temple, Raimundo and the others stood around the scroll, another Shengongwu had revealed itself.

"The Sunbeam Glasses allow the user to fire dangerous heat rays from their eyes, please retrieve it, as it is most dangerous," explained Fung.

They travelled to the Rocky Mountains, the Silver Manta Ray touched down on the parched earth. They climbed out and saw the mysterious glasses half buried in the earth.

"There they are!" shouted Omi.

What appeared to be a glistening comet came down from the sky, it startled the four xiaolin warriors. It began to slow down; it appeared that the three warriors they had met earlier were riding it. They jumped off it; the comet became the mysterious blonde boy.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Raimundo.

"We're the xiaolin dragons!" shouted the Australian girl.

Their armour disappeared, revealing their true appearances. The girl had black hair that was tied back tightly into a ponytail; she wore a kaki shirt and shorts. The French boy had a lot of freckles and dusty brown hair; he wore a purple sweater and trousers. The dragon of void revealed himself to be a smart dressing boy with dark brown hair, he wore glasses.

"My name is Tristan, nice to meat you!" smiled the dragon of void, he had a British accent.

"Mon nom est Pierre," said the dragon of metal.

"G'day, my name's Sheila!" said the dragon of wood.

"I am King, the sensor of the Shengongwu and transportation of the three dragons," said the blonde boy.

Raimundo stepped forwards.

"We're Xiaolin dragons too, I'm the dragon of wind, Raimundo!" he shouted.

"I'm Clay, dragon of earth," said Clay.

"I'm the dragon of fire, Kimiko!" shouted Kimiko.

"I am Omi, dragon of water. I am the best!" shouted Omi.

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"We're just as strong as you!" he shouted to the three new dragons.

"Let's prove it then, in a showdown for the Sunbeam Glasses!" said Tristan.

Clay walked up to Raimundo.

"Mind if I take this one, partner?" he asked.

"Go ahead!" smiled Raimundo.

Pierre walked up to Tristan.

"I'll fight this brute!" he said.

The dragons of metal and earth walked up to the magical glasses, they both touched the Shengongwu at the same time.

"I wager the Jade Whistle!" shouted Clay.

"I wager the Eye of the Beholder!" Pierre shouted.

"The game is rock lifting, whoever can make the highest tower out of boulders in a minute wins! Let's go, xiaolin showdown!"

A pile of boulders for both warriors suddenly appeared from the ground.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

The showdown had begun.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

Clay kicked one boulder on top of another.

"Come on Clay!" Omi cheered.

Pierre focussed his chi energy into his strongest attack.

"IRON TITAN!"

A huge metal giant rose from the ground, picking Pierre up gently with one of its massive hands. It started to use its other hand to rapidly build a tower of boulders with hardly any effort.

"Clay, speed up a little bit!" shouted Kimiko.

It was no use; Pierre had a major advantage with his metal giant. Soon a minute was over; the dragon of metal had won the showdown. Pierre's giant returned to the ground and the Jade Whistle and Sunbeam glasses were taken.

"How pathetic!" sneered Pierre.

"Oh come on Pierre, he wasn't that bad!" added Sheila.

Clay stood with his hands on his chest, panting. The continuous use of his Seismic Kick had used a lot of his energy.

"We'll see you around some time!" shouted Tristan.

"But don't expect us to become your allies that easily," added Sheila.

"Au revoir!" Pierre chuckled.

"Perhaps if you show us your full power we might join you," said King.

King super sized himself and the three dragons hopped on, together they flew into the sky.

"Grr, we'll try to get them on our side somehow!" growled Raimundo.

"Perhaps next time we see them we should show them our Xiaolin powers," said Omi.

"Yeah, then they'll believe us!" added Kimiko.

Dojo looked a little bit worried.

"What's wrong, little feathered friend?" asked Clay.

"That King, he has something surrounding him that makes me think he's a daemon, or a demon…" Dojo replied.

"We can find out more about these dragons from master Fung, lets just go back to the temple now," said Raimundo.

As they flew off in the Silver Manta Ray, the Diamond knight was watching them secretly.

"Soon Raimundo, you shall be destined to be the Diamond Knight," he whispered.


	10. Jack's Ultimate Team

DISCLAMER: I don't own Xiaolin showdown, and I don't own any theme songs. But I do own a nice pair of shoes.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Jack's Ultimate Team

Jack sat at a large table in his dining room, he wasn't alone. Tubbimura, Panda Bubba and his two bodyguards, Catnappe, Chameleon Bot, Vlad, Cyclops, Le Mime, Big Baboo (See my series 1), Megan, Robo-Jack and the Sentaibots sat around the table too.

"So people, can you tell me why you're all here?" asked Jack.

"We want to rejoin you, Panda Bubba organised this meeting with you," said Tubbimura.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Jack as he turned to face the criminal mastermind.

"After Toshiro Tohomiko fired me from Toshiro Electronics, I had nowhere else to go," replied Panda Bubba.

"And why are you here, Ashley?" Jack asked Catnappe.

"I just want something to do," she moaned, Jack put his fingers in his ears, pretending he ignored her just to get on her nerves.

Cyclops was laughing loudly; he found something absolutely hilarious about Le Mime, even though the French clown wasn't doing anything funny.

"So what shall we do?" asked Vlad.

"Try to take over the world!" shouted Jack, as if the Russian vendor was stupid.

"Oh, I see," said Vlad, quietly.

"But I don't see why that guy has to come along!" shouted Catnappe, pointing at a new character who had just appeared, a bald man with a blank expression.

"Oh, that's Fred, Fred the man," said Jack.

"Meep," said Fred the man.

Big Baboo looked puzzled.

"What does he do?" he asked.

Jack thought for a while.

"Meep, he just Meeps," he replied.

"How would he help us complete our mission?" asked Chameleon Bot.

"I don't know, I just let him join because the more people we have, the more likely we'll take over the world," Jack replied.

"Meep," said Fred the man.

"Lame! Raise your hand if you think Human Jack is lame!" shouted Robo-Jack.

The robotic Jack held up his hand, so did one of Panda Bubba's guards. The other guard slapped his forehead in embarrassment. Catnappe knew Jack sucked, but she couldn't be bothered to do anything.

"Jack, I'm tired!" moaned Megan.

"Tired? I didn't pay you to be in this team because you were tired!" shouted Jack.

"You're paying me?" asked Megan, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Umm, yeah. With, err, cookies," Jack answered.

Little Megan jumped for joy.

"Hooray!" she squealed.

Jack looked around the room.

"Anyone else want cookies?" he asked.

"I do!" shouted Tubbimura.

Both the ninja and little girl walked out of the room, Catnappe turned towards Jack.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We'll wait for a Shengongwu to be activated," replied the boy genius.

"Meep," added Fred the man.

Meanwhile, Jermaine stood outside the temple; he wanted to see the xiaolin warriors. Omi watched from the window, he saw the dragon of thunder knocking on the door.

"Friends, it is Jermaine!" shouted Omi.

"Great, I want to ask him a few things," said Raimundo.

They greeted their American fried at the door.

"I'm happy to see you guys, weird stuff has been happening!" he said.

He came into the temple, Omi was extremely happy to see him.

"When did you become the dragon of thunder?" asked Raimundo.

"When I flew back to New York, a thunder storm occurred. As I walked down the street, I was hit by several bolts of lightning. I wasn't even hurt, and then I discovered I could run really fast. It was as if my cells were supercharged," explained Jermaine.

"So you're a chosen one, that explains how you were able to advance to the Wudai level far before we did," said Kimiko.

"Soon after, I went to Guan's temple. He was an enemy of Chase, and any enemy of that guy is a friend of mine," added Jermaine.

Raimundo remembered his chilling experience with the demon Backbeard, and how he didn't want to speak to him again.

"How's that Backbeard thing doing?" asked Raimundo.

"He's still locked up, but he keeps saying the same thing over and over again; 'My siblings shall unite'. It really freaks me out…" Jermaine replied.

Kimiko remembered the three new dragons they had met.

"Have you heard of the dragons of wood, metal and void?" she questioned the thunder dragon.

"Yeah, they met me one day, they didn't believe I was a Xiaolin dragon at first, but when I showed them my powers, they asked me if I wanted to join their team. I turned down their offer, that metal guy's such a jerk!" said Jermaine.

Dojo flew into the room.

"I sense another Shengongwu; it resembles a bag of some sort…" he said.

The five warriors and their daemon friend looked at the scroll.

"Whoa, it's called the Bag of Tricks, anything can fit inside! We need to get it!" shouted Raimundo.

They all hopped into the Silver Manta ray and headed towards the small country of Sri Lanka. The mystical flying machine touched down on the ground, they were shocked to see Jack Spicer slowly walking up to it. He seemed like he was alone, so Omi ran up to combat him.

"Jack, the wu is ours!" he shouted as he ran.

"I don't think so, Cue-ball!" laughed Jack.

Jack's team of villains jumped down from his jet, what was amazing was the fact they could all fit in there.

"Whoa, I recognise some of these creeps, but not all of them. Jack's grown more powerful!" shouted Jermaine.

Tubbimura jumped in front of Raimundo, the wind warrior had defeated the ninja assassin before. Catnappe jumped in front of Kimiko, a girl on girl fight was a fair fight. Le Mime jumped in front of Clay; Clay had used his intelligence to defeat the French fiend. Omi took on the infamous Chameleon Bot, and Jermaine took on Big Baboo.

"Dojo; you get the Bag of Tricks!" shouted Kimiko as she fought the cat like thief.

The phoenix nodded his head and flew towards the new Shengongwu, he touched it with his beak, but Jack also touched the wu with a twig he had picked up.

"Dojo I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" shouted the boy genius.

"I cannot fight alone, so I shall call my comrades into battle!" said Dojo.

"Great, a cosmic clash showdown!" shouted Jack.

Dojo looked at his friends; he needed to think carefully about each one.

"I choose Kimiko and Jermaine to be on my side. We shall all wager the Cutter crab," said Dojo.

The dragons of thunder and fire jumped beside Dojo, Jack selected his team of fighters. Vlad and Fred the man jumped up to join their leader.

"Meep," said Fred the man.

"The game shall be a good old fashioned three man tag team battle, we'll wager the Oxygem!" shouted Jack.

"Let's go; GONG YI TENPAI!"

Dojo was first to fight for the Xiaolin Side, Jack was first to fight for the evil side. Jack transformed into his Sentaibot armour.

"FEATHER ATTACK!"

The feathers from Dojo's wings couldn't damage White's armour; Jack came in with his powerful move.

"SILVER BEAM!"

The glowing finger beam blasted Dojo out of the ring, with his last minute of consciousness, he tagged Kimiko.

"You shouldn't pick on people weaker than you!" shouted Kimiko.

"Who's going to make me?" Jack asked.

"I am! WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko's flames didn't seem to affect the powerful robot, Jack held out his hand.

"MAGIC MISSILE!"

He fired a missile at Kimiko, but the nimble fire dragon avoided the attack.

"CUTTER CRAB!"

Kimiko used the crab Shengongwu to attack White's armour; she succeeded in cracking it slightly.

"MAGMA FIST!"

Jack punched Kimiko away with his flaming punch, Kimiko was out. The only Xiaolin member left was Jermaine.

"I will defeat you!" shouted Jermaine.

"Face it Jermaine, you're gonna lose, you're the only good guy left!" laughed Jack.

Jermaine got out the helmet he had found shortly after they rescued Mieko from the possession of Poze, Jack's eyes widened.

"It's another knight!" shouted Raimundo.

Jermaine smiled as he put the white helmet on his head.

"TATSU QUARTZ RANK!"

Jermaine became a tall and thin white knight; the knight bore resemblance to a Japanese giant robot, like the other knights.

"Whoa!" gasped Jack.

"You're time ends here, I am Lithius, the Quartz Knight!" shouted the brave daemon knight.

He rushed forwards and rapidly punched Sentaibot White, knocking him out of the ring. It seemed that speed was this warrior's strong point. Vlad jumped in to take Jack's place.

"OXYGEM!"

Vlad used the Shengongwu to fire a blast of Ozone at the Quartz Knight, but Lithius merely deflected the attack with his bare hands.

"Puny Shengongwu do not work against the daemons!" he laughed.

He hit Vlad out of the Ring, so fast he couldn't be seen. Fred stood there, motionless. After about a few second, he turned and walked away. The battle was over; Xiaolin had won for the first time in a long while.

"Yes, excellent Jermaine! Jermaine?" Raimundo saw that the thunder warrior was asleep.

Jack was helped by Vlad to his jet; Jack looked back at the xiaolin warriors with disgust.

"I will win the Shengongwu, just you wait!" he growled.

The jet flew off into the sky, and the Silver Manta Ray flew in the opposite direction.

It was the afternoon, Jermaine stood outside the temple, waiting to say his goodbyes. They had all asked questions, like the mystery of the daemon knights.

"SHEN GA ROO!"

Jermaine travelled back to the Fire Temple in the robot Shengongwu, the xiaolin dragons waved goodbye to their friend. They were certain that they would meet again.

Hannibal stood on the mountain, along with Reid and his other demon comrades.

"I think that Raimundo will get quite a surprise tomorrow," chuckled Hannibal.

"Yes, indeed he will. We must not let him be the diamond knight!" laughed the mysterious new member of his team.


	11. Wind Vursus Wind

DISCLAMER: I don't own any sort of cartoon, sad isn't it?

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Wind Versus Wind

"The Siren Shell enables a person to render their target mute and steals their voice," read Omi as he looked at the scroll, a new Shengongwu had been activated.

"Great, perhaps this time we'll get it!" shouted Raimundo.

"We're not gonna let that lily livered Jack Spicer get his grubby mits on the Shengongwu!" added Clay.

Kimiko looked in Omi's direction.

"Omi!" she whispered.

"Yes?" replied the bald headed monk.

"If things get a little ugly, can you turn into the Emerald Knight?" asked the dragon of fire.

Omi looked slightly sad.

"I have a horrible feeling that the Emerald Rank isn't strong enough to defeat the strong enemies. It feels extremely strange when I put it on; I can't explain what it's like when a daemon uses your body like Kaval does to me. Luckily he was just my friend, but Poze was a demon, and he can possess people too," Omi replied.

Raimundo was eager to set off, Clay and Dojo had already climbed aboard the Silver Manta Ray.

"Come in, we have a Siren Shell to win!" shouted the wind master.

They flew over the moors of Scotland, it was extremely windy. Raimundo used his powers of wind to steady the Manta Ray as it flew, helping it land in a safe place. The blustery weather buffeted Kimiko; she was glad that she had chosen to not wear a skirt.

"It should be able to find a shell, it would stand out amongst all this grey," she said.

"Yeah, but what if it got blown away?" said Raimundo.

They looked carefully for the small object, Dojo's feathers and wings suddenly twitched.

"I can sense it just east of here," he said.

They began to walk east, as they approached the hill; they saw Jack's jet hovering over the ground. The evil genius and Le Mime slowly approached the Shengongwu they had just found.

"Too late!" whispered Clay.

Omi leapt down off the hill to combat the two villains, they turned around to face him. Jack folded his arms in frustration while Le Mime created an invisible wall, Omi ran strait into it. Raimundo clenched his fists.

"I'm going in to save him!" he shouted.

He used his Bukujutsu to fly down towards his friend, he stared at his rivals.

"Come on Jack, hand over the wu, we deserve to win it!" shouted Raimundo.

"Not now! I've had a lucky streak, you always get the wu, let me have a chance to catch up!" shouted Jack.

"No way, you're evil!" laughed Raimundo.

Jack screamed.

"Le Mime, get them!" he wailed.

Le Mime skipped up to the two xiaolin warriors, the dragons of wind and water laughed.

"You think we can't beat you? We've found a way to get past your tricks before!" shouted Raimundo.

"Yeah, we can beat you easy!" Omi added.

Le Mime adjusted the beret on his head and pulled up his sleeve.

"But Le Mime's learnt a few more tricks," said Jack.

Le Mime punched thin air, Raimundo felt somebody punch him in the back, but there was nobody there. The bad French clown looked at Omi, without touching the water monk; he slammed him to the ground.

"That no good Mime! He's perfected his skills!" shouted Clay.

Raimundo got himself off the ground, he was laughing quietly.

"What? Do you think it's funny that I'm beating you?" asked Jack.

Le Mime attacked again, Raimundo swiped the air, and grabbed onto an invisible hand.

"If he can create invisible boxes and walls, he can create invisible people. All I need to do now is imagine that this person is weaker than me," said Raimundo.

He picked up and tossed the invisible man at Le Mime, the French clown was knocked over by his own imaginary construct.

"Way to go Rai!" cheered Kimiko.

"Ha, all I need to do now is go Sentaibot!" laughed Jack.

"Uh oh…" gasped Omi.

Before Jack could transform into White, a gust of wind blew the Siren Shell into the sky. It swooped and dived around in the air, trying to annoy Jack.

"What the heck?" he shouted.

"I can control the air!" said a voice.

Raimundo looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"I can control the wind!"

Jack was picked off his feet by a gust of wind, so was his partner in crime.

"I can control the breeze!"

Jack, Le Mime, and their jet were blown into the sky and disappeared. Raimundo and Omi were left standing, totally dumbstruck by what had just happened. They were still looking to see what had blown the villains away.

"Rai, look out!" Kimiko shouted.

A ball of air blasted Raimundo in the chest, it was like a cannonball. Omi had no time to react; he too was blasted to the ground.

"So, you tried to take my place?" asked the voice.

A small boy wearing a white shirt and navy blue shorts appeared, his brown hair was covered by a small red cap.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

"I am the real chosen one!" screamed the boy.

He attacked Raimundo with a series of air blasts, but now the wind warrior was alert, he dodged the attacks easily.

"What do you mean?" asked Omi.

The wind controlling stranger fired some wind blasts at Omi, Raimundo redirected the blasts with his wind powers. The boy stopped his attacks on the two dragons.

"I'm the dragon of wind!" replied the boy.

"But I'm the dragon of wind!" shouted Raimundo.

The boy laughed.

"You don't get it do you? Didn't your master ever tell you that there were two chosen wind dragons? Only one can become a chosen one, you have, I'm going to defeat you and take your title!" laughed the boy.

Raimundo stood there, shocked.

"Master Fung didn't tell us anything about this!" he whispered.

"What is your name?" Omi asked.

"Tyson, I am an orphan. All my life I've been bullied, that's how I discovered my powers. The pain that I've experienced makes me deserve to be a warrior, so I can stop all the violence. What makes you so special?" questioned Tyson.

"I'm an orphan too, but now I call my friends my family," said Omi.

Tyson grew more enraged.

"You, wind boy, what's your past?" he shouted.

"The name's Raimundo, I don't want to talk about my past, it's why I joined the temple in the first place," said Raimundo.

Tyson laughed.

"Very well then, let me show you the true power of the air; WIND!"

Tyson's move blasted Omi and Raimundo with his powerful element, but it was obvious that Tyson was not even a xiaolin apprentice. Raimundo easily deflected the move back at the other wind warrior.

"You can't defeat me, my power level is higher than yours!" shouted Raimundo.

"Yeah, but I bet I have different moves to you; SUFFOCATE GRIP!" Tyson shouted.

Omi was lifted into the air, he was clutching his neck. It was as if Tyson was suffocating him with an invisible hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" screamed Raimundo.

"Removing the oxygen from his lungs!" laughed Tyson.

They were suddenly startled by an explosion, Tyson let go of the poor water monk. The familiar figure of Poze appeared in front of them. His long tail looked like it was ready to strike, Raimundo kept an eye on it.

"Oh no!" gasped Raimundo.

Poze smiled evilly.

"Which one of you is the wind dragon?" he asked.

Tyson jumped in front of the powerful demon, he stood tall and proud.

"I am!" he shouted.

Poze grabbed hold of the little boy with his tail, Tyson kicked and screamed. Raimundo was about to fight the demon, but Poze flew into the sky before he could.

"No, I can't focus enough to perform Bukujutsu! Dojo, pass me the Bag of Tricks, hopefully the Longlei Kite is in there!" shouted Raimundo.

"I haven't bought it with me!" replied the bird daemon.

"You don't need wings to fly," said a voice.

Raimundo turned around to see another knight, this time it was a silvery white colour, and looked very similar to Emerald Knight.

"Hey, another knight!" shouted Clay.

The two other warriors came down to join Omi and Raimundo.

"Raimundo," said the knight ", I am Jeran, the Diamond Knight. You are destined to become my host, for my current host is only a butterfly. I had to posses it in order to come to you, now you must wear the Tatsu Diamond Rank, it is your destiny!"

Raimundo smiled, Omi looked at him and smiled back.

"Come on Raimundo, being a knight is a great feeling!" shouted the bald monk.

Raimundo nodded.

"Yes; give me your helmet," he said.

The diamond knight disappeared into a flash of white light, leaving a helmet. The small white butterfly that he had possessed flew into the sky. Raimundo picked up the helmet of Jeran and put it on, instantly transforming into the Diamond Knight.

"Raimundo's body is good…" said Jeran.

He flew into the sky to chase after Poze. The evil being was still carrying Tyson, who was still screaming. Poze had caught sight of the Diamond Knight heading his way.

"What? Impossible!" shouted the demon.

He dropped Tyson, sending him plummeting through the air. Jeran rescued the screaming boy.

"Next time, kidnap the real wind dragon!" laughed Jeran.

"Fools, next time you won't be so lucky…" growled Poze as he disappeared.

Diamond Knight landed next to the others, putting down Tyson. The boy looked at the silvery knight with envious eyes. Jeran transformed back into Raimundo, who looked very pale and weak after using the powers of the brave knight.

"I don't need to be with you, you're all losers!" shouted Tyson.

"Wait, we might need someone like you on our side!" shouted Kimiko.

It was too late; the wind manipulator had flown into the sky, dropping tears as he went.

"As soon as we get back, I must ask master Fung about all of these things that have been happening," said Raimundo, picking up the Siren Shell.

Tyson sat miserably at a harbour, if nobody understood him; there was no point in being with anyone at all. This was exactly like it was at the orphanage, lonely. Even his powers didn't bring happiness; flying in a world of misery wasn't an enjoyable thing. A boy came and sat down beside him, Tyson turned his head in the direction of the smartly dressed boy.

"Go away, I want to be alone," whispered Tyson.

"You look sad, let's be friends. My names Tristan…"


	12. The Magic Compass

DISCLAMER: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Xiaolin Neon Showdown Genesis.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

The Magic Compass

It was morning at the Xiaolin temple, Raimundo was the first one up, as usual. He went into Omi's room, and woke him up with a fresh breeze.

"Hey Omi, I'm gonna ask Fungmeister what's been going on, you can wake the others up," said Raimundo.

"Okay…" yawned Omi.

Raimundo walked into the garden, sometimes his master would come here to get some fresh air. As Raimundo had expected, their wise master was sitting there, listening to the glorious birdsong.

"Master Fung…" said Raimundo.

"Yes Raimundo?" asked the wise martial artist.

"I want to tell you something; how come there are two wind dragons?" asked the wind warrior.

Master Fung looked sad for a moment; he sadly turned his face towards the wind warrior.

"When the four of you were chosen, there was you and Tyson. Both of you had the potential to become xiaolin dragons, but only one could be chosen as the wind warrior. You were merely chosen at random, I am so sorry that I never mentioned this to you. I am too old and forgetful…" explained Master Fung.

"I hope Tyson can find a place where he's appreciated, he seemed pretty sad about not being the chosen one," said Raimundo.

He joined the rest of his comrades, today seemed like it was going to be a boring day. A new Shengongwu hadn't been revealed for over five hours, maybe there wouldn't be a Shengongwu to get at all. Kimiko suddenly heard a knock at the door, someone was visiting them.

"Who could it be?" asked Kimiko.

"I'll see!" shouted Omi.

He went to the entrance of the temple, there was the stranger. A tall man who wore a black leather jacket almost as black as his hair, he also wore black leather trousers as well. His jacket was adorned with interesting looking trinkets, and he carried two large swords on his back. His eyes were red, and his skin was very pale.

"Hello, Omi. May I come in for a while?" he said in a voice that sent shivers down the young monk's spine.

"Umm, okay. What is your name?" asked Omi.

"Stalfus, just Stalfus. I would like to speak to you," replied the stranger.

Omi lead the man into the main room, the other dragons jumped when they saw Stalfus.

"Omi, who is this guy?" Raimundo gasped.

"His name is Stalfus, he wants to speak with us," said Omi.

"You sure he's friendly Omi?" whispered Clay.

Stalfus sat down with the xiaolin dragons, there was a long pause before he spoke.

"I need to ask you a favour, will you take me to Constantine's Compass. I shall explain what it is later, but it is a long way away. I know that you posses a flying machine, you can take me to it," he said.

"Sure, but where is this Compass?" Raimundo asked.

"I can sense it," said Stalfus.

He put both of his index fingers on his forehead; the dragons were shocked to see a third eye grow from the top of his head. It constantly swivelled about, as if it was looking for something.

"Whoa…" whispered Kimiko.

"I've seen a three eyed frog, but this is ridiculous!" whispered Clay.

The third eye suddenly melted back into Stalfus' crown, the mysterious man removed the fingers from his forehead.

"It is in the west," he whispered.

"Okay then, lets go!" shouted Raimundo, still slightly disturbed by the third eye.

The progressed outside, Dojo was behind. Kimiko looked at the worried bird daemon.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I sense trouble…" replied Dojo.

They all hopped into the Silver Manta Ray with their new accomplice, the silver craft flew up into the air and departed for its mission. They soon landed in Mexico, outside a dark cave.

"Is this Compass some sort of Shengongwu?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm afraid I have not heard of that term before, child. The compass is merely a magical object I need to fulfil my quest," Stalfus answered.

They all walked into the cave, it was very short, and terminated in a dead end.

"Where is it?" asked Raimundo.

Stalfus held out his hand, the wall in front of them disappeared completely. Behind it was some sort of shrine, with a statue of an angel. Stalfus slowly walked up to it, but a spark of electricity repelled his hand.

"A barrier… can one of you get it for me?" asked Stalfus.

"Sure," Raimundo answered.

He walked up to the statue and took the compass from it; he was intrigued why the mysterious man couldn't get the compass himself. He handed the mystical object to their three eyed friend.

"Thank you," smiled Stalfus.

They headed out of the cave and back into the Silver Manta Ray, it flew all the way back to China.

"So what is this compass for?" asked Clay when they arrived at the temple.

"It will find something for me, something my third eye cannot detect," Stalfus explained.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Omi.

Stalfus grinned.

"I'm afraid I am, see you soon…" he said.

He walked slowly out of the temple, the four monks and their daemon saw him walk into the distance.

"There was something most disturbing about that man," said Dojo.

"Yeah, he gave me the willies too," Raimundo agreed with the phoenix's statement.

"No, I mean something evil. He had a dark aura around him, like that of a dragon," said Dojo.

"And we know how evil dragons are," added Kimiko.

They were surprised to see John suddenly materialize in front of them, Omi jumped backwards, knocking over Clay.

"Have you seen a man?" asked the brave daemon tamer.

"What is his name?" asked Dojo.

John paused for a while to catch his breath.

"Stalfus," he said.

The five heroes stood in horror.

"Why do you need him?" asked Omi.

"He is an evil man, he is a demon tamer. He has slaughtered many innocent people, and wants to gain ultimate power. He has recently discovered an object known as the Fusion Soul; I believe it to be some sort of Shengongwu. He needs it to fuse other items together, so he can become a powerful warrior. The Fusion Soul is pure light, and he cannot find it with his third eye, a demonic gift. He needs the Constantine Compass to find it; it can locate fluctuations in the flow of Mahou. I last sensed him in this area, have you seen him?" said John.

They paused for a while, Raimundo plucked up the courage to admit his horrible mistake.

"We did see Stalfus; we helped him get the compass. We are so sorry, we thought he was on our side," he said, sadly.

John closed his eyes.

"It is not your fault. Stalfus, he is cunning," said Yamikage, appearing beside his tamer.

Raimundo was sad too.

"What now?" he asked.

"It's only a matter of time before Stalfus gains what he needs," replied John.

John turned and walked out of the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Dojo, the bird daemon had grown quite fond of the daemon tamer.

"Yes, but I shall be back when the time is right. I shall help you in the battle against Stalfus," John replied.

He walked out of the door, and into the distance.

"That was so strange, we though that Stalfus guy was on our side," said Kimiko.

"Never mind, there are many more enemies than Stalfus!" Omi laughed.

Meanwhile, Stalfus landed on top of a mountain. He retracted his black demonic wings and went on looking for the pieces he needed to accomplish his task. He found a shining golden medallion, with a lion engraved on it.

"Ah, the Lion Medallion! With this I shall know no fear!" he laughed.

The object was a Shengongwu, but he only needed the compass and his third eye to find it.

"Soon, my mission will be a success!" he laughed.

He re grew his wings and flew into the distance, ready to find the next ingredient.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! Happy Fanfictioniversary to me! I wrote this story on the 23rd of January, that's when I started going on this website. Thank you so much for your reviews, even though only one of you seems to be reviewing me now. I hope whoever is reading this agrees that it would make a good season 4, and that you can go check out my profile on Fictionpress. Plus, also read my Sentimentalvalue Tribute, dedicated to a very special author who is leaving now. Paths is almost complete, but it would be really nice if you can give it a few more reviews. Thanks!


	13. Prototype

DISCLAMER: I don't own Xiaolin showdown, or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Prototype

"What shall I do to give my team of evil a good image? A new member? No, I have plenty. How about cool costumes? No, I can't be bothered to get all their sizes. A logo would be nice, but I have to use my time for more important things. That's it! I'll just recycle one of my failed inventions!" thought Jack.

He then thought about what invention he could improve, he went through all his cool creations in his mind, like a photo album. All the inventions that had failed had done so because of fatal flaws in their programming or structure. Then he remembered Prototype One, or Proto for short.

Proto was a new kind of Jackbot Jack had created soon after his first meeting with the xiaolin warriors. He remembered that Proto was silver instead of the usual golden colour his other Jackbots were, Prototype One also had a pair of legs, and blue eyes. He had forgotten the reason why he had never used Proto, then the idea struck him; emotions. Proto had emotions that were different to the other Jackbots, who merely had programs that appeared to be emotions. Prototype One had emotions like that of a human being, and he had free will. This made Proto extremely powerful, possibly the strongest machine on the planet.

"Yes! This is it! I'm going to fix Proto! He can be another Sentaibot!" shouted Jack.

He dived into his cupboard, through all the spare parts and spare jackets he kept, Jack found his prototype silver Jackbot. He pulled out its humanoid body, the silver that once gleamed brightly was reduced to a dull grey. Jack immediately began restoring Proto to his original splendour, polishing his armour until he could see his reflection in it. Finally, he hooked Proto up to a generator, supplying the robot with enough power to function. Thousands of volts of electricity were sent through the robot's body, bringing him to life.

"Excellent!" squealed Jack.

Proto's photoreceptors began to function, first they could only distinguish light and shadow, and then they began to recognise shapes and colours. His audio receptors picked up the sounds around him, he heard Jack's voice. Finally, his vocabulator let out a crackle of static, followed by a long moan.

"You're alive!" shouted Jack.

Proto slowly sat up, on the edge of the table, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Father…" he whispered in his monotonous voice.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Father, why did you neglect me?" questioned Proto.

"I made some cool inventions, like a super cool jet!" smiled Jack.

"You would rather show your love to a jet than your own son?" Proto asked.

Jack realized why he had put Proto away all these months. The silver robot had referred to him as "Father" all the time, making Jack feel slightly nervous. He had created Dude Bot, a robot that used the Heart of Jong to become human, but he made Jack nervous too. Jack was worried that Proto would commit suicide, like Dude Bot.

"I'm not your father, I am your master!" shouted Jack.

"You can't treat me like this!" boomed Proto.

Proto stood up, his long legs made him very tall.

"Stay back!" screamed Jack.

"I'm leaving this place, father; you don't love me!" Proto continued.

He turned around and charged up his jet pack, Jack watched as Proto escaped his lab, and flew out of the window.

"Good riddens! He sucked anyway," he whispered.

Meanwhile, at the Xiaolin temple, the Xiaolin dragons were enjoying their meal. Dojo's wings shone in the sun as he flew into the room, ready to describe the new Shengongwu that had been activated.

"The Wisdom Tooth allows the user to become some sort of vampire, but instead of sucking blood, the user can suck intelligence," explained Dojo.

"That sounds freaky, better get it before Jack does!" shouted Kimiko.

They got into the Silver Manta Ray as usual, and flew off towards the newly activated Shengongwu. They eventually landed in the Florida everglades, amongst the swamp plants. It was fairly dry today.

"Seems pretty quiet," said Raimundo.

He spoke too soon; for now he could see Jack's Jet slowly landing. Out jumped at the evil boy genius and his brightly coloured Sentaibots.

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

Jack transformed into White, and parried Omi's strong martial arts move with his own attack.

"DASHI BLADE!"

A brilliant blue light sabre came out of his hand, blocking Omi. This caused the young monk to fall to the ground. Jack leaned over his fallen opponent with the sword's point almost touching Omi's head.

"TYPHOON BOOM!"

Raimundo blew Jack away, preventing him from harming his friend.

"Thank you Raimundo!" Omi grinned.

"No problem, are you okay?" asked Raimundo.

"Both of you are going to feel terrible after me and my boys take care of you!" Jack laughed.

There was a sudden humming sound, it was from the air. Both the heroes and villains looked up to see silver Jackbot float down from the sky, it was Proto.

"Another one of your Sentaibots, Jack?" Raimundo questioned.

They stared at the new robot as it gently touched the ground; the means of his flying were totally invisible. Proto held up his large hand and pointed at Jack.

"Father, why did you neglect me all those months?" he asked.

"Great Proto, now, get those Xiaolin losers!" snapped Jack.

Proto turned his head in the direction of the warriors.

"I must defeat you, for it shall make my father happy," Proto said.

Kimiko jumped to the front, she was ready to combat the silver machine.

"FLAME RAIN!"

Fireballs rained down upon Proto, but they merely faded away once they touched his metal chassis.

"Adapting…" droned Proto.

"STONE FIST!"

Clay attacked Proto with a powerful physical attack, but his stone encrusted fist was merely caught by the ancient Jackbot.

"STONE FIST!"

Proto countered by copying Clay's move, the kung fu cowboy was knocked back.

"Hey, no fair! That's my move!" he panted.

"I know, I shall improve it to make it my own; WHITE CRUISER!"

The stone fist became a fist engulfed in white light, Proto punched Clay up into the air. As the earth dragon landed, the warriors concluded that he was too injured to continue. Proto rushed towards Kimiko, who blocked him with her own move.

"WUDAI FIRE SHEILD!"

The force field was powerful, Proto bounded off it. He scanned her carefully as she ran towards him, ready to strike back.

"Improving fire shield to create…NEGATION BARRIER!"

Proto blocked Kimiko, and knocked her back with the force of his shield. Raimundo was enraged, he rushed towards the silver robot using his bukujutsu.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

"VISOR DEATH!"

Proto fired a strong laser from his eyes, both their attacks were pushing against each other. Eventually, both beams cancelled each other out. Raimundo and Proto were knocked back.

"My powers of the wind give me a good advantage; you're just a mechanical copycat!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"DARK HARVEST!"

Proto created a long, sharp blade from his wrist. He spun round and created a whirlwind that lifted Raimundo into the sky.

"I'll help you!" shouted Omi.

The water monk was sucked into the tornado too, both of the dragons were thrown around like rag dolls. They landed on the ground with a hard thump; Proto loomed over them like a metal giant.

"OVERDRIVE!"

With Proto as an epicentre, there was a huge explosion, tossing all four warriors around. They landed half conscious after the terrible attack, Jack watched, awestruck.

"Great Proto, now get the Shengongwu!" he shouted.

"No father, I think you should think about more important things than those worthless objects," droned Proto.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

Proto turned around and looked up into the blue sky. He slowly floated upwards, and then suddenly increased in speed until he vanished into the distance. He flew over the tree tops, after a few minutes, he was far away from where Jack and the Xiaolin crew were. He touched down in a wood, nobody would find him there. Proto sat down by a tree, and looked at his hands.

"Father…he gave me emotions, and I don't know how to express them," he whispered in his monotone voice.

He was sad, but he didn't show it through body language. It seemed that he was incapable of doing so. There was a sudden noise, a short sharp bang. Sensing danger, Proto approached the source of the sound he picked up with his audio sensors. There in front of him lay a deer, a female deer. It was still twitching; tears of shock were in its eyes.

Proto didn't understand what was wrong with it, he gently tried to lift it up, but its body fell limp. He then examined the side that was facing away from him, there was a dark red hole, slowly trickling a red substance. The substance that oozed out was unlike oil, for he knew that deer were not machines. Then he realized; it had died.

"I think I heard it fall over here," shouted a voice.

"It'll certainly be a tasty meal," added another voice.

Proto turned his head towards the area the voices were coming from, his computer brain began to calculate. He knew that death was a bad thing, now he experienced anger.

"Why? Why are humans so hurtful?" he growled.

The two hunters came into the area Proto and the deer were in, they stared at the silver metal man in shock.

"What the heck is that thing?" said one hunter.

Those were the last words he would say.

Meanwhile, the xiaolin dragons got up off the floor. Despite the powerful robot's attacks, their injuries were only minor. Raimundo advanced towards Jack, who had transformed back to normal.

"I've done some training, my powers are stronger now!" shouted Raimundo.

Jack tried to turn on his Sentaibot armour, but he had forgotten to recharge it the other night.

"Well, I've got a pretty good tactic, FLEE!" screamed the boy genius.

He and his Sentaibots jumped back into the jet and flew off; Green was holding the Wisdom Tooth.

"Shoot; they got away again!" Clay groaned.

"What about that silver robot?" asked Kimiko.

"That character was most peculiar," said Omi.

They travelled back to the temple, knowing that wouldn't be the last they saw of Proto.


	14. Movie: Nega Earth

DISCLAMER: Yeah, Xiaolin Showdown and Evangelion don't belong to me. And this is another movie!

"Listen to my mind. Hear it calling. Come to me, and I shall give you great power. Do all you can to get to me, without this power, your life is small and useless. With this power, you can manipulate the stars themselves."

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Nega Earth

Omi woke up in his bed, his brows were sweating heavily. That voice he had heard in his dream was unlike any voice he knew. He got off his mattress and looked out his small window. There was nobody outside who could have made that voice; his tiger instincts sensed nobody in the bushes.

"How odd, perhaps it was my tired brain speaking nonsense," thought the water warrior.

He jumped back onto his mattress, pulled over his covers, and fell to sleep quickly.

"Omi, you know that wasn't a dream. It was me, I am a real person. I want you to come to me, bring your friends too. They already know me. I have great power, Omi, and I am happy to give it to all of you. Tomorrow you shall start your journey."

The few rays of the sun beamed from the cracks in the window shutters, waking Omi up slowly. He stretched and yawned, and began to head outside his room, where he would meet the other warriors.

He opened his door and caught a glimpse of Raimundo walking down the corridor; he must have just got up to wake the other warriors up. Omi ran after him and caught up with him.

"Good morning Raimundo! Did you have a nice sleep last night?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah, but I had a really strange dream," replied the Shoku warrior.

"That's interesting, I had an odd dream too," said Omi.

"There was darkness; all I could hear was a strange unfamiliar voice. I woke up to find nobody there," Raimundo continued.

Omi stopped walking, Raimundo turned around to see what the matter was.

"That dream…I had the same dream too," whispered Omi.

Raimundo looked puzzled.

"Dude, that's impossible. What did the voice in your dream talk about?" he asked.

Omi screwed up his eyes as he tried to remember his odd dream.

"The male voice said something about a great power, he said that I would be useless without it," explained the water monk.

Raimundo looked surprised.

"Okay, that's enough. I know for sure that you had the same dream as me. When he said 'They already know me' I thought it was Chase Young. But he may be referring to the fact that we all had the same dream," said Raimundo.

The two Xiaolin warriors turned their heads to see Kimiko and Clay running towards them, they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" asked Omi.

The two Wudai warriors stood there a while to catch their breaths.

"Me and Clay had the same dream, it was really scary. We rushed to tell you because we thought you would have the same dreams too!" said Kimiko.

"This is stranger than a sack of blue potatoes!" added Clay.

Raimundo put his hand on his chin; he knew that this dream was supposed to be some sort of sign.

"Okay, let's tell master Fung about this, maybe he has some information," he said.

The four of them headed out into the garden, a place where Master Fung liked to be sometimes. As they exited the temple, they saw their master speaking to two familiar people; Jermaine and Jessie.

"Hi!" Omi shouted.

They ran towards the two visitors, they looked pretty shocked too.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here in China?" asked Clay.

Jessie stepped forwards and began to explain.

"It all started when I had a really weird dream, it frightened me quite a lot. I tried to forget it by flying around with the Wings of Tinabi, so I thought I'd pay a visit to China. I met Jermaine, and we had a little conversation. He asked me why I was flying around and I explained that I had a strange dream. He then said his dream was exactly like mine, so we thought that we better go and tell you about it," she said.

"Hmm, this is most peculiar," whispered Dojo, landing on Raimundo's shoulder.

"There is defiantly some strange things going on, it is odd that I and Dojo have not had the same dream as you," said Master Fung.

Omi suddenly looked up into the sky; he was hearing the same strange voice again.

"It's true, only you six have had the same dream, along with a boy named Jack Spicer. He is a villain, you're not going to let a villain take my supreme power, are you?" spoke the voice.

"Who are you?" shouted Raimundo; he was hearing the man too.

"My name is of little importance. I have told your friends about this power, the ones you call the Mega Team. My home is located in their reality; all you need to do is go there. I'm waiting for you!" laughed the disembodied voice.

The six youths were very shaken, they couldn't let the great power fall into the hands of Jack, who would certainly use it to bring terror to the universe. Raimundo got out the device that Waldo gave him, and began to call the Mega Team.

"Hello?" said Waldo's voice.

"Hi Waldo! It's me, Rai, from the temple. Me and the others have had the same dream too."

"We know that strange voice came to speak to us again. I'll send four members over, and then they can bring you back into our dimension."

The xiaolin dragons and Jessie waited for the four heroes to arrive; they waited for roughly ten minutes. A small vortex began to open in front of them; they saw the familiar hand of Miles holding the Key of Discovery. The seven of them slowly moved into the vortex, while master Fung waved goodbye.

"Good luck, young dragons," he said.

After a split second of travelling through the vortex, they found themselves standing in a green field. Jermaine and Jessie were looking around frantically.

"Whoa, what the heck is this place?" asked the dragon of thunder.

"This is Mega Earth, it's a different dimension. Some of our friends live here," explained Kimiko.

They turned around and saw Miles and Chico, along with two more of their friends. One was a girl with brown hair; she wore a bright yellow dress that was really eye catching. The other was a boy with fairly long brown hair, wearing a blue and green stripy shirt and blue jeans. They were all standing in front of a large space shuttle, it was about as long as four coaches, and was painted a beige sort of colour.

"Hi guys!" shouted Miles.

"Umm, hello. Do you mind explaining who you are?" asked Jessie.

Chico, seeing that there was a new girl, rushed up to the Texan blonde. He bowed down to her before putting his face close to hers.

"My name is Chico, and you are?"

Jessie yelled and slapped him on the cheek, making him stumble backwards.

"The name's Jessie!" she snapped.

Miles walked up to Jermaine and Jessie.

"My name's Miles, what's yours?" he asked, shaking the thunder warrior's hand.

"Jermaine, pleased to meet you," smiled Jermaine.

"Hiya, my name's Mary," said the brunette in a sheepish tone.

"I'm Mathew," said the brown haired boy.

Omi walked up to the large space ship, he was totally amazed. He didn't really know what it was.

"This is the Mega Ship. It'll transport us to the planet that Waldo traced the voice to. Though we'll be flying through space, it doesn't mean that there won't be any danger. Recently, our arch nemesis Gidgi attacked the city. He seems to have a team of three warriors," Miles explained to Omi.

The doors of the large space shuttle opened up, the interior of the ship glowed with a welcoming yellow.

"Let's go now!" Clay shouted.

They all climbed aboard the ship, the inside seemed a lot larger than the outside. The experience was quite overwhelming for Clay's sister.

"Gee, I've travelled to some far off places with the vipers, but I've never been on a rocket before," Jessie said.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be safe with me," grinned Clay.

As the large rocket took off into the sky; the vortex they had used to access the Mega Team's dimension was beginning to close. Before it did so, a small mechanical flyer popped through. It resembled a black cell phone with wings, with a small green screen. It projected a green beam from the screen, creating the image of three people. The images became real; Jack, Vlad and Tubbimura were teleported in front of the phone.

"Good job I invented the Spicer Phone; it can spy on people and then teleport us to where it is!" laughed Jack.

"I think the warriors flew into space," said Tubbimura.

"Well we'll just have to chase after them, won't we? Spicer Phone; teleport the Spicer Jet!" Jack shouted.

The phone projected the green image of Jack's ship, the image became solid and the three evildoers jumped inside.

"I have never been in space before!" said Vlad, excitedly.

The evil ship blasted off into the sky, it left Mega Earth's atmosphere very quickly.

Meanwhile, just behind the Mega Moon, loomed a huge battleship. Inside the dark interiors, hundreds of evil robots called Bandikints operated the many computer monitors. In the centre of the circular control room, the evil mastermind Gidgi sat in his large rotating chair.

He was a very short man, possibly shorter than Omi. His head was almost as large as the water monk's, with a single, long hair that terminated in a spiral above his head. The dark red outfit he wore was almost completely cone shaped.

Three warriors stood in front of him, one was a huge hulk wearing black power armour, and the joints in his suit glowed blue. The second one was incredibly skinny, with large, transparent wings. He was completely covered in dark silver power armour; the joints in his suit glowed purple. The final one was short and fat, his power armour was bronze with green glowing joints. He had a long tail that ended in what appeared to be a third hand.

Gidgi turned around to face his warriors, their faces concealed by helmets.

"Karsh, Svelsvore, Crint; I have hired you four bounty hunters to take care of those meddlesome super heroes. I want you to hunt them down, and get the power for me, do you understand?" asked Gidgi.

"Yes sir," said Karsh, the large one.

"U'll foll mu panys," barked Crint, the small one.

The skinny one replied with a nod, Svelsvore could not speak vocally. The three bounty hunters excited the room, ready to board their ships.

Light years away, the Mega Ship flew rapidly, but silently through space. They were getting closer to the planet that the strange voice had come from. A small greenish blue speck could be seen in the distance, as they flew past it, it was revealed to be a gas giant, with a large ring. Another blue gas giant came into view, followed by a huge pale orange one massive ice rings. The next planet was the largest of them all; a massive gas giant that glowed a soft pinkish brown, its surface swirled and changed patterns continuously. The next planet was small, red and rocky, circled by two tiny moons.

"Here's our stop!" shouted Miles.

A small, earth sized planet came into view. It shone a dark dim purple, and it was covered in blood red clouds. A large pale ring of rocks and ice encircled it. There was a single small ocean on the southern hemisphere, the water appeared black. As they drew closer to the mysterious world, they could see that it was covered in mountains and craters. It looked like there was evidence that the ocean could have once been larger. When the Mega Ship broke through the line of clouds, the windows were splattered by the red substance that made up the clouds. The view from the windows was now partly obscured by the large red smears.

"The sensors pick up signs of oxygen, there is enough for us to breathe properly," Mary said.

There was a small bump, the Mega Ship had landed. Jermaine and Jessie were fairly worried, but Omi couldn't control his excitement.

"I want to be the first to set foot on this new found world!" he exclaimed.

"Not yet, I think it'll be best if I go. I can use my wind powers to fly and get a clear view of the area," explained Raimundo.

He approached the doors; they slowly opened to let him out. All of the people in the ship could smell the musty odour of the planet, it was very warm.

"It is not very pleasant," Dojo said while preening.

Raimundo used his bukujutsu to lift his body high up above the ship; he had a really clear view of the world. Judging by the dark sky, he believed it was night time. The red desert they were in was surrounded by very tall mountains, almost perfectly cone shaped. He could see small brown trees scattered here and there, along with tufts of dark green grass. The air was warm in his lungs, but in fact the air was cold. He landed by the Mega Ship again; he could see that it was covered in red stains.

"It's all safe," he shouted to the others.

The nine other heroes emerged from the ship, leaving Dojo behind.

"You guard the ship Dojo, okay?" said Kimiko.

Their feathered friend nodded as the large door of the ship began to close. The ten warriors looked around, trying to find the voice.

"Rai, this isn't working. I think we need to split up into two groups of five, that increases our chance of locating the power," Kimiko said.

"You're right. Okay everyone, listen up! I'll be the leader of team A; Kimiko, Clay, Miles and Mary," Raimundo announced to the group, the people he selected came up and stood behind him.

"Raimundo! Can I be the leader of B team?" Omi shouted, jumping up and down.

"Sure! Team A will go north, B will go south, okay?" Raimundo said.

"That's fine for us," said Miles and the other Mega Team members.

"I'm okay with it," said Jessie.

"We better take some Shengongwu, I'll shrink some of the wu down with the changing chopsticks and put them in my pocket," said Jermaine.

"Good idea partner, I'll put some of the wu in the Bag of Tricks," added Clay.

Both of the teams waved goodbye before travelling off in opposite directions.

"CROUCHING COUGAR!"

Team B jumped into the cat like Shengongwu, it transported them towards the passage through the mountains in the south.

"SILVER MANTA RAY!"

Team A flew in the silver craft, over the northern mountains.

On a large plateau some few miles away from where the Mega Ship had landed, Jack parked his craft. Tubbimura jumped out first, he scanned the area using Jack's binoculars.

"Who said you could use those?" asked Jack, getting out of his jet with Vlad.

"Nobody sir…" sighed the ninja, handing them back to the evil boy genius.

Jack used the binoculars to survey the view they could see from the plateau, he caught a glimpse of the two teams of heroes heading off in two different directions.

"Darn it! They've split up! That increases their chances of finding it before I do! Come on, I'll convert the jet into land rover mode, and I'll send the Spicer Phone to track the others," said Jack.

They stepped back, the jet grew two pairs of wheels, and its body became closer to the ground. The wings retracted back into the side, now his jet looked more like a car. The three evil doers travelled down the side of the plateau.

"Gosh, this place is giving me the chills…" whispered Vlad.

"Yes, it seems like we are being watched…" Tubbimura added.

Meanwhile, a crescent shaped silver craft landed softly in a ruined city. The side of it opened up, and out climbed Karsh. His built in binoculars looked about in all directions, tracking the slightest movement. He could probably hear a pin drop, using his advanced audio sensors. His scanners suddenly picked up a sign of movement; he switched to heat vision and saw his target. He threw an anti invisibility grenade, the small explosion revealed his target, it was Crint.

"What are you doing here, Kalvalese worm?" Karsh asked.

Crint got up from the floor and dusted the alien dirt off his body.

"Yoa din'y insetsgayns Kavalese, si u van sau anusyinj o wanj," he replied in his harsh, barking voice.

"I don't understand a word you're saying! Just leave them to me, they're mine!" shouted Karsh.

Crint reactivated his cloaking device and walked off, Karsh walked forwards to survey the area. Karsh was originally a Jengai warrior, who died while off his planet. Being dead didn't stop Karsh, as Jengai can wander as ghosts if they die away from their home world of Bidgarn 3. So Karsh was just a ghost encased in power armour, and by fulfilling his quest as a bounty hunter, he thought he would be able to rest in peace.

The Crouching Cougar had made it through the passage, and was now running across the plains of the alien planet. This part of the planet was particularly barren, there were no trees or buildings in sight. Omi, who was on the reins, was growing bored.

"So will this guy give us another sign?" asked Mathew.

"I don't know," Jermaine replied.

The cougar came to a halt, Omi had stopped it so he could look around with the Falcon's Eye. Jessie looked around too, using her binoculars.

"This is like finding a clean pig in a puddle of mud…" she whispered.

"Hey Jessie, why don't you look around using the Wings of Tenabi?" asked Jermaine.

"I might as well look around too with Jessie, I can fly," said Chico.

"No way! You're not coming up here, even if you can fly!" shouted Jessie.

Chico sat back down again, he'd been told.

"Pwned…" sniggered Mathew.

"WINGS OF TINABI!"

Jessie flew up into the air, leaving a rainbow trail. By focussing her mind, she could control the wings and stop them flying off in a direction she didn't want. All the people back on the cougar looked up.

The ground began to shake violently, the four people who were left back on the ground turned their attention to the rumbling noises. The ground erupted in front of them, sending pieces of dirt and stone flying everywhere. Out of the earth came a ten foot tall earth worm, its body was a dirty brownish red. It appeared to be wearing some sort of stone mask over its face.

"Jessie! Come down here now! We've got some big trouble!" called Jermaine.

Jessie landed and looked at the giant worm in amazement, it was making a loud growling sound. It lunged forwards, using its stone mask as a hammer. Luckily, Omi moved the Crouching Cougar out of the way before it was too late.

"Let's flee!" shouted Mathew.

The Crouching Cougar went racing off, leaving the giant worm in the dust. Jermaine turned his head around, he saw that it was chasing after them, leaping out of the earth like a dolphin.

"Faster Omi, it's gaining on us!" shouted Jermaine.

It was frightening to see such a large land animal acting like this; Omi increased the speed of the mythical robot. The worm was beginning to fall behind, and eventually it began to slow down. The worm stopped, and dug back into the ground.

"That was close," sighed Jessie.

In the meantime, Team A travelled through the alien skies. They passed the many red clouds, leaving stains on their silver ship. The landscape bellow them was pretty boring, it consisted mostly of deserts.

"That voice better speak to us again, we might never find this stupid power," grumbled Kimiko.

The whole manta ray suddenly shook; they had been hit by something. They looked out of the back window, there was a six pointed star shaped purple ship chasing after them. It fired two more lasers at the Silver Manta Ray, making it shake even more violently.

"Me and Kimiko will go on the roof and see if we can take care of this guy! Clay, you take the wheel," shouted Raimundo.

"We'll help too. We can see if we can use any Shengongwu!" added Miles.

Raimundo handed the controls to the earth warrior; Clay opened the doors to let Kimiko and Raimundo out. Raimundo used his bukujutsu to fly, Kimiko held onto him tightly. He lifted her onto the roof of the Silver Manta Ray, he landed beside her. The alien ship charged up six lasers from each of its points.

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

Raimundo transformed his sword into a rice flail, sending a tornado in the direction of the star ship. To his amazement, the attack was negated by a force field.

"STAR HANABI!"

Kimiko fired fireworks at the fearsome craft, but her attack was negated by the ship's force field too.

"I don't think magic attacks work on it!" shouted Clay.

"How are we gonna beat it?" Raimundo shouted.

Miles and Mary fumbled through the bag of tricks, trying to find a good Shengongwu. Mary picked up the Siren Shell and showed it to Clay.

"What does this do?" asked Mary.

"It's useless at a time like this!" Replied clay.

The two Mega Team members looked through the bag again, Miles lifted out the Denshi Bunny.

"How about this?" he questioned.

"No!" snapped Clay, he was growing frustrated with the large amount of pressure.

Mary lifted out the Glove of Jisaku.

"Is this a good thing?" she asked.

"Great! It's called the Glove of Jisaku, it can pull items towards you!" said Clay.

Miles put the Glove on his hand, pointing it at the alien ship.

"GLOVE OF JISAKU!"

Miles pulled the ship closer to the Silver Manta Ray; it was now close enough to be hit by Raimundo and Kimiko. Both dragons showered the alien craft with kicks and punches. It suddenly became charged with electricity, and shocked Kimiko and Raimundo. It went backwards; its rockets were strong enough to pull it away from the force of the Glove of Jisaku. The ship's six points folded backwards, transforming the ship into a hexagonal prism shape. In this new streamlined form, it overtook the Silver Manta Ray with ease.

"Look out!" screamed Kimiko.

It spread its points out once more while it was in front of the manta. It fired a series of missiles behind itself, each one hitting the xiaolin ship. Kimiko yelped as she fell off the side of the ship, Raimundo screamed as he jumped off the side to rescue her. He caught her in just a split second; the two warriors were now floating underneath the manta ray. The alien ship moved underneath the Silver Manta Ray, ready to shoot Kimiko and Raimundo.

"ARROW SPARROW!"

In an attempt to damage the ship, Kimiko launched a few of her metal birds. Some of them missed, but one lodged itself in the exhaust of the alien craft. The alien ship swerved out of control, and headed towards the ground. Raimundo and Kimiko flew back upwards and landed safely inside the Silver Manta Ray.

"Is it gone?" asked Mary.

"Yeah," sighed Kimiko.

"Well done!" cheered Miles.

The Silver Manta Ray flew onwards while the damaged alien craft had to make an emergency landing. By sealing itself in a protective jelly cocoon, the ship prevented it from getting damaged by the hard landing. After a few seconds, the jelly dissolved, and the ship's pilot hopped out. Svelsvore was enraged at what the xiaolin warriors did to his ship, and was now even more determined to hunt them down. Using his sensitive wings, he ionized the air around him, making him slowly lift off the ground. He glided towards the direction the Silver Manta Ray flew off in.

"Attention warriors, I have an announcement to make. I see you have not yet found my whereabouts. Look for the glowing green tower; I have lit it up for you. Team A; head south west. Team B; head north west. Jack Spicer; continue going forwards. Karsh, go east. Svelsvore; continue to follow Team A. Crint; head east too."

Team B had heard this message from the mystery voice, enraged at what it just said.

"He's giving his hideout away! Who does he think he is?" asked Mathew.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" thought Jermaine.

After about forty minutes, Team B arrived at the ruined city. They could clearly see the green tower in the distance; they all hopped off the Crouching Cougar as Omi deactivated it. The buildings that surrounded them resembled the modern buildings of earth, perhaps humans once lived on this planet. It felt like a monster was going to jump out on them at any moment, the five heroes were ready to fight it.

"I wonder who this mysterious voice belongs to," said Omi.

"Maybe it's a wizard," said Jessie.

Jermaine was ahead of the group, looking out for danger. The ground underneath him suddenly exploded, sending him flying up into the air. Luckily, Omi and Jessie were there to catch him. He clenched his left leg in pain; he had stepped on some sort of mine.

"Jermaine, are you okay?" questioned Omi.

"Yeah…just a bruise. I don't think that mine was supposed to kill me…" he groaned.

"It was just supposed to immobilize you!" laughed a voice.

The hulking figure of Karsh loomed out of the shadows, the alien bounty hunter walked slowly towards them. Jermaine managed to stand up, and the five warriors got into their fighting stances.

"This must be Karsh; he's one of Gidgi's bounty hunters," explained Mathew.

"He doesn't look so strong," chuckled Omi.

Karsh laughed as he lumbered towards the puny human, Omi leapt up into the air.

"Monkey Strike!"

He hit Karsh hard, but his attack bounced off the Jengai's powerful armour.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Karsh.

"RUBY OF RAMSES!"

A boulder flew out of nowhere and hit Karsh, knocking him into a building. Jermaine had passed Jessie the red Shengongwu; it seemed to be quite effective. The boulder appeared to have crushed Karsh into the side of a building, Jermaine and Omi prepared their next move. Karsh pushed the boulder away, just in time to see the two xiaolin warriors transform.

"TATSU EMERALD RANK!"

"TATSU QUARTZ RANK!"

The green knight Kaval and the white knight Lithius stood in the places of the two dragons, Karsh laughed at them.

"I see, you have armour too; take this!" he shouted.

His right arm became a powerful cannon, firing two potent energy balls at the two knights. The daemonic knights jumped into the air to avoid the attacks, but were shot down anyway. It seemed they were heat seeking projectiles.

"Lithius, let's activate contact fusion!" shouted the Emerald Knight.

"Sure, comrade," said the Quartz Knight.

They got out Jermaine and Omi's Wudai weapons, and bonded them to their right arms. They charged at the alien bounty hunter and struck him hard, cracking his armour open. When the smoke cleared, Karsh's body lay on the ground. There was a massive hole in the front of his armour, but there was nobody inside.

"That's odd…" whispered Lithius.

"That finished him!" chuckled Kaval.

Jessie, Mathew and Chico looked at the two shining Knights in amazement.

"Cool…" gasped Mathew.

"Sweet mother of Texas…" gasped Jessie.

"I've seen better…" sighed Chico, admiring Jessie.

Team A had entered a different part of the same city; they had a good view of the green tower too. They deactivated the Silver Manta Ray and headed towards the mysterious landmark, they felt the same uneasiness that Team B felt.

"Keep a lookout for danger," whispered the wind Shoku warrior.

The ground began to shake violently, something was moving underneath them. Kimiko and Mary screamed as a giant earth worm burst out of the ground in front of them. Miles and Clay gasped in terror as another one burst out the ground behind them. Raimundo stepped backwards, as another worm joined its two slimy friends.

"Three giant worms!" screamed Kimiko, terrified of the colossal invertebrates.

The three worms looked at the five heroes, their faces concealed by their stone masks. One worm struck Miles, slamming him into the ground. He got up and began to fight the worm.

"DOUBLE CLOCK!"

His strong move didn't even harm the monster, another worm attacked Kimiko and Mary. Clay jumped in the way, and prepared to defend the screaming girls.

"BIG BANG METEORANG!"

Clay knocked off the worm's mask, revealing its circular maw and its many eyestalks. It growled as it retreated back into the ground.

"SPIRIT ORB!"

Miles' second attack was about as successful as his first; it still had no effect on the monster.

"Try to knock off the mask!" shouted Raimundo, wrestling the third worm.

Miles struck the worm's mask hard with his foot, but it seemed that Miles wasn't strong enough to knock it off.

"KUZUSU ATOM!"

Raimundo fired a laser from the flower like Shengongwu, disintegrating the mask. The worm retreated back into the ground again, now there was only one left. A laser came out of nowhere, knocking off its mask. As the worm retreated back into the ground, the five heroes saw what fired the laser. A large, green, beetle like robot came lumbering towards them. Its four guns were aimed at them, ready to fire.

Jack Spicer and his two accomplices continued to travel forewords in their vehicle, the ruined city of the green tower loomed over the horizon.

"That mystery voice gave the location of the power away!" laughed Vlad.

"Yeah, that guy sure is stupid!" laughed Jack.

They came to a halt when an object landed on the back of the jet, Jack turned his head to see what it was. He screamed when he saw the bird like head of Svelsvore looking at him through the rear window.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Tubbimura.

"I just want it off!" Jack screamed.

He swerved the jet left and right, eventually succeeding to knock Svelsvore off. The bounty hunter rolled in the dust as the three other evil doers got out of their vehicle.

"Hey! What do you want?" growled Vlad.

Svelsvore got to his feet; his torso rotated 360 degrees to shake off all the dirt. He stretched his wings, and lit them up with bioluminescence.

"Ah, Morse code eh? Let's see…The…power…is…mine. No it isn't! It's ours!" shouted Jack.

Svelsvore rotated his torso back to its original position, his ulna extended into sharp blades. He charged forwards, Jack transformed into White before he was hit. His Sentaibot armour was cracked a little, but it repelled the alien's attack. Svelsvore's ulna retracted back into his forearms, Tubbimura stepped forewords with his Katana out. Svelsvore rushed at the ninja with great speed, Tubbimura stood still and focussed his chi. With a well aimed slice, and Tubbimura struck Svelsvore in the chest. The alien's green blood splattered the ground, Svelsvore let out an ear piercing squeak. Being a juvenile Pthetith, Svelsvore's wound healed up quickly.

"Regeneration, eh? That is no match for my fist!" shouted Vlad.

He rushed towards the alien and shattered his helmet, revealing the flower like head underneath. Svelsvore lay on the ground, his yellow petals slowly beating in the air.

"That's enough you two, I think he can come in useful," said Jack.

Svelsvore began to communicate in Morse code; Jack looked at the flashes of the alien's wings carefully.

"What is he saying?" Tubbimura asked, putting his Katana back on his back.

"He's allying with us. Come on, we'll go to the city," Jack replied.

Lithius, Kaval, Jessie, Mathew and Chico ventured deeper into the city. They walked past lots of petrified trees, and a lot of open doors on buildings. The temptation to go inside had to be avoided, as there might have been possible danger inside.

"Stay close to me and Lithius," whispered the Emerald Knight.

"We haven't run out of power yet, it will take a while for us to transform back into your friends," said the Quartz Knight.

They carried on walking; they suddenly heard a clanking sound. Someone or something was walking towards them. Creatures that were half flesh and half robot walked towards them, out of the shadows. All possessed a skeletal structure, and long thin arms that terminated with sharp objects. Their voices seemed to be a random mix of words, jumbled together into an undecipherable language. Their heads were mostly flesh, and continuously changed shape.

"Gross!" Chico gasped.

The creatures stretched out their arms, and their sharp implements began to rotate. It was clear that these beings were not friendly.

"MOKA DX!"

Mathew fired a brilliant white laser from his fists at the six creatures, five were unaffected, but one was incinerated by the blast. Lithius leapt forwards, crushing two monsters beneath his feet. Emerald knight activated his weapon system, his shoulders opened up to reveal lots of crossbows. Each one pierced a creature's chest, but didn't kill them. The three remaining monsters walked towards Jessie, threatening her and frightening her with their ghastly bodies.

"Make them go away!" she screamed.

"PSI SWORD!"

Chico created a light blade in his hand, slicing one creature in half. The two remaining monsters continued to walk forwards towards the terrified cowgirl.

"Escape now!" shouted the Emerald Knight.

"WINGS OF TINABI!"

Jessie flew into the air with her Shengongwu, just before the robotic fiends could touch her. She flew over the horizon, looking for a place to hide. The two remaining monsters were finished off by a jumping kick performed by the two daemonic knights.

"You three stay here, I'll check on Jessie," said the Quartz Knight.

He flew up into the sky with the aid of his rockets, trying to spy where Jessie had landed. He caught a glimpse of her, and headed back towards the ground. She was in a crouching position, crying. As Lithius walked over to her, he quickly changed back into Jermaine, his power had ran out.

"I don't like this place…" whispered Jessie.

Jermaine approached her and patted her back.

"It's okay; I don't like this place too. As soon as we get to the tower, we'll get off this planet," Jermaine whispered.

"Thanks Jermaine," said Jessie, cheering up.

"WINGS OF TINABI!"

Jermaine used the Wings of Tinabi to lift themselves above the buildings and to where he left Kaval, Chico and Mathew. Eventually they landed in that same spot, but their other three friends had gone.

"We need help!" shouted Chico.

The cowgirl and thunder dragon turned to face where Chico's voice was coming from. Chico, Mathew and Omi who had run out of power were fighting a large green beetle like robot. They were not fighting it alone, Team A was there too.

"I'm coming! Jessie, you can stay here until the danger has passed," said Jermaine.

"But what about your leg?" asked Jessie.

"I'll be fine!" Jermaine answered.

Using his thunder element, he charged towards the giant robot. The giant beetle ship belonged to Crint, it could manage in all terrains.

"DEVI BLASTER!"

Mary's attack didn't seem to affect the ship, it used one of its six mechanical legs to knock her over. Raimundo saved her from being crushed by moving her away from under its foot, he jumped in and used his own attack.

"ONE EYED WIND!"

He fired a ball of super concentrated air at the mechanical terror's leg, damaging it heavily. The beetle could still manage well with only five legs, and retaliated with a laser blast. Raimundo was sent flying backwards, smashing through a wall.

"Ag, thais bejjey. I hans hisllsa mum anus nioa!" laughed Crint.

"I don't know what the heck you just said, but here goes! TATSU DIAMOND RANK!"

The Diamond Knight, Jeran, stood in Raimundo's place. He caught another one of the robot's feet, just as it was about to slam down on him. Using his daemonic strength, he tore off the robot's appendage.

"Here knight, use this!" shouted Clay, tossing the Diamond knight the Sword of the Storm.

Using contact fusion, Jeran fused the sword to his arm, making him twice as powerful. With a mighty shout, Jeran crushed the ship's head.

"E lesh! E lesh!" screamed Crint, flying up into the air in an escape pod.

Jermaine turned to face Jessie, he signalled that it was all clear. She ran to join her nine comrades.

"These knights are about as powerful as an angry mule with extreme strength!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, while the coast is clear, we can get into the tower!" Kimiko shouted.

Jeran, Kimiko, Jessie, Omi, Chico, Mathew, Miles, Jermaine, Clay and Mary rushed towards the tower, hoping to get there before anybody else did. They entered the mysterious building, they climbed up the massive spiral staircase.

"I was never supposed to run!" panted Jeran.

They finally reached the main room at the top of the tower. It was a large, empty, circular room. It had lots of windows that went all the way around the circumference of the area.

"Not so fast!" laughed a voice.

Jack's jet came crashing trough the walls of the room, out jumped Svelsvore, Tubbimura, Vlad and Jack. Jeran stood in front of the group, ready to combat the evil doers.

"Don't fight now," said a voice.

They recognized it as the voice that called them earlier, they looked up to see where it was coming from. A tall dark figure wearing a dark robe materialized from the ceiling, it drifted down to the floor. Its face was concealed by a dark hood.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Are you the one who's supposed to give us the ultimate power?" asked Omi.

The mysterious stranger began to laugh, he put his hands on his hood and pulled it down. His head was little more than a white sphere, covered in blue spikes.

"About the power; I was making it up. Now I'll tell you what I really want to do. By luring you all to this planet with my little lie, I can now commence in assimilating you. At the dawn of the year ten million, world war three started. The human race was split in two, and both engineered a special virus. The A virus caused the soft parts of the human body to harden, after experiencing a painful death, the virus would transform into a tree like entity, and expel the victim's blood into the air," explained the stranger.

"So the clouds we flew through were actually blood clouds?" gasped Kimiko, before putting her hands over her mouth.

"Correct. The B virus was a lot more 'pleasant' than the A virus. It caused all body functions to stop working, very slowly. The victim would fall to sleep, and then die."

"Some humans left the planet and made civilization on Mega Earth!" said Miles.

"Correct. Soon after world war three, the whole human race was extinct. Both viruses had developed intelligence, and had mutated so nothing could stop them. Soon, life on the planet began to evolve, and in another ten million years, life was completely different than the animals and plants you have back on your planet. Now to tell you the awful truth; this planet you are on now is the original planet earth!" laughed the fiend.

"You're lying!" shouted Omi.

"Incorrect. This reality is millions of years ahead of your reality. Eventually, the two viruses merged, I was the result. I call myself Nur," continued the fiend.

"Why do you want to assimilate us?" Jack asked.

"It is the only way I can reproduce," replied Nur.

The intelligent virus' hand transformed into a tentacle, it stretched and wrapped around Jeran's waist.

"I can break free!" shouted the Diamond Knight.

He tried to break free, but it was no use. To make matters worse, he suddenly transformed back to Raimundo. Kimiko jumped into the air to aid her friend, she attacked the tentacle with a Karate chop. The brave girl managed to slice off the tentacle, but it simply reattached itself.

"My form is a product of my own will, I can choose what form I take!" shouted Nur.

"Quick, let's escape!" Jack whispered to Tubbimura and Vlad.

"Svelsvore's taken the ship!" shouted Vlad.

Jack and his two comrades looked out of the hole they made; they saw Jack's jet heading off into outer space.

"Don't worry; we can use the Spicer Phone to get back!" Tubbimura said.

Jack looked sheepish.

"Heheh, I kinda haven't programmed it to teleport us back. It's kinda one way…" he smiled.

Nur fired sticky goo at Kimiko and Raimundo, sticking them to a wall. It seemed there was no escape for them.

"There's no escape! Now for you three!" laughed Nur, pointing at Jack and his accomplices.

"Cheese it boys!" screamed Jack.

The three bad guys ran down the steps as fast as they could, Nur wasn't going to bother dealing with them. As he walked forwards, Omi jumped out of mid air and performed an attack on Nur.

"TSUNAMI WATER BLADE!"

Omi's ice sword merely shattered into tiny peaces when it hit Nur, the evil virus retaliated with a laser from his palm.

"Time's up!" he laughed.

A cold chill blew through the room, catching the attention of Nur. A blue ghost with many snake like tentacles materialized out of thin air, it was Karsh.

"I have other plans," chuckled Karsh.

The blue spirit zoomed forwards, possessing Nur. Kimiko and Raimundo managed to finally break free of the slime, they looked at what was happening to Nur. He had transformed into a headless beast, instead of a head it had its face on its chest. The face only had one eye and a vertical mouth, oozing with viscous fluid. The creature was covered in sickly green scales, and its arms resembled the heads of serpents. Its legs were small compared to its body, and terminated in hooves. The creature stood about eight feet high.

"Gross!" gasped Mary.

"I have assumed a more powerful form to fight you. Now I have possessed Nur, I can finish you off for good! Now I can finally rest on peace!" growled Karsh in his new body.

Kimiko and Raimundo got into their fighting positions, but they were knocked back by the fire breath of the two arms. Jermaine jumped into fight, but he was simply batted away.

"Come on Mega Team!" shouted Mathew.

The four little heroes jumped into battle, they used all of their mega moves, but none of them hurt the terrible monster. They were all knocked back by the creature's fire breath and laser eyes.

Jessie stood watching the battle, she couldn't do anything. She could only watch her friends and her brother be hurt by the terrible beast, she put her hands over her face. She knelt down, taking the hands off her face. It was the first time in her life that she didn't really know what to do.

Something brushed up against her leg, she turned to face what it was. A blue helmet, glistening in the dim light. She picked it up, she had seen something like this before. It was what Jermaine and Omi had used to become the knights. She remembered them being called Tatsu ranks, between the two words was a name of a gem. Being a blue helmet, she referred to it as being made of sapphire.

"TATSU SAPHIRE RANK!"

In her place was a slim and elegant female knight, who still bared resemblance to the other knights. She was holding a long lance, she pointed it at Karsh.

"I am Shikura, the Sapphire Knight!" she shouted.

She ran forwards, striking Karsh on his forehead. There was a moment of silence before his face exploded into black slime. His thrashing body fell to the ground, twitching violently. After a few short seconds, the movement stopped.

"You did it…Jessie?" gasped Raimundo.

He was amazed to see the new knight, standing their in all her shining glory. Omi and Jermaine were interested too.

"We need to go now, before he gets up again," said the new knight.

"What about us? We don't know how to get home!" said Jack, he and his comrades emerged from their hiding places.

"We all got tricked, so we might as well take you home too," Raimundo sighed.

Soon, the Mega Ship flew back into outer space. Karsh looked up at the sky, a glint of anger in his eye.

"Some day I will find a way to rest in peace, even if it takes forever!" he roared.


	15. Xiaolins Face Off

DISCLAMER: You get the idea…

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Xiaolins Face Off

"That was some adventure we had yesterday!" Clay said as the warriors were getting ready for training.

They continued to walk into the courtyard, but Dojo flew in the way.

"I'm sorry friends, but there shall be no training this morning, another Shengongwu has appeared!" said their phoenix friend.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"The Rope of Friendship, it can teleport any friend by your side when in a difficult situation," Dojo explained.

Raimundo raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds very useful…" he said.

Kimiko activated the Silver Manta Ray, she was eager to set off on a new adventure.

"Come on, lets get there before some other villain does!" she shouted.

They all jumped into the silver craft, they flew off towards Monument Valley. They soon landed, keeping a lookout for any villains. It was a cool day in Monument Valley, it wasn't really warm.

"Wow, this valley is full of so many interesting rock formations!" Omi exclaimed.

They walked a little further, admiring the natural rock sculptures. A glint of gold caught Raimundo's eye.

"There it is!" shouted Raimundo.

He was pointing at the large spire of rock called the thumb. They ran closer to it, and managed to see a rope wrapped around it, the robe was made of gold and silver yarn. A gust of wind suddenly blew up lots of debris, the Xiaolin warriors found themselves in a sand storm.

"That Shengongwu is ours!" shouted a voice.

Raimundo looked into the sky, drying to keep his eyes open. He could see a glistening comet in the sky, he knew who it was. Off jumped Pierre, Sheila and Tristan as the comet turned back into King. But there was another figure with them who stopped the sandstorm from blowing, it was Tyson.

"You again!" shouted Clay.

"Just who are you anyway? We're warriors like you!" Kimiko added.

Tristan laughed and walked forwards.

"There's only enough room for one xiaolin team! Our elements are far more powerful than yours!" he shouted in his strong British accent.

Omi stepped forwards.

"No, all our elements are equal," he said in a calm voice.

Pierre jumped forwards; the hot headed French boy was ready for action.

"Let's prove it then, with a showdown for the Rope of Friendship!" he said.

"I'm in!" added Sheila.

"I'm in too, this is my time to show that I am the true dragon of wind!" chuckled Tyson.

The four original xiaolin dragons stepped forwards.

"We've been training hard!" said Kimiko.

"We can think of ways to defeat you!" added Raimundo.

"Are you ready Omi?" Clay asked.

"Yes!" Omi answered.

The eight xiaolin warriors walked up to the rope and touched it at the same time, they glared at each other.

"This is an eight way xiaolin showdown, the game is eight man tornado tag, and both teams need to defeat all the members of their opponent's team. There shall be only three Shengongwu for each team, since my team only has three," Tristan explained.

"Okay, that sounds fair. We'll wager the Mikado Arm, Orb of Tournami and Denshi Bunny. I guess you'll wager the Jade Whistle, Eye of the Beholder and the Sunbeam Glasses," added Raimundo.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

The arena resembled a scaled down version of the valley, the two teams stood at either side of the arena. King and Dojo stood outside the ring.

"IRON TITAN!"

Pierre was lifted high above the arena standing on the head of his metal monster; it gave a massive growl as it slammed its fist down, shaking the ground itself.

"How are we gonna defeat that thing?" asked Clay, he was suddenly blown away by Tyson.

"Clay!" shouted Raimundo, who flew forwards to combat the other wind warrior.

Omi looked strait at the metal giant, it didn't scare him, King and Dojo looked on.

"Your friend stands no chance against the Iron Titan," said King.

"Don't be so sure, Omi has fought many opponents larger than him. Even a mouse can defeat a tiger if it plans its attacks correctly," said the wise daemon.

Omi began to charge up his attack.

"TSUNAMI WATER BLADE!"

The water monk attacked the Giant's waist with his ice sword he had created from his sleeve, since the titan had no legs. He was struck by one of its bone shattering punches, but luckily he wasn't hurt that much.

"Think of his weakness!" shouted Raimundo as he did battle with Tyson.

Omi thought deeply, the idea suddenly came to him. His tiger instincts gave him the answer to defeating Pierre.

"ORB OF TOURNAMI!"

He blasted the titan with a jet of water, the giant was drenched and the dragon of metal was soaked.

"That hasn't done anything! It's only made me a lot angrier!" Pierre growled.

Omi grinned.

"Think again!" he chuckled.

Pierre looked downwards, his eyes widened in horror. He noticed that his giant was slowly oxidizing, turning to rust.

"Sacre bleu!" shouted Pierre.

Dojo squawked like the excited bird he was.

"Well done Omi! You remembered that water causes iron to rust!" he cheered.

Pierre screamed as his giant crumbled to red dust, he fell on top of what remained of his giant.

"Pierre isn't defeated yet!" King shouted.

"Yes, but he used so much chi to generate his monster," added Dojo.

Omi leapt forwards and struck Pierre hard; he was knocked strait out of the ring like a speeding bullet.

"Well done Omi! Uh oh, look out!" Kimiko shouted.

"WUDAI VENUS WOOD!"

Sheila knocked Omi out of the ring, the little monk was defeated.

"Kimiko! Think of a way to beat her!" shouted Clay, who was having a hard time fighting Tristan.

Kimiko was knocked back by a blast of leaves from the Australian dragon, Kimiko got ready to use a Shengongwu.

"DENSHI BUNNY!"

Kimiko transformed into electricity, she zoomed towards Shelia.

"FOREST GUARDIAN!"

Sheila created a wall of small trees; they prevented Kimiko from harming the wood dragon.

"What?" exclaimed Kimiko, returning to her normal self.

"Kimiko, wood insulates electricity!" shouted Dojo.

"Don't give her ideas!" roared King, kicking Dojo into the air.

The fragile bird landed with a thump, Dojo got back to his talons. He groomed his feathers before continuing to watch the heated battle.

"Duh, what was I thinking! WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko attacked the wood elemental attacks with her fire element, the wood was instantly burnt. Sheila was caught off guard as she watched her plants burn.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

She was hit out of the ring by Clay's move, she joined her friend Pierre. Tristan attacked the earth dragon with a series of punches, but Clay's superb defence provided him with the power to block them all.

"Come on! You only have to defeat Tyson and Tristan," shouted Omi.

"Yeah, but how do you defeat the power of nothingness? WUDAI PLUTO VOID!"

Tristan knocked Clay backwards with his strong void element, Clay couldn't think of a way to do it.

"Think Clay, how do you get rid of nothing?" asked Kimiko.

Clay's eyes widened, he found a way to defeat Tristan.

"By filling it up with something! Come on Kimiko and Rai, let's hit him with a Xiaolin fury!" shouted Clay.

The dragons of fire, wind and earth stood together, ready to charge up their move.

"WIND EARTH FIRE FURY!"

They launched a light blue, green and red blast at the void dragon. Tristan stood no chance against their awesome might, he was hit out of the arena instantly. Tyson watched in horror as the three dragons ganged up on him.

"I call a Xiaolin Showdown Dive!" he screamed.

The scenery returned to its original form, the magic rope appeared in the hands of Raimundo. Tyson stood with his hands over his face, Sheila comforted him as Tristan walked up to Raimundo.

"Well done, Raimundo. You've proven that we are both the strongest when we use our minds correctly," he smiled.

Sheila seemed happy too, but Tyson, King and Pierre seemed sour. Raimundo walked up to Tyson.

"Theirs enough room for two wind warriors, all you need is a bit of training," he said, smiling.

Tyson cheered up immediately.

"You're right, I should be less pessimistic. I'll aim for the Wudai level," he said.

"Lady Luck was on your side," huffed Pierre.

"Come on Pierre, don't be a stick in the mud!" Sheila shouted.

"If you want to visit us, come to northern China. That's where Earth Temple is!" said Tristan.

"That's great, see you soon!" shouted Kimiko.

Both teams departed on their own modes of transport, they flew off in opposite directions.

That night, on the usual mountain, Hannibal and his legion of demons sat and planned. King appeared out of the shadows, walking up to Hannibal.

"The other xiaolin team suffered defeat today. I think tomorrow shall be the day I steal their life force," he said.

"Good idea, Epiales has discovered the whereabouts of Yun's remains," said Hannibal.

"Backbeard is ready to strike, soon that master monk's life force shall be ours!" laughed Reid.

"I'm planning an attack on the temple, I can steal the blind swordsman's treasure!" added Poze.

A sixth character slithered out of the shadows and joined them.

"I sHaLl SuCk ThEm DrY!" it gurgled.

The six demons laughed loudly, the Xiaolin dragons would fall!


	16. Harsh Betrayal

DISCLAMER: I'm really REALLY getting tired of writing these disclaimers!

_zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_aoi kaze ga ima_

_mune no DOA wo tataite mo_

_watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_hohoende'ru anata_

_sotto fureru mono_

_motomeru koto ni muchuu de_

_unmei sae mada shiranai_

_itaike na hitomi_

_dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou_

_sono senaka ni wa_

_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de _

_omoide wo uragiru nara_

_kono sora wo daite kagayaku _

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Harsh Betrayal

Tyson was training hard; he was extremely close to becoming a Wudai warrior. Master Chow's slightly tougher attitude than Master Fung's made him progress quickly, the sun made him feel very hot. The sunshine was always bright at the Earth Temple. He furiously practiced his wind powers; he was very imaginative with his skills.

"I can do this!" he growled.

He forced over a crowd of training dummies, flattening them with the powers of the air. Master Chow and the other four people at the temple saw how well he was doing. Master Chow was a short man, unlike master Fung; he had a head of short grey hair. His long moustache was grey too, and he wore sunglasses, due to the bright sunlight.

"Well done Tyson. Come over here and I shall give you a reward," said the wise master.

Tyson eagerly walked over, he held out his hands. In his hands Chow placed a turquoise sash, Tyson recognised this as a Wudai sash, and it was exactly like Pierre and Sheila's sashes. Soon after, he would train hard to acquire a gold sash like Tristan's.

"Thank you so much!" said Tyson.

Chow cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"Now you have all acquired Wudai level, you may start on your quest to retrieve the three Wudai weapons; Metal, Wood and Void. Tyson, since you are not a chosen one, you shall not get a weapon, but you do have the freedom to come along on their journey," smiled their master.

"Are these weapons Shengongwu?" asked Pierre.

"No, you have to use a map to retrieve them. King's wu sense cannot find them," explained Chow.

King stepped forwards and transformed into his comet form, the four warriors hopped onto him.

"We'll come back soon, master," shouted Tristan.

They flew off into the horizon, guided only by their map. Sheila looked at it, trying to find the nearest weapon.

"All our weapons are in the same desert, they should be easy to find," she said.

Tristan looked at the map too.

"It says we'll have to find a Blind Swordsman fellow, this is very intriguing…" he added.

They soon landed in a deep valley; ahead of them was a cavern that was fairly narrow. King returned to his normal form after the four heroes jumped off, they were eager to retrieve the weapon. The four warriors walked ahead, King watched them from behind.

"I've got them now!" he thought.

He fired a beam from his finger, dislodging some boulders and making them tumble down rapidly. When they landed, it looked like the four children had been crushed.

"King, we've been cut off! Wait there for a while, we'll get back when we get the weapon!" shouted Sheila from behind the pile of rocks.

"Drat, it didn't work…" whispered King.

The four warriors walked onwards through the dark cavern; ahead they could see an object on a stone pedestal. As they got closer, they saw the true appearance of the weapon. It appeared to be a black and silver bracelet, with a silver string attached. On the end of the string was a small, sharp looking crescent shaped blade.

"That looks odd…" whispered Sheila.

There was a loud rumbling sound, followed by a mighty roar.

"What was that?" Pierre shouted.

Huge humanoid figures slowly emerged from the walls, the four children stood back in shock.

"Golems!" shouted Tyson.

"We can't fight; we don't know whose weapon this is!" Tristan shouted.

The bracelet suddenly flew forwards, hitting Pierre in the elbow.

"Hey! Wait, do you want me to be your wielder?" asked Pierre.

The weapon twirled around in the air, as if it was happy. It immediately placed itself upon the French warrior's wrist.

"Hey, it's Pierre's weapon!" said Tyson.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" added Tristan.

They ran as fast as they could, running in between the stone giants legs. They avoided the bone jarring punches that the Golems flung at them, but the cavern eventually came to an end. The boulders that fell prevented escape.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Sheila shouted.

Pierre stepped forwards, brandishing his weapon.

"Let me try!" he growled.

With a swing of his wrist, the string on his weapon extended. The blade managed to cut through the stone as if it was made from cardboard. They ran through to King.

"Get us outta here!" shouted Tyson.

King converted into a comet and carried the four dragons to safety; they were now flying above the desert once more.

"Few, that was close, let's fly to the next weapon," said Tristan.

They flew close to a small river; there was a broken bridge over it. As they flew closer, they saw there was a glimmer of light in the water. Sheila was brave enough to jump down, braving the icy water. She took a deep breath and dived down, the other three warriors watched her. She eventually came up for air.

"Got it?" asked Tristan.

"Nope," replied the dragon of wood.

"Let me try!" the dragon of void shouted.

He jumped down off King, plunging into the deep water. He and Sheila floated in the water next to each other; there was a sudden bubbling sound from underneath them. Sheila and Tristan jumped at the sight of a long rod, purple in colour, jumping out of the water. It was decorated with yellow rings, and had a clear red ball on either end. It landed automatically in Tristan's hand.

"Wow, this must be mine," he said.

The water began to froth and boil, two huge arms made from water came up. They immediately tried to sink the two warriors, Tyson had to do something.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

He used his wind power to lift Tristan and Sheila out from the water, both were soaking wet and coughing. He lifted them onto King's back, they were okay.

"Gosh," spluttered the British dragon ", that was some violent water. At least I got my weapon."

They flew off over towards the next weapon, the map showed it was underground. The Xiaolins landed and surveyed the area, a barren wasteland.

"Where could it be?" asked Pierre.

Sheila saw some movement in the soil, she looked closer, and something was trying to dig its way out. A brown clay pot broke the surface; it was decorated by green zig zags. It flew into her arms, Sheila knew strait away what it was.

"I've found my weapon!" she cheered.

There was a loud buzzing sound; they witnessed a swarm of insects heading their way.

"Sacre bleau! We better get going, tout suite!" Pierre shouted.

They all quickly jumped onto King, before the swarm of locusts could get them. They then began to fly to their next destination; Blind Swordsman's cave. They landed were surprised to see him in the shade of a canopy, enjoying a cool drink at a table. They landed beside him.

"Hello? Who is there?" he shouted.

"It's us, the dragons of Wood, Metal and Void, and two friends. We've found our weapons, now how do we use them?" asked Sheila.

The wise man got off his chair, he grabbed onto the weapon on Pierre's wrist.

"Ah, you have the Flurry Lune. When used correctly, you can use it to cut through any surface neatly," explained the Blind Swordsman.

He walked over to Sheila, he touched her pot.

"This is the Kodama Pot, able to throw explosive seeds when used correctly," he explained.

Finally, he walked over to Tristan.

"Your weapon is the Quantum Fury, it can form a bladed hoop that can suck enemies into a black void," he explained.

"Wow, these are awesome," said Tyson ", too bad I can't have one…"

"Never mind Tyson, I bet there are lots of other cool things you can use," said Sheila.

Pierre looked around frantically.

"Where is King?" he asked.

Sheila began to look too.

"King, where are you?" she called.

Tristan looked into the sky.

"He's left us!" he exclaimed.

King could be seen flying into the distance, had he just abandoned them. The four warriors stood and watched.

"Get back here!" shouted Tyson.

He used his gift of flight to fly after the temple guardian, but he was too slow.

"Crikey, how are we going to get back?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know…" sighed Tristan.


	17. New Guardian

DISCLAMER: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I got rid of the Cruel Angel's Thesis. It was a bit repetitive, and I realized that Evangelion and XS don't mix…

New Guardian

"Gee, that Master Chow seemed very worried. I wonder why that King guy hasn't bought them back?" asked Raimundo.

"Wow! Our very first rescue mission! I am very looking forwards to this!" exclaimed Omi, looking down on the desert bellow out of the windows of the Silver Manta Ray.

"Here they are now! We're coming in for a landing!" shouted Clay.

The silver craft landed beside the Blind Swordsman and their four new warrior friends, the four warriors and phoenix jumped out of the Manta and deactivated it.

"Hi guys, need saving? Hey, where's King?" Kimiko questioned.

Tristan stepped forwards to speak, he looked quite sad.

"He abandoned us for some reason, I just don't know why," he replied.

Dojo flew down off Raimundo's shoulder.

"I knew there was something evil about that child…tell me, who was he anyway?" asked the bird daemon.

"King was the guardian of the Earth Temple's scroll, despite his young appearance; he is in fact over 1500 years old. He has the special ability to fire lasers, and transform into a forty foot long comet," explained Sheila.

Pierre growled loudly.

"That fool! How dare he betray us!" he shouted.

"Settle down young one. You can return home with your friends, and sort this predicament out," said the Blind Swordsman.

Raimundo nodded.

"Alright then, we'll take you home. We were going to visit you anyway," said Raimundo.

They all hopped into the Silver Manta Ray once more, they waved goodbye to the Blind Swordsman. They were soon flying back to China; they landed in front of Chow. The wise master seemed very happy that his dragons were back.

"Thank you warriors of Water, Wind, Earth and Fire. I am glad to see you are back, where is King?" asked Chow.

Sheila explained the whole story to her master; he couldn't believe that the scroll guardian could do such a thing. Later that day, after a time of relaxation, Dojo announced a new Shengongwu had been activated.

"The Sword of Remedial may look like a dreadful blade, but instead of bringing pain to those whose skin is pierced by the sword, it heals them of all wounds and disease," the phoenix explained as he read the scroll, keeping his place in the text with his beak.

"Do you four want to get this one?" asked Raimundo.

"No thanks, since we're all Xiaolins, we can share the wu we have," Tyson replied.

The four original warriors flew off in the Silver Manta Ray, leaving Tristan and his team of warriors.

"So what do you want to do now?" questioned Tristan.

"Let's practice our Wudai powers!" replied Pierre.

They got their weapons ready, all except Sheila.

"I'll practice mine in a forest, I can fly over there with Tyson," she said.

"Okay then, lets go!" exclaimed Tyson.

He touched Sheila while activating his Bukujutsu powers, both warriors levitated in the air.

"See you soon!" the Australian dragon shouted.

The two Xiaolins flew over the clouds. Eventually, a forest appeared underneath them.

"That looks like a good place, lets land there!" said Sheila.

The dragon of wood and the wind child touched down on the ground, they admired the fresh air.

"You can practice your weapon skills in the heart of the forest, that's probably the best place to use wood magic. I need to go to the toilet…" whispered Tyson.

Sheila and Tyson split up; the dragon of wood entered the centre of the forest.

"It's very silent here, I'm glad to be the dragon of wood," though Sheila as she walked through the undergrowth.

She got out the Kodama Pot and prepared to train. But she suddenly heard a strange sound, like a person moaning. It was only a faint sound, but she was curious. Sheila went to go to check it out.

Sheila gasped at what she saw; a man made from metal, his head was looking down at the floor. He was sitting by a tree stump, it was Proto.

"I got angry…and I…" he droned, over and over again.

Sheila approached the robot with caution.

"Hello…who are you?" she asked.

Proto slowly turned his head to face her.

"I am…a monster…" he groaned.

She got up closer to the sad robot.

"I don't think you're scary…" she whispered.

He looked back down at the floor once more.

"I don't know how to use emotions correctly…I got angry and I…they killed…I killed…" Proto moaned.

"What happened?" Sheila questioned.

"I got…I killed…they…THEM!" he roared, pointing forwards.

Sheila gasped at what she saw, there were two dead people there.

"Oh my…their heads…did you…" she gasped.

"Yes, I killed them! They killed the animal…I got angry…I couldn't stop myself…I'm a monster…" said the robot.

Sheila didn't know a lot about science, but she had an idea about what this all meant.

"I see…you're a robot with emotion. You can't express your emotions correctly, you don't understand everything. Were you abandoned by your master?" she asked.

"No…my father abandoned me. He didn't love me…" Proto answered, quietly.

Sheila felt brave enough to touch him. She patted him on the shoulder, gently.

"Don't worry. I'm going to look after you," she whispered.

Proto looked up; his blue eyes looked into hers.

"Humans feel…so warm," he whispered.

He slowly got to his feet; Sheila was surprised at how tall he was. They slowly walked back to Tyson, who was ready to go back. He jumped at the sight of the silver robot.

"Sheila…who is he?" he asked.

"My name is Proto. I am a robot that was created to do evil. But I do not want to do evil; I would like to make this planet a better place," explained Proto.

"Let's just go back to the temple, we can see if Master Chow wants him to stay," said Sheila.

Tyson nodded, he charged up his flying technique. Proto held on tightly to the Wudai warrior of wood, he slowly energised his jet pack. The two of them slowly lifted off the ground. The three people flew back to the Earth Temple. The two other dragons were surprised to see Sheila and Tyson's new friend.

"Sacre bleu…" gasped Pierre.

"Who is this Sheila?" questioned Tristan.

"This is Proto, he's a kind robot," explained Sheila.

Tyson gasped and pointed, behind them stood King.

"King, you're back!" exclaimed Tyson.

King let out a loud laugh.

"Yes indeed…I shall destroy you now!" he chuckled.

Tristan stood in front of the group; he was holding the Quantum Fury.

"Not without a battle!" he snapped.

King laughed and fired a beam from his finger; it struck the Void warrior on the right shoulder. Tristan screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, grabbing onto his injured shoulder.

"Who's next?" asked King, smiling an evil smile.

"King… why are you doing this?" asked Sheila.

King laughed.

"I've been doing this little act for long enough…the real King was killed by me a long time ago, the stupid phoenix didn't know what was coming to him! My real name is Raphalt; demon son of the humiliated child of the devil!" he shouted.

Proto stood in front of his new friends.

"You are a threat to humanity, you must be destroyed to make the earth remain a safe place," he droned.

"Proto; you'll get hurt!" shouted Sheila.

Proto ignored her and walked forwards to combat the demon.

"I won't let a pathetic machine get in my way!" roared Raphalt.

Proto powered himself to his full potential.

"I am no ordinary machine; I feel all the emotions of a living creature. Having emotion makes me strong, more powerful than any other robot. I can sense fear in you!" shouted Proto.

Raphalt's eyes widened, Proto was right.

"Who cares; I can still kill you! PHOTON RAY!" shouted the demon, firing a beam at Proto.

The beam failed to penetrate the robot's chest, Proto retaliated with his own attack.

"WHITE CRUISER!"

Raphalt was knocked backwards; he slowly got back to his feet.

"Fools…I don't have time for this! I shall drain your life force one day!" he chuckled.

He became a comet once more, with mighty force; he blasted off into the air.

Master Chow came; he had managed to break free from the Ittan Momen that Raphalt had used to tie him up.

"King, he's not what he seems…" he panted.

Proto stepped forwards.

"Oh master, this is Proto. Can he stay with us? He just drove away that vile demon!" said Sheila.

Chow looked at the tall silver Jackbot.

"I suppose…" he whispered.

Pierre stepped forward with Tristan.

"Maybe he could become the new guardian!" he exclaimed.

Chow's face lit up.

"That is a well thought idea. Since you have saved us Proto, you may live with us for as long as you please. You are clearly a special individual, you will be a great strength for the side of justice!" said Chow.

Proto nodded.

"Yes, it is here that I shall start anew. I am Proto; defender of humanity and nature."


	18. The Old Fire Dragon

DISCLAMER: Even though it's a shining new chapter, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

The Old Fire Dragon

Master Monk Guan meditated in his room, behind him was the cupboard, containing the vile demon Backbeard. Jermaine was practising his powers outside; he had been recently upgraded to Shoku Warrior. He was using his Electro Kaiser as well as his Slam Dunker, along with a myriad of his attacks.

"Jermaine is very strong, he will be ready for the evil that lies ahead," thought the wise master monk.

"STORM BEAT!"

Jermaine used his move that he had learnt while being a Xiaolin apprentice; he defeated some of the dummies.

"Man, being a Shoku level fighter is a great experience!" he thought.

While the dragon of Thunder practiced his powers, the cupboard that contained Backbeard began to shake loudly. The door looked like it was going to burst of its hinges. Guan turned around immediately, was Backbeard breaking free?

"What are you doing, foul demon?" asked the master monk.

Backbeard laughed his usual laugh.

"Foolish human…hehe…did you think that a mere cupboard would keep me locked up?" the demon questioned.

The door flew off the doorframe, Backbeard was now larger than he used to be, and he enveloped half of the room with his darkness. His many eyes were fixed on the master monk.

"I am stronger than you, vile retch!" shouted Guan.

He got out his legendary spear, but it was not his original, he had given that to Omi.

"Hehe…DIE!" Backbeard giggled.

Darkness tentacles grabbed hold of the spear, but Guan shook them off.

"REPEL THE BEAST!"

Guan's blast made Backbeard retract and decrease in size, but he soon returned to his larger form.

"We can do this all day…hehe…you humans are so repetitive," Backbeard giggled.

More tentacles shot out, Guan sliced them off, but they regenerated. There was a sudden slurping sound.

"What is that?" Guan asked.

A large, slug like dragon approached Guan menacingly. It dragged its two arms behind it, as if they were boneless. The whole creature was coated in greenish brown scales, they leaked mucous constantly.

"Oh…hehe…that is brother Gouise, he likes fluid," Backbeard explained.

The slug monster extended its tentacles, its pinprick sized eyes glinted with evil.

"I sHaLl SuCk YoU dRy!" it growled.

Guan got ready to engage in battle with the two demons.

"Jermaine! Go to Master Fung, quickly!" shouted Guan.

Jermaine, without going to check on his master, heard this. He quickly rushed to the gates of the Fire Temple.

"TATSU QUARTZ RANK!"

He became the Quartz Knight once again, now he could fly. Lithius flew over the clouds to the Wind Temple, otherwise known as the original Xiaolin Temple.

"We've had a good stroke of luck lately, we've managed to get the Sword of Remedial and Pyro Orb!" exclaimed Kimiko.

She put the green sword and dark red orb into the vault. The new Pyro Orb was an orb that could shoot fire balls, allowing a person without fire powers to command fire. Omi ran into the temple, he seemed anxious to tell Kimiko something.

"Kimiko! The Quartz Knight has paid us a visit; he wants us to help Guan!" shouted the little monk.

Kimiko got ready.

"Okay then, let's go!" she shouted.

The two warriors joined the other two warriors, along with Dojo and the Quartz Knight.

"I don't know what is troubling Jermaine's master, but whatever it is, we must help!" said Lithius.

"I shall stay at our temple, ours might be attacked too," Dojo said.

Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray; they flew with the Quartz Knight to Master Monk Guan's temple. They soon landed, they all jumped out. Omi was leading; he ran and opened the doors of the main chamber.

"Master Guan, we're here to save you!" he screamed.

They saw the brave master monk fighting the two monsters; he was doing quite well combating his two enemies. Both demons seemed to recoil when they were hit by the Repel the Beast technique.

"I'll help!" shouted Raimundo.

Guan turned his head to face them.

"No, it's what they want! Let me fight them by myself!" he said.

"But…" whispered Raimundo.

"Listen to him, he can handle it," Omi said.

The battle continued to rage on, the four monks and the knight couldn't do anything. Gouise raised a few of his tentacles; the dragon was ready to strike.

"Guan; look out!" Kimiko wailed.

Guan couldn't block the attack in time, the tentacles pierced his chest. The five people looked onwards in horror; they couldn't believe what was happening. They watched Guan's life force slowly being absorbed by Gouise. His body disappeared, it faded away to nothing.

"Guan!" screamed Lithius as he charged forwards.

The Quartz Knight grabbed hold of the vile dragon by the head, Backbeard tried to stop him, but the black demon was thrown away by the tremendous strength of the knight. With a mighty heave, Lithius tore off Gouise's head; the dragon recoiled, screaming in pain.

"Foolish knight…hehe…my brother can survive without his head! Come on, let us leave these foolish mortals alone," giggled Backbeard.

Both of the demons left them, fading away into the shadows. Lithius roared, he had drained most of his strength. He transformed back into Jermaine again.

"Why…why the heck did he have to die!" he cried.

Omi was crying too, so was Kimiko. Clay and Raimundo stayed tough, but still they were very sad.

"Oh Rai!" cried Kimiko, grabbing hold of Raimundo tightly, her tears staining his robes.

"Not even a body left…" whispered Clay.

Omi tightened his fists.

"Reid…I know this is Reid's fault somehow! Hannibal too!" Omi screamed.

"Omi, we need to be strong. We can't expect everything to be happy all the time, we're saving the world. It doesn't mean that it'll be all sunshine and rainbows," said Raimundo, he was holding back tears.

Omi roared with anger.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill all those evil demons! I'll tear off Reid's head!" he growled.

Dojo glided through the sky on his feathered wings, the phoenix spied Guan's temple. He landed quickly, right in front of the Xiaolins.

"Dragons, the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, its gone!" he shouted.

The dragons looked at him sadly.

"Dojo…Guan has been destroyed by Backbeard and another demon," whispered Kimiko.

The phoenix demon suddenly looked upset.

"My…he had so many questions to answer," he whispered, the feathers on his head drooping.

"Come on, we shouldn't think about it too much, let's go back to the temple. We can see if we can get any clues," said Raimundo.

They walked out of the gates and activated the Silver Manta Ray.

"Coming lil' partner?" asked Clay.

Omi walked behind the group, his face was a pale red.

"Yes…" he whispered.

They flew over the clouds and back to the temple. It was then that Master Fung heard the news.

"How unfortunate…we are against an evil we know little about. It seems that Hannibal is plotting something, he is more powerful now. Unfortunately I am too young to know what he exactly is planning. With the Blind Swordsman's treasure, he will be very powerful indeed," he said.

Meanwhile, Backbeard and Gouise landed on the mountains where Hannibal and his other demons waited.

"We have absorbed the master monk's life force…hehe…the faces on those humans were hilarious!" chuckled Backbeard.

"OnE oF tHeM tOrE oFf My HeAd, BuT i Am OkAy," added Gouise.

Raphalt stepped forwards.

"I managed to sneak into the Xiaolin temple, I stole this!" he grinned.

He held up the red treasure chest he had stolen.

"Gouise, do your worst!" laughed Hannibal.

The foul dragon penetrated the box with his tentacles; he sucked out the spirit of the swordsman.

"His life force is ours!" Epiales said excitedly.

"Our father shall be revived!" chuckled Reid.

"And the universe shall be ours!" Poze roared.


	19. Force of the Virus

DISCLAMER: It may be chapter 19, but XS still doesn't belong to me.

Force of the Virus

Jack sat in his lab; he was sitting at his large computer. He furiously typed on the keyboard; he was trying to invent a program that would improve his robots.

"Come on, just a few more symbols…" he whispered.

A message came up on the screen, alerting that there was a virus in his computer. Seeing this, Jack clicked on his anti virus program. After a few minutes, the message came up again.

"What? Okay, I'll look through my files…" thought Jack.

He scrolled down all his files, there weren't any virus infected ones. He then scanned his computer again; he then realized what he had done.

"The program I'm writing is a virus!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the complex string of numbers and letters he had created.

"This is great! Its immune to all anti virus programs, I can use it to take over the world! I think I'll call it Spice, that's it!" he whispered.

He isolated his newly created program on a CD; he took the disk from his disk tray.

"I'll make more of it later!" he thought.

Meanwhile, it was morning at the xiaolin temple. Nobody had got up yet, they were all still mourning master monk Guan. When they did, Raimundo was first. He walked through the corridors, waking up Kimiko and Clay. When he came to Omi's door, he thought that the little monk would be still furious at Reid.

"Let's give the little partner a few more minutes," whispered Clay.

"Poor Omi, Guan was his hero…" added Raimundo.

They walked into the garden to get a big surprise, master Fung was talking to Sheila and Proto.

"Rai! It's that robot from before!" Kimiko gasped.

Master Fung walked up to the three warriors.

"Young warriors, Proto and Sheila have asked if you'd like to come with them to retrieve a new Shengongwu. Proto had detected it earlier," he said.

"But master, that robot's one of Jack's machines!" said Kimiko.

"I know, but Sheila explained that he is now good. It seemed that he never wanted to harm anybody," Fung explained.

They walked up to the wood dragon and robot.

"Okay, we'll be happy to come," said Raimundo.

"I shall come too, now that evil has grown stronger, the side of righteousness needs more support," Dojo said, swooping onto Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray and they all hopped inside, Sheila and Raimundo sat next to each other.

"So Sheila, what is this new wu?" the Shoku warrior asked the Wudai warrior.

"It's the Switcher-Wu, it makes anybody standing around it when it spins swap bodies with the person standing next to them," the wood warrior explained.

"Sounds very intriguing," said Dojo, preening his feathers.

The silver craft took off into the sky, they headed to Ghana. The wu was located in an area of forest known as the Dahomey Gap. They landed in the grassland, just outside the forest.

"This looks like the place," said Sheila.

Meanwhile, Jack had found a more interesting thing to do with his computer virus.

"I can use my old time machine to make this virus into a solid entity! Then I'll have an evil monster slave to do my bidding!" laughed Jack.

An alarm went off on his computer; it was the Shengongwu that had been detected.

"Ah phooey, I'll just send in two of my villains," he said.

He randomly selected two villains with his computer: Sentaibot Red and Chameleon Bot. They immediately ran from their quarters and into Jack's new jet, they blasted off towards Africa.

"Okay, now to get this thing working…" whispered Jack.

He used his supreme computer knowledge to adjust the machine; he then inserted his virus disk into the computer. He wired up his hard drive to the time machine, electricity began to charge through it. He squealed with delight as his virus began to materialize.

"Come on baby!" he squealed.

Sparks flew as the machine stopped working, it had deposited the creature. It had a grey body, covered in yellow lights. It had two beady eyes and a jagged mouth, its two tentacles lashed about. The whole creature resembled a head with two tentacles.

"Speak to your master, Spice!" boomed Jack, he wanted to give a good impression to his "Baby".

The virus looked up at him.

"Black Hat, A&A, Gotcha, Jeefo, Trojan, ILOVEYOU, Mailissa, SevenDust, ZMist?" it warbled.

It ambled around Jack's feet, prodding them with its tentacles.

"This is great! He's also pretty cute," said Jack.

He felt in his pockets for his camera.

"Oh, wait here a second, I'll take a picture with my camera!" he said.

He ran out of the lab and locked the door, leaving his creature alone.

"Chameleon Bot and Red, Me and Sheila challenge you to a shen yi bu dare! Me and Sheila's Black Beetle, Ruby of Ramses, Wushu Helmet and Serpents Tail against your Tickle Takko, Thunder Horns, Aquabrella and Mortal Shock!" shouted Kimiko, she and her partner had touched the Switcher-Wu at the same time, along with the two villainous robots.

"The game shall be rolling the dice! Chameleon Bot and Kimiko shall go on two separate paths, separated into twenty squares. Sheila and I shall roll a die each, the number it rolls shall be the number of places you have to go forwards! You can only use each of your wu once!" said Red.

"Let's go! GONG YE TAMPAI!"

The scenery changed to an empty void where two paths floated, each one was twenty squares long. A large circular platform was where Sheila and Red stood; each had a large white die.

"I shall roll first!" shouted Red.

He tossed the die, it landed on 6. Chameleon Bot moved that number of places forwards, he was now on square 6. Sheila rolled her die, it was a 3. Red rolled afterwards, landing on a 4, his partner was now on square 10.

"Come on, they're half way there!" shouted Raimundo.

"We can't help it!" shouted Kimiko.

The Australian warrior rolled her die again; it was a 5, so Kimiko was now on square 8.

"A few more rolls and we shall win!" chuckled Chameleon Bot.

Red rolled his die, Chameleon walked all the way to square 14. Sheila flung her die, but it landed on a measly 2, Kimiko was now on square 10.

"Come on 6!" laughed Red as he rolled his die again.  
"RUBY OF RAMSES!"

Kimiko used the wu to make the die land on 1, now the robot team was on square 15.

"That was cheating!" growled Red.

"No it wasn't!" said Kimiko.

Sheila shouted as she rolled the die, it landed on a 3, moving Kimiko to square 13. Red rolled the die on a 2, Chameleon Bot was now on square 17.

"They're still ahead!" called Clay.

"Not for long!" replied Sheila.

She rolled the Die on a 4, Kimiko was now on square 17. Both teams needed a 3 to win.

"Don't give up hope!" called Proto.

"You can do it!" cheered Raimundo.

Red rolled his die, it was a 4. He needed a 3, so Chameleon Bot didn't move.

"Come on lady luck!" shouted Kimiko.

"Okay, here goes!" said Sheila.

She rolled her die, it was a 2. Kimiko moved to square 19.

"Once more!" roared Red.

He rolled a 6, still it wasn't low enough. Sheila rolled a 5, still too high.

"My turn!" growled Red.

He rolled a 1, his partner jumped to square 18. Sheila prepared to roll the die.

"THUNDER HORNS!"

Red became a golden bull, he charged forwards and hit Sheila off the edge.

"That no good monster!" Clay shouted.

Sheila screamed as she almost fell, but luckily she held onto the ledge. She pulled herself up and over.

"Not good enough!" she grinned.

She was about to roll the die.

"TICKLE TAKKO!"

Red tickled Sheila with the tentacles of his wu; she giggled and accidentally dropped the die when she wasn't ready.

"Oh no!" moaned Kimiko.

"Come on!" whispered Raimundo.

"We're going to win!" Chameleon Bot chuckled.

They watched the die spin for a couple of seconds; it suddenly stopped on a 1. Kimiko's team had won.

"What a miserable defeat," said Red as the scenery became its normal self ", we lost four Shengongwu!"

"Brothers, why don't you come on the side of good?" asked Proto.

Chameleon Bot laughed loudly.

"No way!" he said.

They jumped away, leaving their four items behind, Kimiko and Sheila returned to their friends with the new wu.

"Here's the camera!" said Jack.

He lifted his camera out of the refrigerator, he didn't have an idea how it wound up there.

"Coming!" he sang.

He walked down the steps to his lab; he slowly opened the door, waiting to see his creature.

"Its gone!" he shouted.

The creature was nowhere to be seen, it had escaped back into the computer. Jack knelt down and wept.


	20. Vehicle Upgrade

DISCLAMER: I own nothing…

Vehicle Upgrade

"Young dragons, I am sure that you are aware of our vehicle Shengongwu," said Master Fung one morning.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" said Raimundo.

"Today, four new Shengongwu have been activated. They are upgrades for the four vehicles we have, they shall give them combat capabilities," Fung explained.

"Cool, we need to get there before Jack does," said Kimiko.

"Let's go!" Omi shouted, he was feeling better after yesterday.

Meanwhile, in Chase's lair, the evil villain received news from one of his shape shifting warriors.

"So…Guan has died…" whispered Chase.

"Yes master, the words I speak are correct," the warrior added.

"Hehe, I knew that that foolish dragon of fire would fall," said Wuya, walking out of her and Chase's room.

Chase looked into his hands; he had been friends with the master Monk a long time ago. Now he was dead, though they were enemies, Chase did seem sad.

"I bet you don't know who did it," said a voice.

Chase turned to see Hannibal and Yingying standing behind him. Chase almost got his cat warrior to pounce, but he wanted to hear what the vile demon would say.

"What do you want, wretch?" Chase growled.

"I was responsible for the death of the master monk! Do you know why I killed him?" asked Hannibal.

"Because you are twisted and cruel," replied Chase.

"No…I want to resurrect father…" whispered Hannibal.

He faced Wuya.

"You're going to join us, aren't you sis?" he asked.

"I am not a puppet anymore," she snapped.

Hannibal jumped onto his bird, they flew into the sky and left Wuya and Chase alone.

Meanwhile, the Silver Manta Ray flew through the sky, over the ocean. They were finding their first vehicle upgrade.

"This Remora Ray Gun sounds cool. We can use it to give the Silver Manta Ray laser powers!" Kimiko said.

They circled over a spot in the ocean, as they looked down they saw a glint just bellow the surface.

"Pull her down now!" shouted Clay.

The Siler Manta Ray dived into the ocean, it turned on its headlights. They flew over the coral reef, trying to avoid the animal life.

"I have not been under the surface of the ocean before," said their phoenix friend.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," said Omi.

They approached the Remora Ray Gun; it resembled one of those fish that attach to sharks and rays.

"GLOVE OF JISAKU!"

Clay used the magnet wu to bring the upgrade closer to them, they and the new Shengongwu floated to the surface. When on the surface of the water, the Glove of Jisaku attracted the Remora to them, and into Clay's hands.

"Yeah, let's fix this baby on!" shouted Raimundo.

"Baby? This is a Shengongwu!" said Omi.

Raimundo rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the wing, the Remora Ray Gun had a little sucker atop of its head, like the real fish.

"Right then, where's the next upgrade?" asked Kimiko.

Dojo opened the scroll with his wings.

"The Blurry Fangs are an upgrade for the Crouching Cougar, they enable it to fire beams from its mouth," he read.

They piloted their upgraded silver craft over a forest, they saw the fangs in a tree. The carefully landed and let Omi jump out to retrieve them.

"I've got them!" he shouted.

He jumped back onto the Manta ray, when they got back to they temple they would install the Crouching Cougar with the magical jaws.

"Time to find the next one! I wonder why Jack has not come to steal them," Omi said.

"Maybe it's 'cos he doesn't have the vehicle wu, so they're of little use to him," Raimundo added.

They flew off in the direction of the next vehicle upgrade, the Rocketick.

"The Rocketick is an upgrade for the Shen Ga Roo, it allows it to fire homing missiles," explained Kimiko.

They flew over Ayers Rock in Australia; the upgrade was located somewhere at the base of the large red rock.

"There it is!" shouted Clay, pointing down at the shining object.

"Eww, it's a bit gross," Kimiko said.

It was a large golden tick; its legs looked pretty sharp.

"Hold on to your seats!" Raimundo called.

He flew their mystical aircraft down closer; they were now right next to the mythical upgrade.

"I'll get it," said Kimiko.

She hurriedly climbed out, ready to grab it. She suddenly stumbled backwards; a large dark figure appeared before her.

"Epiales!" shouted Dojo.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked.

Omi jumped out to help her, both dragons stood to face the demon.

"Me and my brothers have found out that Shengongwu like this can be used to resurrect father," Epiales explained.

Kimiko and Omi got into fighting positions.

"You're not going to leave without a fight!" Omi shouted, sternly.

Epiales chuckled.

"Okay then. Let's make it one of your xiaolin showdowns, I wager my belt," Epiales whispered.

Kimiko and Omi got out two random wu.

"Okay, we'll wager the Switcher-Wu and the Moby Morpher!" Kimiko shouted.

They all touched the Rocketick at the same time.

"First person to collect all the stars scattered around the arena wins!" said Epiales.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted all three fighters.

The scenery changed to a star shaped arena, the three fighters were positioned at random places.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"  
Stars suddenly fell from the sky, Omi and Kimiko did a team manoeuvre to jump up and catch two stars. Epiales used little of his effort to quickly nab two stars.

"It's a tie already!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"I hope they can keep it up!" added Clay.

"Have faith in yourselves!" Dojo shouted.

Omi and Kimiko landed, they both spied three stars that were close to them.

"Let's split up!" Kimiko said.

Omi and Kimiko went in opposite directions, but Epiales transformed his horns into tentacles to grab the stars.

"No fair!" Omi exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that the rules of a showdown can let you use any of the powers you have!" laughed Epiales.

Kimiko jumped forwards to get a star.

"We can still win!" she shouted.

"GLARE STARE!"

Epiales shot Kimiko with beams of light from his eyes, she froze in place.

"Oh no! Kimiko!" Omi shouted.

"Don't worry child, she is alright, I only froze her!" chuckled Epiales.

The foul demon grabbed a few more stars, Omi couldn't grab as many as his opponent could.

"No, I've lost…" he whispered.

The landscape returned to normal, Epiales had won the bout. He laughed as he clamed his four prizes.

"More energy!" he laughed, flying off into the sky.

Kimiko returned back to normal, she and Omi walked up to the rest of the hero group.

"That jerk, we'll show him some day!" growled Kimiko.

"A demon against a human is an unfair fight," Dojo said.

Raimundo jumped back into their silver craft.

"Hey, no sweat, we can go and get the next Shengongwu now!" he said.

"That's the fighting spirit!" Clay cheered.

Dojo flew inside with the rest of the Xiaolins.

"The Bullette Basher is an underground torpedo launcher, it is an upgrade for the Tunnel Armadillo," explained the phoenix.

The Silver Manta Ray flew over the clouds to their next destination.

Meanwhile, Jack sat at his desk, weeping.

"Oh Spice! We had so much in common!" he cried, grieving the loss of his virus.

He remembered the happy ten seconds they had together.

"Oh well," he said, cheering up instantly ", I'll start creating my next plan for world domination!"

In Chase's citadel, he and Wuya sat on their bed. Chase held Wuya's hand.

"Whatever happens, you are not a puppet! You shall not be used as Hannibal's tool, even though he is your 'brother'" said Chase.

"I know, but sometimes fate pushes us in directions we do not always want to go," Wuya whispered.


	21. Movie: Mystic Chimera

DISCLAMER: Shocking this fact may be; but I do not own Xiaolin showdown. Oh yeah, it's a movie, where Stalfus says crap! Hoorays, first rude word in XS BEYOND!

Mystic Chimera 

"Attention warriors; a new Shengongwu has been revealed. I see a staff, with the skin of a reptile…" said Dojo, as he flew into the room.

"Interesting, we must go to the mystic scroll at once!" Omi shouted.

They raced to the entrance of the Shengongwu vault, where they usually read the scroll to see what mystical item had appeared. Their wise master was ready to read it, and find the correct Shengongwu that fitted the phoenix's description.

"Ah, the Serpent's Fang. It is a dangerous staff; whoever is tapped by the large fang on the end will be paralyzed by it for a couple of minutes," explained Fung.

Raimundo and the others ran out to the courtyard, where their Shoku leader activated the Silver Manta Ray.

"Right! We'll be back as fast as we can!" he shouted.

They soon flew off over the clouds; they were heading to Peru, the country where the Serpent's Fang was hidden.

"The Shengongwu is located in the Pachacamac," their phoenix daemon explained.

"There's the ruins now!" Kimiko exclaimed.

She pointed downwards out of the window; below them were the ruins of an ancient city.

"Hat on to your holds!" shouted Omi.

"Really Omi, it's almost impossible to get that wrong…" sighed Raimundo.

They flew down and touched the ground, the team of five hopped out before the Silver Manta Ray returned to its compact form. They walked up to the entrance of the temple, the inside was fairly dim.

"Hey, if this is a tourist attraction, the Serpent's Fang must've been found by now," said Clay.

Dojo hopped off Raimundo's shoulder and flew onto Clay's shoulder; his wings generated a little waft of air that caught Clay's attention.

"Dashi kept the Shengongwu all in one place, outside this reality, in Chaos X. They are all located in a place nobody, not even the bravest daemon would venture. When one activates, it materializes in your world. Dashi places magical markers, so when a specific Shengongwu is activated, it appears in a set location" the bird explained.

Clay nodded.

"That sure explained a lot partner," he said.

Omi suddenly rushed forwards and pointed; ahead of them was the Serpent's Fang. It was a short stave that terminated in a large ivory tusk, the serpents tooth. The handle was decorated with snake skin.

"Good spotting Omi!" Kimiko cheered.

Omi cheerfully walked over to the staff, but there was a sudden whirring sound. They looked up to see the familiar face of Jack Spicer, gliding down with the aid of his Helibot.

"Hello losers, have you prepared for the can of butt kicking I'm about to open all over you?" Jack asked.

"We shall be the ones hitting your bottoms!" Omi replied, getting into a fighting stance.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then, Sentaibots, attack!" Jack shouted.

His team of brightly coloured androids teleported into action, Yellow ran forwards to grab the wu for herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Clay exclaimed.

He leapt forwards to aid Omi, Blue leapt forwards to help his fellow Sentaibot. All four people managed to touch the Serpent's Tail.

"A Xiaolin Showdown!" droned Blue.

Omi and Clay looked directly in the eyes of their opponents.

"It's settled then! Me and Omi's Pyro Orb and Canon Blaster against your Third Arm Sash and Diamond Shield!" Clay announced.

Blue and Yellow thought of a good challenge.

"The game shall be this; our Shengongwu and the Serpent's Tail shall appear in the centre of the arena. Whoever puts the most Shengongwu on their side of the arena wins!" Yellow explained.

The scenery shifted and transformed, it now resembled an arena that was rectangular in shape. A third of the arena was coloured red, the third in the middle was grey and the final third was blue. Clay and Omi were positioned on the blue side, and the two Sentaibots were positioned on the red.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

The showdown had started; a Shengongwu suddenly appeared in the grey section in the centre. It was the Pyro orb, Clay and Sentaibot Blue bounded forwards.

"STONE FIST!"

Clay used his stone encrusted hand to strike the robot out of the way; Clay managed to claim the prize and threw the orb to Omi, who placed it on their side. Another Shengongwu appeared in the centre, it was the Third Arm Sash.

"SILVER BEAM!"

Yellow used her attack to knock Omi backwards, just as he was going to grab the sash. The Sentaibots had clamed the wu for themselves; the score was one all.

"Clay, there are only three left to collect. Give it your all!" Omi panted.

The Canon Blaster suddenly appeared, Clay and Omi raced forwards, but Blue came down and used his own move.

"MAGIC MISSILE!"

The projectile that the robot fired hit the two Wudai warriors; it distracted them while Yellow got the canon like wu.

"They're winning!" exclaimed Clay.

"Not for long!" Omi said, bravely.

He spotted the Diamond Shield, Blue and Yellow had spotted it too. The water monk and the two Sentaibots raced forwards, but Omi was charging an attack.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE STEAM!"

He knocked both of the bright robots, as well as claiming the prize. There was only one more Shengongwu to catch, it would appear shortly.

"Clay; face aloft!" Omi exclaimed, trying to say "Heads up".

The Serpent's Fang had appeared in the air, it was up to Clay or Sentaibot Blue to get it. Blue executed a high jump, Clay did the same.

"Xiaolin loser, the we shall win the game!" laughed Blue.

"Don't count on it, partner; WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

Clay hit the blue machine out of the air, the Texan dragon managed to grab the staff. The environment changed back to normal, Omi and Clay had won the showdown.

"Well done guys!" cheered Kimiko.

"Those were some awesome tactics!" added Raimundo.

Clay and Omi walked forwards, holding all five of the Shengongwu they had won from the mystic game.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" called Jack.

His four robots teleported away, Jack flew out of sight. The xiaolin crew walked out of the Peruvian temple.

"This Shengongwu will come in useful!" exclaimed Omi.

"For me," said a voice.

They turned around, a tall winged figure landed in front of them. It was Stalfus. He was using his gift of demonic flight to travel; in his hand he held a medallion.

"You!" Raimundo shouted.

Stalfus retracted his wings and smiled.

"Yes, children, it's me. Thank you ever so much for helping me get Constantine Compass, it was a nice deed. Now, I'll be taking that Serpent's Fang if you don't mind," he grinned, speaking in his soft, pleasant voice.

Clay held their new Shengongwu tightly.

"No way partner!" Clay snapped.

Stalfus chuckled.

"Oh, we're a bit stubborn, aren't we child? I must take that item from you by force. Come; fallen angel Bow," he said.

He held his arm out, summoning his demon from inside his body. Bow was a menacing figure, enveloped by smoke. He had the appearance of a dark angel; his red eyes could stare through the souls of those who opposed his master. The fallen angel drifted forwards, all five of the heroes were stunned with fear. Bow reached out with one of his icy hands, he simply took the staff away from Clay. Stalfus' demon returned to his master, and re-entered the demon tamer's body.

"Wh-what do you need that for?" spluttered Raimundo.

"I need it to complete my plans of becoming an unstoppable entity. When I have the Shengongwu that represent the snake, lion and goat, I shall use the Fusion Soul to become one with them. See you later, children," smiled Stalfus, he extended his wings and flew into the sky.

Clay looked down at his feet, the earth dragon was sad.

"Don't be sad, Clay. It wasn't your fault that he took it, that demon had some sort of evil aura that made us freeze," Kimiko said, cheering up the cowboy.

"Let us make sure that we get the next Shengongwu he needs," Omi added.

Their attention turned towards their avian companion, Dojo was pricking his feathers up. He had detected another mystical item.

"Hey, another Shengongwu!" said Raimundo.

"What do you see?" Clay asked.

Dojo squinted his small bird eyes; he had a vague picture of the wu in his head.

"It is a horn; it is decorated with gold," he described.

They all hopped into the Silver Manta Ray, Dojo pointed them in the right direction with his beak.

"Where is it?" Omi questioned.

"It is in this country, but a different place," Dojo answered.

"Ah, I see. Maybe that is why you have detected it so early, because it is fairly close by," said the water dragon.

They flew towards their next location, the Amazon Basin. They landed in the green forest, their ship just managing to fit between the dense vegetation. As Raimundo deactivated the ship, he spied the horn Shengongwu.

"Look, there's our wu!" he shouted.

"I have heard of this one, the Horn of Plenty. It can produce a substance that provides energy to somebody when ingested," Omi said.

They raced towards the Shengongwu, but Jack Spicer flew down from his jet and grabbed the wu for himself.

"Did you expect me to ignore this wu; it's here in Peru, just like the other one. I thought I'd might as well grab this while on my way back home!" sniggered the genius.

There was a sudden dark presence that was felt, it was Stalfus again. Obviously he had not flown far to get there, he swooped down suddenly. He was heading towards Jack; he screamed and dropped the wu. Stalfus laughed as he easily picked up the Horn of Plenty and disappeared, ascending into the sky.

"Oh no! Not again!" Kimiko growled.

Jack shook off his fear and jumped back into his ship.

"Humph, today is not my lucky day," he huffed as he flew away.

Soon the warriors returned to the temple, ready to tell the bad news to master Fung. They walked into the main room of the temple; they were surprised to see John standing with their master.

"Master Fung, have you heard of the news?" asked Kimiko.

"We have lost two of our Shengongwu to Stalfus!" added Omi.

Master Fung and John turned to face them, John smiled.

"Luckily I've come just in time. So, tell me what items Stalfus has nabbed," he said.

Kimiko stepped forwards.

"He took the Serpent's Fang and the Horn of Plenty," she explained.

"Yeah, but didn't he have some sort of medal?" asked Clay.

John's eyes widened.

"Oh no! He has the Lion Medallion as well! Now he just needs the Fusion Soul and his metamorphosis shall be complete!" he gasped.

Clay took of his hat briefly to itch his scalp.

"So, he needs to fuse these wu together to become what?" Clay questioned.

John focussed his mind, ready to explain the story.

"Long ago, creatures part Lion, Goat, Snake and Man roamed the earth. These Chimeras had phenomenal magic skills, more skilled than humans. One day, they asked to become daemons, but their offer was refused by the mistress of time. In their anger, they became rampaging monsters, but luckily they were killed by brave daemon tamers. Stalfus wants to become one of them!" John explained.

Dojo flew onto Clay's shoulder.

"Ah, yes! Dashi used real items to create the Shengongwu. He used a goat horn, a lion's musk and a serpent's fang to create the three Shengongwu that Stalfus possesses. By fusing them to his body, Stalfus can become an amalgam of those three creatures, as well as man!" he said.

Dojo suddenly stood up strait; he had sensed another fluctuation in the flow of Mahou.

"That must be the Fusion Soul he's sensing!" exclaimed Raimundo, watching the noble daemon twitch.

The Xiaolins ran to the Silver Manta Ray, accompanied by their daemon tamer friend. Master Fung watched them fly into the sky; he knew that they would make it back alive, after saving the world.

Or would they?

The storm that was raging over the ocean was fierce; they were approaching the west coast of Africa. Fuerteventura, the Canary Island, would be just up ahead.

"I sense Stalfus, he is close to the Fusion Soul!" shouted John.

"We're going in!" Raimundo called as they dived through the black clouds.

The manta landed smoothly on the black sands of Ajui beach. The storm raging on around the island meant that nobody was there. The six heroes stared in horror as they saw Stalfus furiously digging for the new Shengongwu.

"Stop right there!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Oh no, I think I can see it!" Clay added.

He was right, the crystal heart Shengongwu lay on the black sand. Stalfus was about to grab it, but as his hand lowered, he felt it enveloped by the firm grasp of the two warriors, Clay and Kimiko.

"What? A foolish xiaolin game?" asked Stalfus.

Clay and Kimiko stopped panting and smiled.

"Stalfus, we challenge you to a showdown!" shouted Kimiko.

"Me and Kimiko's Razor Rose and Newton Scales against you and Bow's Lion Medallion and Serpent's Fang!" Clay added.

Bow appeared next to his master, both demon and tamer laughed.

"We accept!" hissed Bow.

"What's the game? Children like games!" asked Stalfus.

Clay and Kimiko whispered to each other, they agreed on a good game.

"Whichever team is left standing on their shaking pillar wins!" said Clay.

The environment changed, the black sands became tornados, their heat increased until the sand became molten. The sand had created two glass pillars for both teams to stand on; the wind was raging, making them wobble violently.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Kimiko and Clay stood together, there was a violent surge. Kimiko shouted as she almost fell, but Clay grabbed her before she could.

"Come on, we need to think of a way to make him fall!" she panted.

They though of a plan, while Stalfus revealed his two huge swords.

"Hey, he can't use those! He didn't wager them!" Raimundo said, angry at the cheat.

"Those are his demonic blades; Terror and Malice," said John.

Stalfus laughed evilly as he created a deadly tornado of pestilence with them, the cyclone knocked poor Kimiko and Clay off their tower. The showdown was won by Stalfus; he appeared with his won items as the environment returned to its former self.

"That swindler!" Dojo muttered.

Stalfus laughed, he had clamed the three new Shengongwu and the ones that could control weight and thorns that the two warriors had wagered.

"I don't need these two pieces of crap!" he cackled as he threw the Newton Scales and the Razor Rose down on the floor.

The six heroes moved back, they glimpsed the evil warrior fusing the Shengongwu he needed to his body. The storm grew fiercer, Omi and Dojo had to grab onto Raimundo to prevent them from being carried off, as they were the smallest.

"Here it comes," moaned Kimiko.

"We tried to prevent it," added Clay.

The sands stopped blowing about, as it settled they witnessed the result of the Fusion Soul's power. A humanoid creature stood there, covered in a mixture of skin, black and brown fur and scaled. It had a total of four heads, Stalfus' head in the middle and the black goat and brown lion head at either side. On the end of his reptilian tail was a snake head, covered in green scales. His chest had an orb in the centre, a crystal heart could be seen inside.

"I have become Mystic Chimera; the ultimate being!" laughed the transformed Stalfus.

"You fiend!" John screamed.

John raced forwards, his daemon Yamikage helping him reach a tremendous speed. John extended his right arm, holding his sword Punishment.

"CHASTISEMENT BLOW!"

The daemon tamer's attack didn't pierce the Chimera's skin, Stalfus laughed as he struck John, sending him flying into the air. As the warrior fell towards the sea, Omi took action.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

Omi had made a platform for John to land on, John jumped back onto dry land. Omi smiled as John gave him thumbs up. Their attention was turned to Raimundo, who was flying towards Stalfus with his wind power.

"Foolish human, now I am invincible, not even the air can stop me!" roared the Chimera.

With a flick of his wrist, he stopped the air currents that supported Raimundo. The wind dragon plummeted downwards; his own element couldn't save him. He was luckily caught by Kimiko and Clay.

"Don't worry Rai!" Clay said.

"We have a bone to pick with this cheat!" Kimiko added, smiling.

Raimundo stared into Kimiko's eyes.

"Just be careful…" he whispered to her.

The fire and earth warriors ran towards Stalfus, his many eyes easily spotted their surprise attack.

"FIRE AND EARTH FURY!"

They fired a green and red blast at Stalfus, but he deflected it and fired it back at them. They were sent rolling across the beach.

"I have had enough!" Dojo shouted.

He flew to combat the chimera, Stalfus laughed at the phoenix.

"Stupid daemon, I shall make you into fried phoenix nuggets!" he chuckled, firing two deadly lasers from the lion and goat mouths.

Dojo was knocked backwards, his feathers were damaged and his breast was black and crispy. Stalfus approached him menacingly; the phoenix was in great pain. Omi jumped in the way to protect his daemon friend.

"DIAMOND SHEILD!"

Omi created a force field with the shield Shengongwu that nullified Stalfus' mighty fist, Stalfus growled at the little monk's pathetic attempt to save his friend.

"RED CURE!"

Dojo regenerated his damaged body, he was much better.

"Come on friend, let us strike this mixed up fiend together!" Omi shouted.

Omi ran and Dojo flew towards the transformed demon tamer, Stalfus laughed a he tossed the two heroes like rag dolls. He laughed even louder when he threw them at Raimundo and John, knocking them over. Clay and Kimiko didn't know what to do, they were still injured.

"No use…" sighed Clay, putting his hands down on the sand in front of him.

"Yeah…" Kimiko moaned as she put her hands in front of herself.

Their eyes widened, there was a strange sensation in their hands. They dug in the sand, they pulled out two items. Clay pulled out a reddish yellow helmet, Kimiko pulled out a pale pink helmet.

"More helmets!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Put it on, quickly!" smiled Clay, putting his helmet on.

They were enveloped in magical light as they put on their helmets, transforming into new daemon knights.

"I am…Jemako, Topaz Knight!" shouted Clay.

In his place stood a knight with reddish yellow armour, with a design like the other knights. He was the biggest knight so far; his helmet even had a moustache welded onto it.

"I am…Meliza, Pearl Knight!" shouted Kimiko.

The pale pink knight was a tall female, she looked a lot like a re coloured version of the Sapphire Knight Jessie had become.

Stalfus stared at the two new warriors; he stopped beating up the four other heroes. He walked over to them, pointing at them.

"Hey, newcomers! Let me invite you to a slaughter!" he chuckled.

"Thou shall not cause pain to these innocent mortals! Thou hath also cheated in a game!" the Topaz Knight bellowed.

The two knights walked forwards.

"We shall touch the Newton scales together, then a fair game shall commence!" Meliza said.

Stalfus shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then," he said, touching the Newton Scales he had left in the sand at the same time the knights touched it.

The two knights thought of a game.

"I shall use one of my daggers as a spinner. Where it points, whoever's turn it is a player must walk in the direction it points, two steps only. If you fall, me and Jemako shall win!" explained the Pearl Knight.

"And thou shalt lose, and thole your loss!" added Topaz Knight.

The Chimera smiled, he knew he would just be able to defeat them.

Stalfus said "You must wager all the Shengongwu you have and I…"

"Shall wager all the Shengongwu you have!" chuckled the Pearl Knight.

Stalfus' tail hissed. That would mean that he would have to forfeit all four of his wu.

"Fine, I shall accept! Let the battle begin!" he whispered.

The scenery changed, the three competitors were isolated on a circular platform above a bottomless hole. The four other heroes watched eagerly.

"Wow, another showdown!" Omi gasped.

"Two in a row," Raimundo whispered.

The Pearl Knight unsheathed one of her two daggers; she placed it in the centre of the stage.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Stalfus had his turn first, the spinner pointed towards the edge he was facing. He took two steps in that direction, and then stopped.

"My turn," whispered Jemako.

The dagger span and pointed to the centre of the ring, he walked two steps inwards. It was Meliza's turn now. Her dagger told her to take two steps towards the edge.

"Ha! My go!" murmured Stalfus.

The dagger span around, to his horror, it pointed to the direction he was already facing.

"Take two steps now. You have lost," said Meliza, sternly.

"This game is not fair! You've fixed it somehow!" growled Stalfus.

"Thou mote fall," Topaz Knight said, in the same tone as the Pearl Knight.

Stalfus took two steps forwards, he fell into the dark abyss. The scenery returned to normal, Stalfus was returned to his original form. Clay and Kimiko lay on the sand, both of them were asleep.

"Fools! I still have the power to beat you!" shouted Stalfus.

He suddenly stopped breathing; John had shot a shard of energy into his chest with his gun, Order.

"Hey! You shouldn't kill him!" screamed Raimundo.

John smiled.

"He is immortal, if he dies, his soul becomes two entities. Only if they are brought together he shall come back. I have merely postponed his wrath," he explained.

Stalfus laughed as he lost blood.

"That is correct! You have not seen the last of me!" he chuckled.

He fell on his back, his body turned to ash. The black dust was blown away in the harsh wind. Bow sat where his master once stood, his head was bowed.

"Exorcise me, fool," he sighed.

John held out his hands, he focussed his energy into them. With a blast of holy light, Bow was sent to the netherworld. Clay and Kimiko woke up, they remembered nothing about the last showdown.

"Did we win?" they asked.

"Yes, friends!" Omi grinned.

Raimundo smiled.

"You were awesome!" he said.

Dojo flew onto John's shoulder.

"How long do you think he will be gone?" he asked the Daemon tamer.

Yamikage appeared suddenly, he had one of his fingers over his lips.

"Fate shall decide. Stalfus has a sister…"


	22. Tapestry of Time

Tapestry of Time

"A new Shengongwu has been activated!" their phoenix friend announced.

Kimiko was the first to get to the scroll; she opened it up and read out loud.

"The Tapestry of Time is another Wu involved in time travel, except you can only travel back in time as your mind. You can witness events but not actually interfere in anything. I think Dashi must've made this after he made the Sands of Time, trying to create a safer way to time travel," Kimiko said.

"I do not want to remember the horrible alternate reality I created when trying to make Chase Young a good man!" Omi added.

They headed outside to activate the Silver Manta Ray. Master Fung managed to catch up with them before they left.

"Now more interesting Shengongwu are being activated, I suggest that when you get back you must learn how to cope with these new powers. Soon, one of you shall become another Shoku warrior," Fung explained.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get back we'll train like we've never trained before!" Raimundo smiled.

"Such confusing new slang…I think I may practice later," Omi thought.

They all hopped into the manta, it flew into the air and was off like a speeding bullet. The tapestry was located in Saudi Arabia, they soon reached their destination. Finding a nice quiet spot, they jumped out of the ship as it reverted back to its compact form.

"So, where is the new wu?" asked Clay.

Dojo ran ahead on his little chicken feet. He looked around the corner.

"This way, warriors," he whispered.

They came to a stall that was selling carpets; the Tapestry of Time was inside the mess of mats.

"Dude, how are we gonna find it now?" Raimundo moaned.

Dojo pointed to the top of the pile with his beak.

"It is on top of these," he said.

"Omi, do you think you can get up there?" Kimiko questioned her bald monk companion.

Omi grabbed onto the tower of carpets.

"I can do anything!" he replied.

He slowly climbed the tower; he was about half way there to reaching the newly activated mystical carpet.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko called.

"Never better! I have retrieved the wu, Homers!" Omi grinned.

He jumped off the pile of carpets. The slight vibrations of his jump caused the tower of mats to shake, eventually, it toppled to the ground, turning a lot of heads. Clay hid the Tapestry of Time in the Bag of Tricks before any of the shoppers noticed.

"Quick, let's make our escape!" Raimundo whispered.

They quietly headed back to the spot they had been, to their surprise, they saw a sight they didn't want to see.

"King?" Kimiko spluttered.

"No…not King…Raphalt!" Omi shouted.

The vile boy walked forwards, he held out his hands.

"Looks like you've beaten me to it, looks like I'll have to take it by force, unless you kindly hand it to me," he said in a non threatening tone.

The four Xiaolin dragons and their daemon got into their fighting positions.

"Not over our frosty deceased bodies!" Omi shouted.

"Dude, don't say that!" Raimundo whispered.

As Raphalt walked over to them, there was the sound of a jet plane above. All six of them looked up; it was Jack in his jet.

"Nobody leaves until I've got the wu!" he exclaimed, jumping from his craft and morphing into his white robotic form.

Raphalt laughed loudly.

"I guess I can destroy you first!" he hissed, licking his lips.

He ran forwards and punched Sentaibot White, but his hand was repelled by Jack's mechanical armour.

"That tickled," sniggered Jack.

Raphalt clutched his injured fist.

"So, you use the powers of human technology to aid you, how pathetic," he growled.

Jack extended his retractable Dashi Blade.

"Demon, mutant, whatever you are. You are a threat to this world, the world I wanna take over!" Jack said.

Jack then noticed the Wu, he grinned.

"That's mine!" he shouted.

"Wrong," added Raphalt.

"It's ours!" they all said.

Three people in total were touching the Wu, Raimundo, Jack and Raphalt.

"Well, looks like we have a showdown!" Raimundo said.

"Humph, I have no time! So then, what will the game be?" Raphalt asked.

Raimundo thought of a challenging game.

"It'll be a race across the flying carpets! First person to land on the carpet with the Bag of Tricks wins!" he said.

Kimiko quickly came up behind him.

"Rai, are you sure you know what you're doing? That's a lot of Wu inside that bag!" she whispered.

"No sweat!" grinned Raimundo.

Jack thought of the Wu they could wager.

"My Sphere of Gaea, Raphalt's Switcher-Wu and Raimundo's Two Ton Tunic!" Jack shouted.

The scenery changed to above the clouds, there was a long way to fall if you did. Lots of magic carpets filled the air, the three challengers started off on a large one.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

They all jumped to the next carpets, Jack pulled out his Shengongwu.

"SPHERE OF GAEA!"

A large wave of mud busted out from the mystical object, Raimundo saw that the blast was heading directly for him.

"TWO TON TUNIC!"

His mystic armour protected him, but it made the carpet he was standing on sink.

"Ha-ha, looks like you're too heavy!" Jack sneered as he jumped ahead.

Jack almost caught up with Raphalt, before he could do so, he hear an angry Raimundo flying towards him.

"ONE EYED WIND!"

Raimundo's homing blast headed directly for the boy genius.

"MAGMA FIST!"

Jack used his Sentaibot power to smash the ball of air with his glowing fist. Jack gasped when he saw that Raimundo's attack was only a distraction.

"Eat my dust!" Rai shouted as he flew forwards.

Jack kicked up the speed.

"Oh no you don't; GOLD BEAM!"

Jack fired his laser from his finger, knocking Raimundo out of the sky. Raimundo knew that he would lose the showdown, but did the best he could to make sure that Jack couldn't get there.

"PULSAR LIGHT!"

His light power flashed brightly, Jack was startled and he fell along with Raimundo. The showdown was over.

"Yes! I guess this is a tie, me and Jack both fell!" Raimundo shouted.

"RAI YOU IDIOT! Have you forgotten about the third competitor?" Kimiko screamed.

Raimundo and Jack turned their heads to see Raphalt with all the items they were wagering, along with the Bag of Tricks, containing the Xiaolins many useful items.

"Victory goes to me; these Shengongwu will donate all of their life force to resurrect our master!" Raphalt smiled, evilly.

He became his comet form and flew off into the sky.

"I have a backup plan!" Raimundo sniggered.

He got out the Tatsu Diamond Rank.

"Way to go Raimundo! That is using your butt!" Omi exclaimed.

Raphalt flew over the clouds; he was satisfied with his victory over the two pathetic humans.

"Stop right there if you know what is good for you!" boomed a courageous voice.

Raphalt turned his comet head around, he saw the brave Diamond Knight rushing towards him.

"Foolish Knight, do you think I'm scared by your pathetic effort at being a hero?" Raphalt asked.

Jeran's back opened up, two swords popped out. The knight pulled out his two swords and pointed them at the vile assistant of Hannibal.

"Prepare to fight!" he said sternly.

Raphalt assumed his boy form; he rushed at Jeran and immediately began to charge up his laser.

"Prepare to die!" laughed the demonic boy.

Jeran put his swords into his back, they transformed into a pair of gattling guns. Raphalt's eyes widened as he was shot, dropping two of the Wu. It was the Bag of Tricks and the Two Ton Tunic.

"I'll be taking those!" laughed Jeran as he grabbed them in midair.

As Raphalt saw the Diamond Knight return to the ground, he shrugged the damage off.

"That foolish daemon, he does not know the wrath of Sezeros!" he chuckled, before flying off.

Back at the temple, the monks celebrated the new victory.

"That was great, how about we do some training?" Raimundo asked.

"That'll be swollen!" Omi replied.

The three dragons walked off, leaving Kimiko behind.

"Come on Kimiko; let's go get some training done!" Clay called.

"No thanks guys, I'll give this new tapestry a spin…" said Kimiko.


	23. The Life of Guan

The Life of Guan

A small child, a monk, stood in the centre of his master's secret cave. He was wearing an orange Gi kit, and was completely bald, except for a tiny black ponytail.

_He looks like Omi...only a lot different._

"I need to perfect my attack!" he whispered.

He faced a training dummy; he positioned his fists in front of him. He began to charge up his special attack.

"REPEL THE BEAST!"

The bolts of energy extended forwards, but didn't manage to extend enough for the little monk to reach the dummy. He beat his fists on the ground, he had failed once again.

"Guan Yu, the other three chosen ones are here," shouted his master from one of the rooms behind him.

"Don't call me that, I am too shameful to be named after the God of war," Guan replied, in a joking sort of way.

The little monk slowly walked to the entrance of the cave with his master, Wang. Wang was dressed in white robes, and had a long black beard and hair.

They came to the entrance of the cave; three mysterious youths were standing there. One was a boy; he had short black hair, and simple farmer's clothes. The next child was a little girl; she had shocking red hair, and wore a peasant's outfit. The last child had longer black hair than the first boy; he wore a farmer's outfit too, he was the shortest, shorter than Guan.

"So master, where are the chosen ones?" asked Guan, tugging on the sleeve of Wang.

"These children are! This boy here is Tong; he has power over the wind. This charming young girl is Wuya; she has power over earth. Finally, this is Chase, he has power over water," explained Wang.

_Chase, WUYA? Okay, I've gotta see more of this! Still don't know who that Tong kid is…_

Guan walked closely up to Wuya.

"Are you a girl?" he asked.

"Of course, what else can be?" replied Wuya.

Tong came up to Guan. He patted the little bald monk on the head.

"Hi Guan, I'm Tong, sup?" asked the farmer boy.

Guan raised one of his eyebrows.

"Okay…" he replied.

Guan saw the short water dragon, Chase. The fire monk saw that Chase looked a little upset.

"Master, why is the short one so glum?" Guan asked Wang.

Wang bent over and whispered in Guan's ear.

"His family was recently killed by the Heylin sorcerer. He saw them die, he is a little disturbed. He may be quite fragile," the master explained.

_Poor guy…_

All four of the children stood in a group, in front of their master.

"What do we do now?" asked Tong.

Wang prepared his speech.

"You four are the ones who shall lift the darkness from the land. By using your elemental powers, you shall eventually stop the Heylin sorcerer's reign of terror. I have faith in you, young ones," Wang explained.

Soon, they were practicing their powers in the main room. Wuya and Chase were busy sparring, Wuya yelped as she accidentally hit Chase very hard in the stomach. Tears rolled down his face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" panicked Wuya.

"It's okay…I am a failure, I am a weak fighter and cannot prevent myself from getting hurt…" whispered Chase.

Wuya put her hand to her mouth; she didn't know what to do. Guan stopped practicing his Repel the Beast move and came over to see what the commotion was about. Tong came too.

"What is the matter?" Guan asked the weeping water monk.

"I have failed…" moaned Chase.

Guan smiled.

"It is alright; I have been practicing my power of the Repel the Beast for many years, since I was a mere fledgling. I have failed each time I tried to perform it, but I have also found a way to perfect it! Each time I fail, but each time I find a way to work on it," explained Guan.

Chase closed his eyes and thought about what Guan had just said.

"You're…right. I shouldn't be a stuck in a rut, I need to find a way to get out!" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well done Chasey!" Tong grinned.

"It's nice to see that things are gonna get along," Wuya added.

A few months passed, the four of them had grown stronger over the days. Wuya walked up to Chase, he was the only one up and was soothing his wounds from his fists in a bowl of icy water.

"Oh, hello Wuya," said Chase, noticing her without looking and hearing her.

"Hello Chase, what are you doing up so late? You should be in the sleeping quarters with your best pal Guan," Wuya asked.

"I am merely soothing my sores, I have spent all day punching a tree. I am surprised that a living thing could be so hard," Chase replied.

Wuya shuffled up to Chase a little closer.

"Umm, Chase, there's something I want to give to you," she whispered.

Chase raised his head.

"What could it be?" he asked.

Wuya held out her hands, in them was the whitest lotus Chase had seen.

"I found it myself while jogging. It's very white, isn't it?" explained the earth warrior.

"It is beautiful," he said, a tear dropped down his cheek and into the icy water.

Wuya looked closely at his face.

"Why are you upset?" she asked.

"I am not sad, the last time I received a present was from my mother," Chase answered.

_Aww…_

Wuya looked sad too.

"The same with me," she said.

A whole two years passed, the four dragons stood in a line, waiting for their next mission. Tong, who had become leader, stood slightly towards the front than the other three, wearing his black robes, while the others Gi remained orange.

"Young dragons, now you have become Ying-Lung warriors, you shall commence the battle against Heylin sorcerer. Use every technique I taught you, you shall be victorious!" Wang explained.

Guan clutched his belly.

"Ooh, I have butterflies!" he moaned.

"Don't worry, friend, we shall fight together!" Chase added, putting his hand on Guan's shoulder.

Both water and fire dragons smiled as they raced towards the sorcerer's evil citadel. Tong was in the lead, using his bukujutsu to fly ahead. Wuya was lagging behind, Chase saw this.

"Guan, do you mind if I help Wuya?" he asked his best friend.

"Not at all, she does seem to be in discomfort," Guan answered.

They finally came to the gates of the castle, they stopped sharply. A sorcerer, wearing a costume like a Buddhist mummy, suddenly materialized in front of them.

"So, foolish mortals. Finally this destined day has arrived…prepare to fall!" he growled.

"You shall be the one who falls, Heylin!" growled Guan.

They all linked arms for their dragon formation, supercharging their powers phenomenally. They leapt into battle, striking the corrupt monk with all they had, all four elements blazing. Fire flaming, Water raging, Earth roaring, Wind soaring, until the sorcerer turned the tables. He sent a huge blast of Heylin magic at Tong, completely obliterating his clothes and his hair. A bald and naked wind dragon fell to the ground, presumably dead.

"No!" screamed Guan.

"Let's avenge him!" screamed Chase.

They both furiously attacked the sorcerer, shattering his rib cage. Wuya tended to the unconscious Tong, while the sorcerer laughed.

"Foolish mortals, you may break my bones, snap my limbs and tear my flesh, but I shall never die from damage!" chuckled the Heylin sorcerer.

Chase and Guan charged up their power.

"We're gonna prove you wrong!" growled Chase.

"Yes! One more final attack!" shouted Guan.

Chase was suddenly smashed away by the sorcerer's blast, he lay almost beside Tong. Wuya tended to both of the fallen warrior's wounds. Guan, seeing that his friend was out of action, thought deeply.

"I have faith in myself; I shall use the power and hope of my friends. Mother, Father, if you are listening, give me your power!" he thought.

His body was enveloped by a yellow glow.

"What foolish power is this?" questioned the sorcerer.

"The power of love; REPEL THE BEAST!"

The sorcerer screamed as his body was atomised, the tired Guan fell to the ground. A day passed, they eventually stood in a row in front of Wang.

"It is time to name someone Grand Master," he said.

The wise master walked up to Guan, and blessed him with the power of Grand Master. However, Wuya, Guan and Chase looked sad.

"What is the matter?" asked Wang.

"I do not need the power. The power of my friends is enough. Please, give it to Tong, he stood up to a lot of punishment over the years," said Guan.

Wang smiled, he walked up to the bald and bandaged Tong.

"Thank you, friends," smiled Tong, ass he was blessed with the power.

Wuya and Chase walked up to Tong, holding hands.

"Now you're grand master, what do you want to do, Dashi?" asked Chase.

"Dashi?" asked Tong.

"Yeah, Dashi means grand master. We figured it'll be a good nickname," explained Wuya.

"Sure, lets hope the name doesn't stick…" laughed Tong.

_And it did…_


	24. Lord Sezeros

Lord Sezeros

WARNING: This story contains hints of rape.

Five years had passed since the Heylin Sorcerer was defeated; these five years were a time of peace and rest. Tong, who had changed his name to Dashi (People had made fun of his former name, Dashi was far better), was asked by the gods to create the Shengongwu, translated from Chinese it meant "Tools of God".

Dashi sat on his favourite hill, infusing the power of the gods into a small coin. Wuya came over to see what he was doing, looking over his shoulder.

"Is this one of your Shengongwu you're creating?" she asked.

Dashi finished infusing the coin with his mighty power.

"Yeah, it's the Mantis Flip Coin. I figured that I should start on something small, so I chose this old coin I found. With it, you have the ability to jump high in the air, with the grace of a mantis," he explained.

_That's still pretty cool._

He lifted out a small tunic and a green sash from behind him.

"I made these too, the Two Ton Tunic and the Third Arm Sash. One has the ability to protect your body from harm, while the other serves as an extra appendage with great reach," continued Dashi.

Wuya smiled, she was ready to tell him the news.

"We have found the four minor warriors! Their powers are extremely small compared to ours, but they have untapped potential. Chase and Guan are with them now," she explained.

They walked over to where the two other master monks were, they were accompanied by three young men and one young woman. One man wore peasant clothes, he had black hair and a scar on his right cheek. The other man was broad and bulging with muscles, wearing simple clothes not unlike the first man. The woman was graceful, she wore a pink kimono, and Dashi could tell that she was Japanese. The final man was skinny and short, wearing the outfit of a farmer and black hair on his head. There was something odd about his eyes, they seemed to only contain pupils, and not irises.

_Whoa, so these are the minor dragons._

"My name is Feng, I have power over thunder," said the man with the scar.

"I am Jong, the blacksmith. I can manipulate the powers of metal," spoke the muscular man.

"Watashi wa Yuki desu. I have the power of wood," said the Japanese woman.

_Nice to know that there was another girl like me. _

"My name's Yun…I have the powers of the void…" whispered the final young man.

Dashi looked at Yun, he new that the void dragon was not alright. He walked with him to the river, where they talked.

"So, what's the matter?" asked Dashi.

"My powers have caused me to be exiled from my village," sighed Yun.

"What sort of powers?" Dashi questioned.

"The power to tame daemons. Before you jump down my throat like the rest of the population did, I would like to say that not all demons are evil. Most are good. I currently have power over eight daemons, they are called the Wudai. Wudai Yat, Wudai Yi, Wudai Saam, Wudai Sei, Wudai Ng, Wudai Liu, Wudai Chat and Wudai Baat," Yun answered.

_Hey, wait a sec, isn't John a daemon tamer?_

Dashi smiled.

"Don't fear, I understand," he said.

Later that day, Dashi had knuckled down on creating many Shengongwu. Jong had taken a liking to the Third Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jetbootsu, Two Ton Tunic and the Helmet of All Seeing. The helmet was by far his favourite one of the bunch, Yun had a favourite item too, the Sphere of Entrapment.

_Wait a second, those aren't the wu's real names!_

Yun was exercising his daemon taming abilities by the river, he then felt a sudden presence of another daemon that wasn't his. He turned around to see a small black wormlike creature beside him, it hung its head in despair. The creature seemed to be made of smoke, and had no facial features.

"Please tame me. I am all alone, I was abandoned. Without a human body to posses I cannot interact with this world," snivelled the worm.

Yun felt sad, he was sorry for the daemon.

"You can posses me, be careful though, you may be cramped."

The small daemon laughed.

"Fool," he chuckled.

The worm extended many web like tentacles, they slowly headed towards Yun.

"Daemons, attack him!" Yun shouted.

One by one, his daemons appeared. It was still no use against the worm, one by one they were devoured. First it was Yat, the water elemental. Then Yi, the air elemental. Then it was Saam, the earth elemental. Fourthly, it was Sei the fire elemental. Then Ng, the otherworldly spirit. Then Liu, the weather spirit. Chat the griffin fell next. Finally, it was poor Baat, the fairy.

"They were tasty," said the demon.

"Who are you?" screamed Yun, tears rolling down his eyes from the death of his daemons.

"You may call me your lord, Sezeros!"

With those words, Yun was possessed. His soul, that had been shining inside his body for twenty years, died. Sezeros feasted on the young man's insides, making Yun hollow. The foul demon laughed to see his new body.

"Time to meet my daughter," he said, in a voice that resembled his own deep voice accompanied by Yun's quiet voice.

That night, Wuya was busy washing her face. She was ready to go to bed, and had just completed a day of training with the Shengongwu. She turned around to head back into her bed, but Yun blocked her way.

"Yun? What are you doing here?" Wuya asked, shocked at the sudden appearance of the minor warrior.

Yun gave a laugh in his odd dual voice.

"Oh Wuya, I knew that you would grow up to be like this. As stubborn as your mother when she tried to stop me from making love to her. It's me, Sezeros, your father," he said.

"No, you're not my father! I won't listen! My father died before I was born!" Wuya screamed.

Sezeros chuckled once more.

"Your mother never had a husband, but that didn't stop me from creating you. You are my daughter, head my command!" he boomed.

He snapped his fingers, with that, Wuya underwent a transformation. The good side of her soul was destroyed, the evil one now ruled. Wuya gave a smile after her metamorphosis.

_So that's how it happened._

"Thank you, father," she whispered.

"Don't fear Wuya, I have another son who will accompany you on your mission to make this puny universe my own," Sezeros explained, before stroking her.

Yuki came into the room, she saw the two dragons together. She smiled for a second, but stopped when the two of them looked at her with malicious intent.

"Kill the girl," Sezeros whispered in Wuya's ear.

Wuya froze for a second, her lip juddered.

"Do it!" snapped her father.

She pointed her fingers at Yuki, a bolt of energy came out. The bolt struck Yuki in the heart, instantly killing her. Wuya looked at her hand.

"What have I become?" she whispered.

"You are a Heylin now. Your power has been replaced by evil energy," Sezeros explained.

Wuya smiled, ignoring the wood dragon's corpse.

"This feels excellent," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Jong stood on a hill. He was flexing his muscles in the night, boasting his supreme strength.

"Being a Xiaolin dragon is the greatest thing on earth!" he shouted to the heavens.

There was a rustling sound from above him.

"Who is there?" he shouted.

The rustling sound continued, then ceased. There was the sound of laughter.

"Who is that?" Jong asked.

"Poze," laughed the voice.

A demon jumped down from the darkness, it was Poze, and Kimiko recognised him.

"What? A foul shade?" shouted Jong.

Poze looked at Jong's body.

"Your fleshy form shall be a suitable disguise," he chuckled.

Jong raised his fists, he was trying to prevent the demon from harming him.

"You wanna fight?" Jong asked.

Poze smiled and headed towards the metal dragon, Jong gasped as he saw his opponent become suddenly intangible. The apparition passed strait through Jong's fists and into his body.

"Get outta me!" Jong growled.

"I am in control now!" Poze sniggered.

Jong stood up like a statue, he walked over to the Xiaolin temple. It seemed that Poze had now successfully taken over Jong's body. However, Jong's soul was still alive in there somewhere.

"Dashi, come quick!" shouted Guan.

Chase and Dashi joined Guan in the bedrooms. They all looked down upon Yuki's silent body.

"What do you think killed her?" Chase asked.

"Heylin magic…" whispered Dashi.

Guan and Chase looked shocked.

"Heylin? But we destroyed him!" shouted Guan.


	25. They All Fell Down

They All Fell Down

"Jong, what the heck are you doing?" shouted Chase.

The giant man was hitting him with a flurry of punches, but Chase's supreme skills deflected them easily. Dashi came into the room quickly.

"Need help there?" he asked.

"Yes! Jong is acting mad!" replied Chase.

They both combated the giant; his skills seemed to suddenly improve.

"THIRD ARM SASH!"

Jong used his Shengongwu to hit both warriors away from him. He stampeded into them, knocking them through the wall of the building and outside.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!"

Jong hit Dashi into the sky, Chase grew enraged and struck Jong with a fury of swiped, but the giant managed to counter.

"TWO TON TUNIC!"

Chase drew his hand away in pain; he had struck the armour hard, and could have possibly sprained his wrist. Dashi landed shortly afterwards, he struck the possessed warrior hard, sending him flying backwards.

"Jong, listen to me, what are you doing?" questioned Dashi.

Jong growled and began to writhe.

"Dashi…you must destroy me…it's the only way you can stop me…" he growled.

Dashi closed his eyes and held up his arms.

"WIND GRANDMASTER POWER: STORMWIND FURY!"

He fired an ultimate blast at Jong, who closed his eyes as his body was vaporised. Chase gasped when he saw what Dashi did to his new friend.

"Why Dashi? There must have been some other way!" he said.

Dashi gave a small smile.

"The demon inside him has gone away. I have placed parts of Jong's soul into his favourite items. I have created a new item as well, the Heart of Jong," he explained.

Dashi walked up to the Helmet of All Seeing.

"I shall rename it the Helmet of Jong," he whispered.

They heard a shout; it was coming from the village. Chase and Dashi ran as fast as they could to get to their village, they saw Guan fighting off Yun. Yun was using moves that reminded Dashi of the Heylin Sorcerer.

"Guan!" Dashi wailed.

Both of the warriors jumped into the battle to help their friend, Yun laughed at their pathetic attempts to damage him.

"Yun? Why is he doing this?" asked Chase.

"I believe he may be possessed by a demon too," Dashi answered.

"That's correct! I am Lord Sezeros, powerful demon!" Yun boomed.

Guan charged up his special move.

"You took our friends body and destroyed his soul, I shall expel you; REPEL THE BEAST!"

With one powerful orange blast, Yun's body became a mummified corpse. Guan's move had the special effect to remove an evil spirit from someone's body.

"This is a minor setback! Soon my children will stalk the Earth, collecting life force so they can resurrect me, but in a stronger form! You have not seen the last of me! Now you must fight my daughter, Wuya!" screamed the demon as he was sent to the Netherworld.

"Oh Yun…" sighed Dashi.

He noticed eight glowing flames around the corpse of Yun, they seemed to be moaning.

"We are Yun's daemons, we are not whole. We shall soon die…" gasped one of the flames.

Dashi closed his eyes and used his god powers to transform them into the Wudai Weapons.

"It is the only way I can keep them alive," Dashi whispered.

Guan tugged his shoulder, he pointed to a hill. There stood Wuya, firing bolts from her hands.

"She must have been warped too, let's stop her!" shouted Guan.

The three of them rushed up the hill, Guan and Chase were stopped by some golems, but Dashi continued running towards the witch.

"Wuya, to stop the evil you have caused, I must challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he shouted.

Wuya turned her head and smiled.

"Well, since you put it that way. Name your stupid challenge," she said.

Dashi though of a challenging game to play.

"First person to overwhelm the opponent wins. The loser gets stuck in a box!" shouted Dashi.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

They were in a circular arena; Wuya charged up her blast of negative magic, Dashi fired a bolt from his Eye of Dashi. The two blasts struck each other; it looked like a possible tie.

"I'm sorry Wuya…EYE OF DASHI-LIGHT!"

The blast disintegrated her blast, she had lost the showdown. She screamed in agony as the small puzzle box drew closer to her, it opened up; tentacles gripped hold of her as she was pulled inside.

A few years had passed now, Dashi was alone. Chase had betrayed him, and Guan had gone into an extreme form of meditation to sleep for a thousand years. Feng, his only companion, bought him some news.

"A person named Dojo would like to see you. He wishes to be your companion," Feng said.

"Well that's something good, when will he be arriving?" asked Dashi.

"In a few hours," Feng answered.

A few hours did pass; he and Dojo drew close to each other. They met Omi, who had travelled from the future for another Puzzle box. Later that same night, Dashi was with Dojo.

"Well Dojo, I need to get to bed," said Dashi.

"The names Reid…"

Dashi felt a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen; it was only a few split seconds later that he died. He had been murdered by an impostor.

Feng was meditating the next day, he got a surprise visitor.

"My master was killed, please let me stay!" said Dojo, actually Reid.

Feng was a kind hearted man, and let the foul creature stay. That night, he was murdered in the same way as Dashi. The dragons were no more.

Kimiko opened her eyes and got off the Tapestry of Time, she had seen enough death and murder. She had the good idea to warn the others about Lord Sezeros, and to ask Fung if the story she had just seen was true.

"Yes child, I am afraid so. But the dragons do technically live on. When they ended their lives, their powers were given to you. Dashi's power was so large it was split into two, explaining how that the boy called Tyson is a wind warrior also. This Lord Sezeros has sworn to return again. I believe that Reid has something to do with the revival of Yun's body, you must stop them when you get the chance to," Fung explained.

Kimiko headed out of the room to join her friends.

"Guys, I just saw the past. It answered A LOT of questions," she said.

She sat down and explained it to them; little did they know that they were being watched. Two people, a twenty year old male and a fifteen year old female were sitting in a tree. They both wore grey, with yellow stripes. The boy had black hair, and eyes that were re, his noise was very pointed. The girl with him had short blonde hair; she looked almost like a boy.

"Lamda, are you sure that the bald one is really him?" asked the boy.

"Positive. He went missing and was found in the village. I didn't know that Omicron would grow up to look so…strange," replied Lamda, the girl.

The boy looked closer at the window; his keen senses gave him precision vision.

"He's made friends very quickly," he said.

"That's right Epsilon, I never new that that would happen. We must arouse his suspicion of his origin, and make him come to us," said Lamda.

They quickly vanished from the trees when Clay turned his head in their direction.

"Weird…" he said.

"What is it?" Kimiko questioned.

"Never mind, I just saw a funny looking bird," Clay answered.


	26. Siblings

Siblings

"Another fluctuation in the flow of Mahou has been detected! I see a doll," announced their phoenix friend.

Omi scratched his chin.

"This Shengongwu sounds sinister," he said.

"We better get to Fung right away!" added Raimundo.

They ran through the corridors to accompany their master, Fung had probably already been alerted. He unrolled the scroll to see the new object that had been activated.

"The Wu-Do Doll is a very potent Shengongwu, when a piece of hair or skin is placed inside its hollow head, the person who the hair or skin belongs to can be controlled. The controlled person can experience pain if any harm is done to the doll," explained their master.

"So you can do Voodoo?" asked Raimundo.

"Who do?" said Omi in a puzzled voice.

"You do!" Raimundo said.

"Do what?" questioned Omi.

"Never mind! Let's get this doll before Jack finds it and shreds it with a lawnmower while your hair is inside it!" shouted Kimiko.

They ran outside, this time Clay activated the power of the Silver Manta Ray. The five adventurers hopped inside it, before it took off once more to search for the mystical items.

"The Wu-Do Doll is in this place?" asked Kimiko.

They landed just outside a graveyard, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay didn't like the look of this. Omi hadn't seen a graveyard before.

"How curious, there are many little statues here. Why do they say rip? Is this where you rip paper?" Omi questioned.

"Best not to talk about it now, little fella," Clay whispered.

Kimiko tapped Clay on the shoulder, she pointed to a statue of an angel. The angel held the small rag doll with the wooden cube head in its cupped hands, Clay walked cautiously towards the statue.

"Hey, not so fast, losers!" shouted a voice from the sky.

"Oh no, not Jack!" exclaimed Kimiko.

The boy genius floated down from the sky with his Helibot, he had Sentaibots Green and Blue with him.

"Want a showdown, you red headed carrion beetle?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to creaming you," sniggered Jack.

"Our leader shall leave you in the dust!" said the two robots in unison.

Meanwhile, a strange buzzing sensation filled Omi's ears. He turned his eyes from the quarreling warriors and to the forest; he heard a feminine voice calling his name. His friends didn't even notice him leave; he walked slowly and silently through the graveyard and into the forest.

The forest had a far more pleasant atmosphere than it was in the graveyard, he could hear the birds singing. There was no sense of danger in the air whatsoever, but he was ready to fight just incase the female voice turned out to be some sort of unfriendly being. He eventually came to a small clearing; the voice stopped calling his name. In front of him were Epsilon and Lamda, sitting on a rock.

"You two, are you the ones who called me?" questioned the little monk.

The two people smiled.

"Yes Omicron, it was I, Lamda, who called you with my mind," said Lamda.

"Your sister has the power of telepathy, brother," Epsilon smiled.

Omi stood back, getting out his staff.

"Sister? Brother? You are not my family! Who are you?" asked Omi.

Epsilon chuckled.

"Oh, we are your siblings, Omicron. We are Epsilon and Lamda. We are three of a kind, three very successful experiments. We are gods, Omicron," he said.

Omi sharpened the edge of the Shimo Staff into an icy sickle.

"Gods? Us three? What lies are you telling me?" he shouted.

"My my, Omicron. Have you ever questioned your past? Have you wondered why you are special? Have you wondered why you are stronger than your so called leader?" asked Epsilon.

Omi growled.

"I am an orphan; I was abandoned on the step of the Xiaolin Temple! My name is Omi!" shouted the enraged warrior.

Epsilon stood up and walked over to Omi, Lamda tugged his leg.

"Brother, there is no need to tackle this situation with violence!" she whispered.

Epsilon turned his head to face her; there was a deep scowl on his face. Lamda let go of his leg in fear. He continued to walk towards the Xiaolin warrior.

"Show me your power Omicron, show me that you and I are the same!" said Epsilon.

Omi leapt forwards, strapping the Kaijin Charm to his arm.

"KAIJIN CHARM, SHIMO STAFF WATER!"

The water dragon struck Epsilon hard with his water staff, Epsilon was sent skidding backwards on his feet.

"So it is true, Reinhardt did use the DNA of Dashi to construct you…" whispered Epsilon.

Omi leapt once again, his mind consumed by rage. Epsilon blocked his fist with his own.

"Don't be foolish Omicron, your brother is as strong as you!" he laughed.

Omi was tossed into the air; he landed on the ground in front of his opponent. Luckily he landed on his feet, but Epsilon closed in for an attack.

"BEYONDER LIGHTS!"

The attack was a painful one; a white blast with a yellow nucleus was fired at the water monk. Omi dropped to the ground, lying on his back.

"You didn't need to do that," whispered Lamda.

Epsilon walked towards his downed opponent, but Omi leapt up immediately.

"ORB OF TORNAMI!"

Epsilon was struck back by a jet of water, he had been winded badly. Omi got up; there wasn't a scratch on him. Epsilon got to his feet too, he wasn't injured too.

"Next time, you shall show me the true power of a Beyonder," Epsilon said.

He and Lamda regrouped.

"Come back!" growled Omi.

"If you wish to meet us again, and learn the true secrets of your past, come into this forest at night," said Epsilon.

The two strangers vanished into the forest, leaving Omi puzzled. He had noticed that the girl showed fear towards her brother.

Meanwhile, Jack and Clay had touched the doll together. The robots and the three Xiaolin crew members watched as the two competitors explained the rules.

"Hey guys, Omi's gone!" said Kimiko.

"Where could he have got to?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko looked at the forest next to the cemetery.

"Dojo, Rai, you stay here while I look for him. Support Clay please," Kimiko said.

"Yes," said Dojo.

She ran into the dark forest.

"Omi? Where are you?" she called.

Kimiko noticed that a forest was a more sinister place when your friend is lost in it, even in the daylight. She came to the clearing where she spotted the silhouette of her companion.

"Omi!" she shouted.

Kimiko ran towards the water monk, he turned to face her. The fire dragon noticed her friend wasn't as cheerful looking as he usually was.

"Omi? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"There is something most strange about this place. I found two people here, a girl and a boy named Lamda and Epsilon, or something like that. They were most peculiar…" he replied.

"What did they do?" questioned Kimiko.

"They claimed that they were my siblings, I assumed they were lies. The man, Epsilon, fought me in a battle. I won, and they retreated. But the man showed great skill, and an attack that hurt a lot. These two may be a threat to us, but I do not believe that they are related to any of Hannibal's plans," Omi explained.

"Anything else?" asked Kimiko again.

Omi remembered what epsilon had said.

"The man said that if I wish to meet him again, and learn the true secrets of my past, I need to come into this forest at night," he said.

Omi looked down at his feet.

"I still do not believe that they are my siblings. I shall never believe," he said, in a slow quiet tone.

Kimiko felt sad.

"They're probably just creeps. Besides, you were an orphan anyway," she said, trying to cheer Omi up.

"Yes, but I don't know which makes me happier," he sighed.

Knowing that he still had a family was happy, but believing he was an orphan made him happy because he wouldn't be related to Epsilon.

"Come on Omi, let's cheer for Clay," said Kimiko.

They ran out of the forest and back into the light, they were in the graveyard once more. They saw that Jack had lost.

"Bah! I don't need a stinking doll to inflict pain on someone," grunted Jack.

He took to the skies once more; Clay had won the Wu-Do Doll and Jack's Mica Mace. Raimundo and Dojo gave him their praise.

"Oh sorry Clay, we couldn't cheer for you," said Kimiko.

Clay smiled.

"Don't worry guys, I would've won anyway. I was against Jack Spicer," he chuckled, holding the two new items and his Lasso Boa-Boa.

Omi looked back at the forest, he decided that there were better things to do.


	27. Black Sapphire Vipers

Black Sapphire Vipers

"Great! Another Shengongwu has been detected!" shouted Raimundo.

"Maybe this one will be a less sinister," added Kimiko.

The crew ran to their master, Fung had already opened the scroll and was seeing what the new item was.

"The Blessings of Hagfish is a small talisman, it gives the user slimy skin, like that of the jawless fish," explained their master.

Kimiko cringed.

"Yuck! I saw Hagfish being accidentally fished up at the fish market, they gave me nightmares!" she said.

Raimundo patted her on the back.

"Hey, don't worry, you don't need to use it," he said.

Clay looked into space while licking his lips.

"Are they edible?" he asked.

It wasn't long before they landed in Texas, the location of the new Wu.

"It's strange that an item themed on an aquatic creature is here, a place devoid of water with the smell of coyotes," Raimundo said as they all hopped out of the Silver Manta Ray, surveying the area.

They surveyed some more, until they saw a dust cloud heading towards them.

"Hey, what is that?" asked Omi, pointing the direction of the cloud.

Kimiko looked closer at the cloud.

"A dust storm maybe?" she said.

Clay grinned.

"I think I have a good idea what it might be," he said.

The storm came closer, but it cleared. They saw the familiar shape of a motorbike coming towards them; they recognised who it was immediately.

"Jessie!" Omi shouted.

"I knew I'd find you here, sis," said Clay.

They noticed that her bike was now blue and black, and she had a worried look on her face.

"Come quick guys, I need your help! I'll explain on the way!" she panted.

Raimundo nodded.

"CROUCHING COUGAR!"

They rode across the desert on their robot, beside Jessie.

"So, what's been happening?" Clay asked.

"The Puff Adders, a new biker gang, are making a riot! We need your help to stop them terrifying everyone!" replied his sister.

"What about the rest of your gang?" questioned Kimiko.

"The girls are in hospital, the Puff Adders are an all boy band of thugs! I saw your flying machine, if you didn't come I would have given up hope," Jessie explained.

Omi thought hard.

"What about the Wings of Tinabi?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I lost them to Gaboon, leader of the gang," replied Jessie.

Clay growled loudly.

"Those no good rats! Didn't their parents ever tell them that hitting a girl is wrong?" he said.

"Obviously not," added Raimundo.

They continued through the desert, until they came to a farm near a large corn field. There was the sound of whooping and shouting.

"The Puff Adders must be here!" Jessie shouted.

They drove up to the farm and stopped, the Crouching Cougar was deactivated as Jessie jumped off her bike. The six of them crept around the corner; Jessie saw the group of four boys tormenting an elderly farmer.

"Come on old man, give us your eggs," snapped Gaboon, a man in a black leather jacket and with long brown hair.

The other three Puff Adders looked similar; they wore helmets that concealed their faces.

"Man, those guys are mean," whispered Kimiko.

"Let's get them together!" whispered Clay.

All six of them jumped out at once, startling the Puff Adders slightly.

"Who are these weirdoes?" asked one of the Adders.

Gaboon laughed loudly.

"Back for some more, little girl? I see you've bought some of your little friends with you," he said.

Omi stepped forwards.

"You leave these poor people alone! I am Omi, the great water warrior!" he yelled.

"Sick 'em boys," whispered Gaboon.

His three comrades hopped on their super red motorcycles, they rode around the pack of heroes like sharks swimming around a diver's cage.

"Your metal steeds are no match for us!" Omi shouted.

One of the Puff Adders came closer, Kimiko yelled as the Bag of Tricks was taken from her.

"Oh no! That had all our wu in there!" Raimundo gasped.

The three riders got out pistols.

"Come get it back, if you don't mind being filled with lead," sniggered Gaboon.

"Hehe, dance cue ball, dance!" laughed one of the riders.

He shot a bullet at Omi's feet, the terrified warrior leapt into the air. He shot another one, Omi avoided it once more. The third bullet was deflected by Omi's staff; it was reflected back at one of the Adder's wheels. His tire was punctured; he tipped over and rolled on the floor.

"Shoot!" growled the fallen rider.

The farmer saw the opportunity to run away, Gaboon didn't notice.

"Take this!" shouted another Adder.

Raimundo was hit hard with a crowbar, injuring his arm. Before the same rider could hit him in the head, Clay stepped in the way.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

Clay created a rock spire by slamming his foot on the ground; it tossed the rider into the air and destroyed his bike.

"Dude, you trashed my wheels!" he fumed.

"Nobody messes with the Black Vipers and gets away with it!" Clay shouted.

Jessie smiled.

"Thanks Clay, but we call our gang the Black Sapphire Vipers now," she said.

"Hog Nose, Pit, climb aboard," shouted the remaining rider.

The two fallen riders jumped onto his bike, Gaboon got onto his own bike, and it was more of a tank than a motorbike.

"Let's take this into the desert!" shouted Gaboon.

They got onto the Crouching Cougar while Jessie got on her bike. They chased after the Pit Vipers two remaining bikes through the desert, until they got to a grove of cacti.

"Take this!" shouted one of the members.

He threw a smoke grenade; the six heroes were left in the smoke.

"What horrid technology," Dojo coughed.

"We'll have to fight blind!" said Clay.

All they could hear was the haunting laughter of Gaboon.

"You losers don't stand a chance," he chuckled.

Raimundo grinned.

"Oh yeah? WUDAI STAR WIND!"

He used his Wudai power to blow the smoke away; the air was now crystal clear.

"What in tar nation?" gasped Gaboon.

Before he could react, he received a lightning fast kick from Omi. He collapsed on the ground briefly.

"Nice work Omi," commented Raimundo.

Gaboon grunted as he got to his feet.

"Time to play hide and seek!" he laughed.

He jumped onto his bike, he pressed a button. This revealed panels that opened up into three machine guns, the six heroes gasped.

"Look out!" screamed Kimiko.

They all jumped behind Cacti to avoid the bullets, Jessie and Kimiko jumped behind the same one.

"That was close…" panted Jessie.

"Jessie, do you have any more plans?" questioned Kimiko.

"I have one good one," smiled Jessie.

Clay's sister got out from her hiding place, Gaboon spotted her immediately. Jessie raised her hand.

"Wait. Before you shoot, let me put on my safety helmet," she said.

"Sure, but that won't stop the bullets," chuckled Gaboon.

Jessie placed the helmet on her head, evoking its mystical energy. Gaboon gasped as he saw her take shape of the Sapphire Knight, holding her great lance.

"That isn't anything!" he growled, firing a salvo of bullets at the female Knight.

Shikura sliced the air with her lance, sending a shockwave towards Gaboon. It destroyed his bullets, and his bike.

"No! No fair!" he gasped, lying on the ground.

The three other Puff Adders saw their leader had fallen, they bowed down to the knight.

"Please! Spare us!" they cried.

A few minutes later, the police arrived. Kimiko had taken the liberty of calling the police herself, now all the Adders were going to jail.

"Oh Gaboon, before you go, can I have my wings back?" asked Jessie.

Gaboon growled as he handed the Wings of Tinabi back to Jessie.

"Oh, and the bag," she added.

Gaboon handed her the Bag of Tricks as well, before he was taken into the back of the police vehicle.

"Better get back to finding the wu before Jack does," said Clay.

They looked up into the sky, Jack's jet flew over them. In the sky it wrote 'See ya suckers, the wu is mine!' with many spelling mistakes.

"Too late," moaned Omi.

"Oh well, we'd much prefer to save my sis than get a slimy Shengongwu any day," laughed Clay.


	28. Omicron Pt 1

Omicron (1)

AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, movies shall be split into separate chapters. This way, there'll be more suspense…for anyone who's watching. If there is, please review at least once if you haven't done before!

"If you wish to meet us again, and learn the true secrets of your past, come into this forest at knight."

Omi walked through the forest, the same forest he had been in when he met the two strangers. It was far more menacing at night; the trees looked like they had scary faces on them. There were no animal calls, they were either sleeping, or being silent on the prowl.

"Anyone there?" called Omi, he was in his bedclothes.

He trod lightly through the leaves; there was someone else in here. He turned around to see a giant man wielding an axe, smiling at him with his skull face. Omi screamed loudly as he was lifted up by the right foot, hanging so all the blood rushed to his head.

"Unhand me!" screamed Omi as the big man walked along carrying him.

The man didn't listen, he continued to walk. Omi noticed that the man was sniggering evilly as he carried the water monk to an unknown place, he wouldn't let go no matter how much Omi squirmed.

The man stopped, he held Omi out over a large pit. The cavity was so deep it looked like a huge black circle; it looked as if the axe man was going to drop him in. Suddenly, the hole lit up, inside it was bubbling green ooze and organs that gave a bright glow.

"Son," bubbled the pool of glow sludge.

Omi screamed as loudly as he could, nobody came to his rescue.

"Time for a dip!" laughed the axe man.

He tossed Omi into the air; he was still kicking and screaming. Omi fell face down into the pool of ooze; he swallowed a large amount of sludge.

"Son!" bubbled the pool once more.

Omi tried to stay on the surface, but it was no use. Something was pulling him down into the depths of the gunk, like an icy cold hand.

"Quiet! I am not your son! Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo…" panted Omi.

He was dragged under the surface, going deeper into the pool. He looked down to see what had grabbed him, it was Epsilon. His face was deformed into a gruesome caricature, with huge eyes and a massive grin. Omi tried to scream, but it came out as a gargle. He almost lost all hope, but then something caught his attention.

"No! He is my brother!" growled Epsilon.

Omi looked up; there was a shining humanoid figure. It resembled somebody who Omi had seen before.

"Dashi…" whispered Omi.

"Son," whispered the figure.

Omi woke up, entangled in his sheets. He coughed and screamed, pushing the covers off him.

"Get off…get off…" he panted.

He lay there for a few seconds, catching his breath, sweating like crazy. His door opened, his phoenix friend flew in and stood by his side.

"Omi, are you alright?" questioned Dojo.

Omi looked at Dojo; he was so tired it required a lot of effort to move his head. Omi smiled briefly.

"I had the most horrible nightmare," he whispered.

"Rest now; we don't need a nightmare to stop you from sleeping. They are merely an odd jumble of images that the brain creates for no reason," Dojo explained, wiping the sweat off Omi's brow with his wing.

Omi closed his eyes, the next time he would open them, it would be a new day. He drifted off silently into a deep slumber.

"Woohoo! A new Shengongwu!" cheered Clay as they all ran to the scroll.

Master Fung opened the scroll once again, finding the item that fitted Dojo's description.

"The Fog Lamp is an item that can create a thick mist to blind foes, the fog can be sucked back into the lamp," read their master.

Raimundo itched his chin.

"Let's put this Wu into the 'useful' list once we find it," he said.

They ran outside, Kimiko activated their transport this time. They all hopped into their Silver Manta once more, ready to retrieve the Wu. While flying over the ocean, Omi looked down at the azure waves. The dream he had last night still looped in his brain, he kept telling himself that it was only a jumble of thoughts like Dojo had told him. The last time he had seen a body of water was in the nightmare, only it was green and viscous.

"Hey partner, why the long face? You look like a horse that got his head caught in a taffy machine," said Clay from the seat behind.

Omi turned towards his cowboy friend.

"Oh Clay, your cowboy sayings are an endless source of amusement!" he giggled.

They soon stopped in midair; Raimundo looked down at the ocean. He seemed to be keeping his eye on a particular spot, a large cluster of seaweed.

"Here we are!" he shouted.

"But Rai, this is the middle of the ocean," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, I know. The Wu is down there in the weed. The Manta can swim, but it'll be much more convenient for one of us to use the Gills of Hamachi," Raimundo explained.

Omi froze with fear; normally he would like to use the gills. It was the dream he had, the ocean reminded him of it. The last time he was submerged was when he was being pulled down by dream Epsilon.

"I'll take them, I haven't swam in weeks," said Kimiko.

The wind dragon handed his comrade the Wu.

"GILLS OF HAMACHI!"

She assumed the usual form of a humanoid fish; they briefly opened the door to let Kimiko dive out.

"Uh oh, we have company," Clay said, pointing at Jack's jet that was coming their way.

The door of the jet opened briefly, Jack was given a helping push by Tubbimura.

"OXYGEM!"

Jack created an air bubble over his head using the gem Shengongwu, that way he could breathe underwater. Both Kimiko and Jack swam to the Fog Lamp hanging in the seaweed, both of them touched it at the same time.

"Looks like we have a showdown," Kimiko shouted.

Jack thought deeply.

"I know! Whoever finds the most hermit crabs in two minutes wins!" he said.

"You're on! I wager my Lotus Twister for your Quicksilver Gauntlet!" Kimiko added.

The scenery changed, they got a lot closer to the ocean floor.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Kimiko and Jack swam off in opposite directions, each finding their own hermit crabs. They franticly picked up all of the little critters they could find, placing them in one of the two baskets that the seaweed cluster had become.

"Times up!" shouted Jack.

They both checked their catch; Kimiko had caught a lot more than Jack did. But, to Kimiko's disappointment, most of them were actually snails. Jack had a catch that consisted of crabs only, so he won.

"Snap!" growled Kimiko.

The scenery returned to normal, Jack laughed as Tubbimura piloted the jet to come pick him up.

"Hey Tubby, why did the lobster blush?" asked Jack.

"That is impossible. Lobsters cannot blush, they are red already," Tubbimura said, baffled by Jack's question.

"It's a joke, wise guy," Jack huffed.

Kimiko watched the two villains fly off before Raimundo picked her up.

"Doesn't matter Kimiko, you tried your best," said the wind warrior.

"Let's go back to the temple and get some grub," Clay said.

The Silver Manta Ray flew back to China, back over the ocean. They soon landed outside the temple, and came inside once they did. They were greeted by a pleasant surprise.

"Proto, Sheila!" Kimiko shouted.

She ran to meet her robot and Australian friend.

"G'day Kimiko, me and Proto just dropped in to see you. The boys back at my temple are so busy," said Sheila.

Raimundo ran up to Proto.

"How's it going, metal dude?" he asked.

"It is going fine," replied the friendly Jackbot.

They entered the Temple, where they talked about current happenings. Soon, it was time for bed, Sheila and Proto asked kindly if they could stay over. That night, before Omi went to sleep, he thought carefully about his dream.

"I want to know my past. That's it; I shall go to the forest! It was only a dream. Maybe those two strangers have candy for me, and my mother waiting for me!" thought the water Monk.

He slowly got out of bed; he got into his monk robes. He packed his favourite Wu before he set off. He quietly tiptoed out of the door and through the courtyard, where he activated a Shengongwu.

"LONGLI KITE!"

He set off into the night sky, he was hoping that his friends would read the note he had left. Omi soon came over the graveyard where they had been once before, he landed softly.

Through the forest he walked, keeping cautious. The trees looked like they had faces, and everything was silent.

"Wait. I have seen this before," Omi thought to himself.

He continued to walk onwards, not fearing the trees around him. To a Xiaolin warrior, even the fiercest of animals that lurked in the dark wouldn't harm them. He knew that there was someone with him; they were the insects and the badgers. The idea came to his mind, he was wrong. There was another human in his midst, knowing this, he turned around.

Omi screamed.


	29. Omicron Pt 2

Omicron (2)

"Guys, Omi's missing!" shouted Kimiko.

They wandered around the temple for their little monk friend, trying to find him. After a few minutes of searching, Raimundo checked Omi's room once more.

"Aha," he whispered.

He had overlooked a small piece of paper on Omi's pillow; it had blended in almost perfectly. The Shoku general looked at the piece of paper, and read what it said, it was a note.

_Dear friends; I have gone to the forest near that graveyard. I decided that I would to see what my past was, and who my parents really are. Do not fear friends, for I shall be back by morning. I am most excited to tell you all about by family!_

Omi hadn't kept his word; this was well into the morning, almost twelve. Raimundo ran to tell the others.

"Hey, some of the Wu is missing," called Clay.

"At least he took his Wudai weapon," added Kimiko.

Raimundo came into the vault with the others.

"Guys, we need to get to that forest! Omi could be in danger!" he shouted.

They all came to the courtyard, the four original Xiaolin members hopped aboard the Silver Manta Ray, while Sheila hopped onto the back of Proto. The Manta flew ahead while the robot and wood dragon followed.

They soon landed in the graveyard, where they located the Wu-Do Doll. The four original members deactivated the Manta Ray while Sheila and Proto looked around.

"We have to go in that forest? It looks really creepy!" whispered Sheila, holding hands with Proto.

"You are secure with me," droned Proto.

They walked with Raimundo, Dojo, Clay and Kimiko into the forest. It was still daytime, but knowing their friend was missing made the forest more sinister. Sheila kept close to Proto while Raimundo kept close to Kimiko, they still knew of potential dangers.

"This is the clearing that Omi found these two strangers, I suppose this is the place he disappeared," Kimiko said.

They searched the clearing, other than the large rock and the leaves, there was nothing particularly interesting. Proto, however, seemed to be following some sort of trail.

"Someone has been here recently," he said.

Sheila ran up to Proto.

"Yeah, you have super vision, you can see footprints and DNA!" she exclaimed.

"That's handy," Raimundo said.

Proto looked at the tracks.

"What do you see?" Clay questioned.

Proto processed the information.

"Omi's small footprints stop about here, there is another set of footprints that belonged to someone with large feet. The large footed person stopped briefly, but carried on walking in Omi's direction, this is where Omi's footprints stopped. Before they stopped, Omi must have rotated 180 degrees. He must have been picked up by the large footed person, and that person carried him onwards," explained Proto.

The silver robot followed the invisible large footprints onwards, he then stopped.

"The large footprints end here," he concluded.

Raimundo walked over to him, the wind warrior tried to see where the large person could have gone, but couldn't see anything.

"Maybe the big guy vanished, because he was an alien!" said Raimundo.

"Negative. There is an opening," Proto said, bending down.

He brushed away some of the dirt and the leaves, there was a fine line. Proto stuck his finger into the line and followed it along, it made a complete square, about ten by ten feet.

"Look out!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Proto and Raimundo jumped backwards, the square of earth began to lift into the air. There was now a floating square, levitating over a hole of the same shape. The hole was shallow enough to fit a small door into one of the walls, there were steps leading down to it.

"Whoa…" gasped Raimundo.

"Crikey…" Sheila gasped.

Kimiko ran down the steps, she tried to open and knock on the door. It didn't open, or make a sound when she knocked it. Proto tried to open the door, not even his gadgetry could make it unlock.

"It needs a code," Proto said, spotting a tiny console on the left wall.

"Not even we can crack that," sighed Kimiko.

An idea came into Proto's electronic mind.

"We can ask father," he droned.

"You mean Jack? Proto, he may be your father, but that guy is the antagonist!" Sheila said.

Proto looked at her with his soft glowing blue eyes.

"I know, my father does not love me. But he may be the only person capable of cracking such a lock," he murmured.

Sheila looked unsure, but she nodded.

"He's right. We need to explain that we need his help," she said to the rest.

"Or else," added Kimiko.

Meanwhile, at Jack's lab, Jack was working on the ultimate weapon; a juicer that would make a mean berry smoothy. He was disturbed by a knock on his door, which his computer warned him about.

"Come in, the basement's downstairs," he moaned.

He was suddenly shocked to see the four warriors, their daemon and his former robot. He stepped back, about to call his Sentaibots.

"Dude, we need your help. Omi went missing, and we need you to unlock the door he's behind!" Raimundo explained.

Jack relaxed a little.

"Okay, since there's no new Wu activated, I'll come with you," he said.

They soon came to the forest clearing, Proto caused the square to levitate up into the air once more. Jack didn't seem too shocked about it all, and casually walked down the steps.

"Right, how to get this thing to work…aha!" he exclaimed.

He got out a tiny robot beetle, this he would use to pick the lock. The beetle buried its legs into the console, accessing the code. Everyone applauded once the door was opened.

"Okay, time to rescue cue ball!" Raimundo cheered.

"Time for me to get outta here," whispered Jack.

Before he could get out, he was pushed inwards by a stampede of Omi's friends. Once they were all in, the door mysteriously closed and locked itself.

"Great!" growled Jack.

"Oops, sorry about that," Kimiko said.

There was now a total of seven people in the dark, cramped corridor. They needed to walk through in single file, Raimundo was leading while Jack was behind.

"Man, once we get out, I'm going to start work on the most unpleasant plan I can think of. All I need is a penguin…" thought Jack.

Kimiko looked about the room, she was happy that the corridor was lit by Proto and Jack's lights. The walls were flat and silver metal, it seemed like everything was like that. Finally, they came to a large circular room. They noticed that there were four tanks around the room, they were metal with small circular windows on the front. Kimiko walked up to one of the tanks and looked inside the window, there was nothing inside, except green fluid. On the door of the capsule was a plaque with the word 'Alpha' engraved on it. The capsule next to that was exactly the same, but named 'Beta'. The other two tanks were named 'Gamma' and 'Delta'. Kimiko gave a closer inspection of the tank named 'Delta', she peered into the window and shouted.

"What?" said Raimundo, shocked.

"A skeleton…" gasped Kimiko.

Clay looked around cautiously; he knew that there was something extremely sinister about this place.

"Let's keep moving, the sooner we find cheese ball the better!" Jack moaned.

They continued into another room, the next room was exactly the same. There were still four tanks, 'Epsilon', 'Zeta', 'Eta' and 'Theta'. Jack had noticed that they were all names of Greek letters, and the 'Epsilon' tank had its door open. Kimiko peered into another window, she shouted again.

"Kimiko, if there are scary things in the tanks, don't look in!" Raimundo said.

Raimundo looked into the tank himself and gagged, inside was a deformed being. He stumbled away slowly. Proto looked into the tank too, he studied it carefully.

"The creature is alive still, scanners indicate that it is a human," he droned.

Proto then rotated his head 360 degrees to survey the room.

"The two other tanks contain deformed humans too," Proto continued.

They suddenly heard a loud scream; they recognised that it was Omi immediately. They ran as fast as they could, through many identical rooms. They finally came to a larger room, with a bus sized metal bean in the centre. Omi, Epsilon, Lamda and two men were standing around it.

"Who are you?" asked Raimundo.

The two men were both scientists, one of them was large, and carried an axe. The second man was short and skinny; he had spectacles and long black hair.

"We are merely the disciples of Mopen-Sidjin, the god from the beyond!" laughed the skinny scientist.

"What are your names?" snapped Raimundo.

"I am Prof. Reinhardt, this is Prof. Blitzen. I am the creator of the mouths of Mopen-Sidjin, the three children you see before you, and the creatures in the tanks," explained Reinhardt.

Raimundo and Clay stepped forwards.

"Explain yourselves! Who in tar nation is this god of yours?" asked Clay, raising his fists.

"Leave our friend alone," added Raimundo.

Reinhardt laughed loudly.

"Very well; I shall explain."


	30. Omicron Pt 3

Omicron (3)

"It was twenty years ago. I, a proud worker of Kentech, stumbled upon a meteor on a recent assignment. My assistants, Blitzen and Redding, also examined the odd meteor. It was soon that we discovered that this was the vessel of Mopen-Sidjin, he told us himself from inside the craft. He is a corpse, but he can still communicate to us telepathically. In my underground lab, I created Mopen-Sidjin's mouths. They were created for the sole purpose of spreading the words of Mopen-Sidjin. The first four were created from my DNA and Mopen-Sidjin's DNA, but they failed. I tried once more; the result was Epsilon, my son and Mopen-Sidjin's son. I tried once more, using the methods I used to create Epsilon, these resulted in deformed mutants. It was after many tries that I created Lamda, not from my DNA, but from my wife, Redding. Using her DNA I created a few more mouths, but I used a different kind of DNA to experiment with. The result was a being that developed not over nine months, but over eleven days. That was you, Omicron. Redding somehow stopped following our god; she thought that this was inhumane. She retreated, carrying Omicron with her. Luckily, I shot her before she could reveal my secret. I fed her corpse to Mopen-Sidjin, but Omicron was nowhere to be found. I then discovered that Redding had given the baby to a Chinese couple, who gladly adopted Omicron as their son. Fortunately, their town was destroyed by a dragon before they could make him weak. He was the only survivor of the village, and was found and adopted by the Xiaolin Temple. I have been searching for him ever since, but now I have found him. Blitzen helps with my work too, he goes into the forest at night with his axe and feeds trespasser's corpses to Mopen-Sidjin. Epsilon, Lamda and Omicron are the only three successful creations, and now we can resurrect our master!" said Reinhardt.

"That's sick!" growled Raimundo.

"I agree," added Jack in a stern voice.

Omi looked sad, the look on his face displayed that there was no hope left. Kimiko didn't want to get any closer, though, for she feared Epsilon.

"Oh, look at the time, its resurrection day!" chuckled Reinhardt.

He tiptoed to a lever, pulling it down firmly. The giant metal bean began to crack open.

"Here is our father! He is here to speak to us! He is alive!" chanted Epsilon, gripping Lamda and Omi's hands tightly.

The front of the bean had opened, inside was a gross green slime, it glowed with green energy. The three mouths of Mopen-Sidjin walked towards their father slowly, Lamda and Omi looked extremely depressed.

"Children!" moaned the green slime.

Raimundo stepped forwards.

"Wait! If Mopen-Sidjin is dead, why can he talk?" he questioned the mad professor.

Reinhardt's eyes widened, his mind had been too clouded by Mopen-Sidjin's mind control, he had no common sense.

"Let us become one!" smiled Epsilon, entering a child like state.

He floated over to the green sludge, the crew were shocked to see him become a foetus. The embryo slowly lowered itself into the green sludge pool, the pool began to vibrate vigorously. They were shocked to see the slime morph into a strange being.

"What is that?" screamed Kimiko.

The creature's body resembled three spheres, stacked on top of each other. The spheres increased in size as they got closer to the bottom. The top smallest sphere was white, with three black holes on it. The second sphere, the medium size one, was yellow and had a single large eye and a slit like mouth. The bottom largest sphere was orange and it had a huge eye on it, underneath it was a gold cone. From the middle sphere, two cylindrical appendages hung. These arms were covered in eyes, the limbs seemed to be made out of cloth.

"Master, why did you ingest Epsilon?" questioned Reinhardt.

"These children you created are not my 'mouths'. I actually intended them to unite with me, so I can rebuild the Beyonder Empire on earth. Now, if you don't mind, I would like some corpses to feed on," replied Mopen-Sidjin in a voice that sounded like an ordinary human.

The creature extended his arm, three black tentacles extended from it. Reinhardt was sliced in half, his legs and torso lay separately on the ground. Mopen-Sidjin turned his attention to Blitzen, who was also hacked to pieces by the tentacles. The monster turned to Jack Spicer, but Proto stepped in the way.

"Do not harm my father; DARK HARVEST!"

Proto's energy blade didn't harm the monster, Mopen-Sidjin drew in closer.

"VISOR DEATH!"

"WHITE CRUISER!"

"OVERDRIVE!"

None of Proto's moves could stop the monster, the robot was bashed to pieces. At the same time, Mopen-Sidjin absorbed the remains of Blitzen.

"Proto!" screamed Jack.

He knelt over his robot's body, Proto was alive, but dying.

"This sensation I'm feeling…this is pain, isn't it father?" spluttered Proto.

"Proto, don't die! I'm sorry that I neglected you!" cried Jack.

Proto's eyes began to flicker.

"Father, I'm feeling a new emotion…I love you," he droned.

Just then, Mopen-Sidjin's tentacles slashed Proto into tiny pieces.

"This man is made of metal, he is inedible," chuckled Mopen-Sidjin.

Jack picked up Proto's head, the robot's eye was cracked, a tear of robot fluid dripped out of it.

"Proto!" screamed Sheila.

She ran to the remains of the robot while Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay fought Mopen-Sidjin.

"He's dead…" whispered Jack.

Sheila burst into tears, Jack had tears on his face too, smearing his makeup. Suddenly, the tentacle of Mopen-Sidjin came down on top of them. Luckily, the Diamond Knight was there to stop it.

"Do not harm these two!" boomed Jeran.

"Foolish man, you shall not stop me!" boomed Mopen-Sidjin.

Mopen-Sidjin's attacks were blocked by the Diamond Knight's two swords; this made the evil being attack harder. Jeran was hit backwards, bumping into a wall with such force that he made a large crack in it.

Meanwhile, Omi walked up to the body of Reinhardt, he noticed that the professor was still slightly alive.

"Professor, what was the DNA you used to create me?" asked the water dragon.

"Dash…" the professor's body was eaten before he could complete his sentence; the evil monster loomed over Omi, Mopen-Sidjin had been successful in defeating Omi's friends.

"Your only choice is to become one with me!" he boomed.

Omi clenched his fists, before he could strike, Lamda stood in his way.

"I knew this was wrong from the day I was born. I can't let you do this, father," she said to Mopen-Sidjin.

Mopen-Sidjin laughed loudly.

"If you are not with me, die!" he bellowed.

He fired a beam of energy from his bottom eye, Lamda was engulfed by it. Her burnt body lay on the ground.

"I'll merge with you later, Omicron," said the monster as he continued his battle with the Diamond Knight, who had got back to his feet.

Clay got to his feet too; he noticed that his friend was in trouble. The earth dragon put on his knight helmet to aid Jeran.

"Time to end this, puny knight," chuckled Mopen-Sidjin.

"Thou shall not harm him, vile wretch!" said the Topaz Knight, pointing at the monstrosity.

The knight and the monster engaged in a battle, Mopen-Sidjin was attacking with his tentacles, while Jemako used his large axe.

"I've had enough with your pathetic attempts, BEYONDER LIGHTS!"

Topaz Knight was struck by the energy ball, he was sent flying backwards, just missing Kimiko and the others.

"You fiend, how dare you harm my friend!" boomed Jeran.

Mopen-Sidjin laughed, the Diamond Knight was struck hard in the chest. He fell to the ground; he had reverted back to Raimundo.

"Pathetic," said Mopen-Sidjin.

Topaz Knight came flying at him from behind, the monster was temporarily stunned. Jemako hacked off Mopen-Sidjin's tentacles, but the otherworldly monstrosity laughed. He regenerated the appendages he had lost and struck the Topaz Knight hard; Jemako was sent tumbling like a rag doll.

"You think you can win against the might of a god? Deem it mortal, I am far superior to you!" Mopen-Sidjin growled.

Omi stood over Lamda's body; she was still alive, but barely breathing.

"Omicron, ingest me and merge with your sister, it's the only way I can increase your power to defeat him…" she spluttered.

Lamda glowed with an orange light; she became a foetus at Omi's feet. Omi picked up her tiny body and placed it on his chest; she was absorbed through it.

"Time for a feast!" laughed Mopen-Sidjin as he picked up the unconscious Clay and Raimundo.

He dropped them suddenly, there was a large power building up behind him.

"What?" he boomed.

Omi stood behind him, grinning. The dots on his forehead were glowing brightly, the white light was powerful.

"You are not my father, my true father is Grand Master Dashi!" he shouted.

He held out his Shimo Staff.

"Prepare, Mopen-Sidjin, to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted.

Kimiko looked at Omi, she was hiding from the monster.

"Way to go Omi!" she cheered.


	31. Omicron Pt 4

Omicron (4)

Omi stood facing his monstrous father.

"You do not frighten me!" shouted Omi.

Mopen-Sidjin laughed loudly.

"Well then, you are about to learn true fear!" he boomed.

Omi jumped into the air.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

The fiend was showered with many icicles; he used his large arms to protect himself from the icy power.

"BEYONDER LIGHTS!"

Mopen-Sidjin launched his energy ball forwards, hitting Omi in the chest. The little monk went flying into a pile of rubble the Diamond and Topaz knights had made when they experienced crash landings.

"Do you expect to win with that puny attack?" groaned Omi, getting back to his feet.

Mopen-Sidjin raced forwards.

"I have more powerful tactics at my disposal!" he roared.

Omi dodged the shower of tentacles; the vile appendages were capable of slicing a grown man to pieces. Omi deflected them all with his Wudai Weapon, the Shimo Staff.

"TSUNAMI WATER BLADE!"

Omi created an ice sword from his sleeve; he slashed at the tentacles, cutting them into mincemeat.

"You are defiantly my son, Omicron," chuckled Mopen-Sidjin, regenerating the tentacles he had just lost to Omi's attack.

"You are defiantly not my father, those attacks were futile!" laughed Omi, taunting his opponent.

"Cocky brat!" screamed Mopen-Sidjin, catapulting the monk into the wall.

Omi's body slumped to the ground, he was presumably knocked out.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelled, jumping out from her hiding place.

Sheila jumped out to aid Kimiko; however, the Australian warrior was still teary after the death of Proto.

"C'mon Kimiko, let's strike him together!" shouted Sheila.

"Right!" Kimiko said.

Mopen-Sidjin turned his attention to the two girls.

"Females, the inferior sex. Let's put an end to your struggle, shall we?" he taunted.

"Who are you calling inferior?" screamed Kimiko.

Both girls began to charge up their attacks.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

"WUDAI VENUS WOOD!"

The two elemental powers struck the monstrosity hard, but Mopen-Sidjin still wasn't affected.

"Weak," he laughed.

Both of the girls screamed with rage.

"This one's for Proto; FIRE WOOD FURY!"

The red and brown blast was sent forwards at a great speed, it looked like Mopen-Sidjin was about to get it.

"SHATTER STAR FIRE!"

Mopen-Sidjin fired a beam from his tentacles; it negated the two girl's special move completely.

"Oh no!" screamed Kimiko and Sheila.

Raimundo jumped up from the rubble, he was conscious again.

"DIAMOND SHEILD!"

He protected the two female comrades with his protective Shengongwu; the force field couldn't be penetrated by even the strongest laser beam.

"Thank you Rai," whispered Kimiko.

Mopen-Sidjin raced forwards.

"Look out Raimundo!" Sheila screamed.

He was hit into the wall again, Raimundo was unconscious once more.

"Fools, nothing can protect you now!" chuckled Mopen-Sidjin.

He approached the two female dragons menacingly, but he didn't notice Omi spring out from the shadows.

"TORNADO STRIKE!"

The fiendish monster was struck by the surprise attack.

"Cheap shot!" growled Mopen-Sidjin, threateningly.

He span around and tried to hit the small warrior with his whip like tentacles, luckily Omi avoided the attack.

"Ha-ha! Not even your fast reflexes can stop me!" laughed Omi.

"Yes, but look what I was really doing!" Mopen-Sidjin said.

Omi noticed that the two girls were knocked out, they were bruised heavily. Mopen-Sidjin must have harmed them when he span around to attack Omi.

"That is unfair! You should never harm a woman; I learnt that off my friend Clay!" Omi shouted.

"Friends are weak; no son of mine would even bother to make allies!" Mopen-Sidjin boomed.

"No they are not! They give you strength by their cheering! I even supported my Friend Raimundo when he was on the side of evil!" Omi snapped.

Mopen-Sidjin attacked Omi with the tentacles; the water monk easily dodged them and avoided being harmed.

"My friend Kimiko taught me kindness, and the ways of the modern world!" the warrior shouted, attacking Mopen-Sidjin.

"I've had enough with this pathetic talk of friends!" boomed the monster.

Omi was slammed back into a wall after he was picked up and tossed by Mopen-Sidjin's tentacle.

"Time to end your puny life, you are not worthy to be my offspring!" Mopen-Sidjin growled.

Omi got to his feet once again.

"Inside I have the spirit of Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Sheila, Proto, Jack and even the soul of Reinhardt's wife, Redding, in the power of her daughter, Lamda," he whispered.

The little brave monk got out the Sun Chi Lantern.

"What is that trinket?" questioned Mopen-Sidjin.

Omi smiled.

"The end of you; SUN CHI LANTERN!"

The water warrior called the chi of his fallen comrades; the light that emanated from the power in his body was great. Mopen-Sidjin drew back, fearing the great power that radiated from the boy who was his son.

"No! What are you doing? Stop!" screamed the monster as he was engulfed in the pure chi energy.

"It has been done," Omi whispered.

The water monk approached the burning, charcoal remains of Mopen-Sidjin. The monstrosity was still alive, but only a few seconds away from death.

"Omicron…you have not seen the last of me…there are more of my kind, waiting to enslave your tiny planet…" gasped Mopen-Sidjin.

His body crumbled to ash, Omi stood victorious over the remains of the monster he had defeated. Behind him, Raimundo and Clay got to their feet and the two girls slowly stirred.

"Wow Omi, you defeated him all by yourself," whispered Raimundo.

"Gee Omi, I hope you aren't sad about your past and all," Kimiko said, slowly walking towards him.

Omi turned around, instead of a sad face, he had a neutral face.

"It is alright Kimiko, the past stays in the past. You cannot focus if you bring up situations you have met before," he replied.

"You may be a creation of science, but I'll still look at you the same way," said Dojo, emerging from the rubble and regenerating his lost feathers.

"Me too," agreed Clay.

"I agree also," said Kimiko.

Raimundo smiled, he nodded his head too, and so did Sheila. Omi noticed something was wrong, he looked around the room.

"Where is Jack Spicer?" he questioned.

Kimiko noticed the disappearance of the boy genius also.

"You're right, where is he?" she said.

Raimundo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said.

"Maybe he just went home," added Clay.

They headed out of the horrible lab, glad that they were still friends again.


	32. Remembering the Lost

Remembering the Lost

It was an ordinary day at the minor dragon's temple. Pierre and Tristan were busy sparring, while Tyson was practising with the Shengongwu. Sheila was in the garden.

"This should do it," she whispered.

She had finished building a small mound; it was created from soil in the flowerbed. She picked up two twigs; she joined them together with sticky tape to make a cross. She stuck the cross into the mound.

"What are you doing?" questioned Tyson, walking and stopping beside her.

Sheila looked up at him.

"I know that we all feel really sad about Proto's death, so I made this little mound to remember him by," she explained.

Tyson crouched down beside her; he started to make a mound too. Instead of one cross, he placed two crosses on the same mound.

"This is a mound for my parents. They died when I was about three years old, they were on the same boat together when it crashed," he said.

A tear rolled down his cheek, Sheila looked at it.

"I remember my babysitter freaking out, the rest is a blur. I then found my powers when I was about four, but by then I had no friends," he continued.

There was the sound of a plane of some sort flying low above the temple; the two dragons looked up, along with the other two who had taken a break from sparring. The Silver Manta Ray glided gently down to meet them, the original warriors hopped out.

"Hi guys!" shouted Kimiko.

"We detected a new Shengongwu; we thought that you guys would like to get it instead!" Raimundo said.

Sheila and Tyson stood up; they walked over to the Manta with Pierre and Tristan.

"Yeah, we'd love to come!" said Tristan.

"We have not seen action for ages!" Pierre added.

"I'll take you there, okay?" said Raimundo.

The three minor dragons and Tyson hopped into the Silver Manta Ray, Raimundo took them to the location of the new item that had been activated.

"The Beret Barrier is a Shengongwu that protects the user from ice and sheer cold, making it fairly useful," Raimundo explained as they flew to the beret's location.

They soon hovered over Lake Superior; there on the shores of the lake was the golden beret like Wu.

"I'll go down," said Tyson.

"Looks like nobody is here to challenge us," Sheila added.

Tyson hopped out and onto the sand below, before he could reach the Shengongwu, a great force pushed him away.

"It's Raphalt!" Raimundo exclaimed.

The evil boy slowly walked towards the Wu with a menacing expression on his face, Tyson began running towards it.

"It is too late, human. I shall claim the object; my powers are far more potent than yours!" Raphalt chuckled.

The weakest Xiaolin warrior laughed.

"I can challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he said.

Raphalt smiled.

"Okay then, name your game!" he said.

Tyson thought deeply.

"First one to get to the top of the stone platforms wins. I wager my Thorn of Thunderbolt for your Rocketick!" he shouted.

The surroundings changed, large stone platforms rose from the lake. The two competitors were standing on the lowest platform.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"  
Raphalt had a head start, but Tyson managed to gain speed with the powers he had mastered.

"THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!"

The electric attack just missed the villain, the two warriors continued to jump up the platforms.

"Face it boy, you shall never defeat me; PHOTON RAY!"

Raphalt's signature attack struck Tyson hard in the chest; the young warrior plummeted into the water.

"Oh no!" shouted Pierre.

"Poor guy…" whispered Raimundo.

Tyson was slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move as the beam that Raphalt had fired at him paralyzed his body.

"I'm going to drown. Guess I'm not a powerful warrior after all," Tyson thought as he drifted down to the depths.

"You have us," said a female voice.

Light surrounded him as he continued to sink; the lights became a transparent sword that seemed to be made from glass.

"Son, don't give up whatever you do. We've been watching you since we died," said a male voice.

"Mother…Father?" thought Tyson.

"We managed to revive ourselves as this Wudai Weapon. We saw that you were the only one without one," his mother said.

"Its called Zephyr Revenge," his father said.

The lights disappeared.

"Thank you mom and dad, this means a lot to me," thought Tyson.

With a great burst of energy, Tyson shot up from the bottom of the lake.

"The Wu belongs to me. It shall provide great energy!" laughed Raphalt as he continued to the top.

He turned his head as he saw Tyson break the surface of the water.

"No way! You were supposed to be drowning!" he growled.

"It'll take a lot to defeat me!" Tyson shouted.

All of his comrades cheered with glee.

"Way to go!" Raimundo cheered.

"What's that he's holding?" questioned Tristan.

"It's some kind of weapon!" Sheila shouted.

Tyson landed on the same platform as Raphalt. A quick flick of his wrist caused his new Wudai Weapon to transform into multiple swords, all joined in a line by a thin thread.

"ZEPHYR REVENGE!"

Raphalt growled loudly as he was knocked a few platforms downwards.

"Crikey!" exclaimed Sheila.

Raphalt landed softly.

"You won't win!" he sneered.

He fired a small blast at Tyson, but the second wind warrior deflected it.

"My new weapon is the light that shines within me!" Tyson said.

He continued to jump across the platforms to the top.

"PHOTON RAY!"

Tyson was struck off the platforms once more.

"He's going to fall all over again!" Pierre shouted.

"Not again!" Tristan exclaimed.

The young warrior somersaulted and flew towards Raphalt with great speed.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Raphalt was knocked off the platform; Tyson reached the top platform and claimed his prize. The scenery returned to normal.

"Yes, we won!" shouted Raimundo.

Tyson walked forwards with all three of the Wu that were featured in the showdown he had won.

"Wait a second, look at the Rocketick!" said Sheila.

They all saw that it was grey, as if it were made from stone.

"A fake?" said Tristan.

They all turned their heads to see Raphalt laughing maniacally.

"Its energy has been drained to resurrect my master!" he said.

"You fiend!" growled Pierre.

Raphalt continued to laugh as he became his comet form and raced into the sky, the minor dragons shook their fists at him as he flew off.

"That betrayer!" whispered Tristan in his anger.

Raimundo inspected the Wu that had been sucked dry.

"Whatever this guy's planning, I don't like it," he said.


	33. The Blood Maze

The Blood Maze

"Great, another Wu has been activated!" smiled Kimiko, looking forwards to winning the prize from evil.

They headed into the scroll room where their master explained the mysterious powers of the new Shengongwu.

"The Blood Maze is a dangerous item; it can trap opponents inside itself. The people are set free once they get to the centre of the maze," explained Master Fung.

"Alright master, we shall do our best!" exclaimed Omi.

They headed outside, but were shocked to see two familiar faces, and a new face, appear in front of them.

"Miles, Tristan and…who are you?" asked Raimundo, looking at the new member.

The creature was about a foot and a half high, he had smooth blue skin. He looked a lot like a squid; he had two large cute eyes.

"My name's Ika Ugagi Ika Feelers Ika Ugagi Ika, but everyone calls me Feelers," squeaked the being.

The Xiaolin team exchanged puzzled looks; obviously this new character was from Miles' world. Dojo glided down to meet the creature, the phoenix realized that they were both roughly the same size.

"He's an interesting character, Miles," said the wise bird.

"Me and Feelers dropped in to visit you, but we met up with Tristan and Pierre, who were coming to visit you anyway," Miles explained.

Omi smiled.

"We might as well get the new Shengongwu together, seeing as we are all here now!" he said.

They all hopped into the Silver Manta Ray to fly to Poland. They landed on top of a tall skyscraper in the bustling city of Warsaw; Raimundo was out of the mystical vehicle first, he was also the first to spot the small maze Shengongwu. It looked like it was one of those cheap novelty mazes where you guided a silver ball to the centre.

"Jack would've made his appearance now, something's as fishy as a salmon dipped in chum…" whispered Clay.

They jumped suddenly as a comet fell from the sky, the dragon of void jumped forwards in anger.

"Raphalt!" Tristan growled as the fiend revealed himself and his comrade, Reid, whose appearance angered the team of original warriors.

"Reid, I have sworn that I would kill you! It looks like today is the time I can complete that mission to avenge Dashi and all the other people you ended the lives of!" shouted Omi, holding both the Orb of Tournami and Shimo Staff ready to begin the battle against good and evil.

Raphalt and Reid laughed maniacally.

"We both have a lot in common; we both were temple guardians who betrayed you! Now its time for us to unite our attacks and send your souls to hell!" laughed Reid, Raphalt jumped forwards and ran towards the Blood Maze.

"You shall pay for imprisoning me, you vile gecko!" shouted Dojo, remembering the painful 1500 years he had been trapped in the bird cage while the green scaled fiend pretended to be him.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Tristan, leaping forwards, he clearly wanted revenge on the fiendish tyrant for betraying him.

Both fighters touched the Wu at the same time, they exchanged looks of determination, a Xiaolin Showdown would be the perfect chance for Raphalt to kill Tristan or Tristan to slay Raphalt.

"Well, looks like a showdown. I wager my Sphere of Yun for your Switcher Wu. But to make it slightly more rewarding, let's make it a Shen Yi Bu!" grinned Raphalt, staring evilly at his opponent.

Kimiko ran forwards.

"No! Don't accept, that'll give him more life force to absorb if he wins the showdown!" she yelled.

Tristan looked back at the fire dragon.

"I accept your challenge; it shall make losing more painful for you! My second Wu I shall wager shall be the Helmet of Jong, your second Wu shall be the Sphere of Gaia," Tristan said.

Omi gasped. Dojo, who was perched on his shoulder, put his wings over his face.

"He wants to test his luck, just to see if he can have revenge on Raphalt!" he said, the rest of the heroes were disappointed too.

"I still believe in him, though," sighed Kimiko.

"Me too, Tristan is a brave hero who strives to maintain justice," added Dojo.

Raphalt was pleased by Tristan's wager.

"Good. Whoever touches the ground with their chest loses!" Raphalt chuckled.

Tristan was shocked, this challenge sounded hard.

"Let's Go, GONG YI TAMPAI!"

They stood in the centre of a circle drawn with white paint, they engaged in combat, each one trying to cause each other to make contact with the ground.

"PHOTON RAY!"

The minor dragon of void evaded the attack, he countered with his own move.

"SCREW DIVER!"

The aerial spinning kick almost knocked King to the ground, but he unfortunately recovered before the floor met his chest.

"Face it Tristan, I will not allow you to win!" chuckled Raphalt.

"Prepare to be disappointed then!" snapped Tristan, charging forwards so he could push his opponent down on the ground.

Reid suddenly leapt into the ring, he landed strait onto Tristan's back.

"What? That is an act of cheating!" exclaimed Omi.

"I agree with Omi, and I'm sure everyone agrees too!" said Clay, also shocked by the villain's act.

Reid super sized himself and flattened Tristan, the warrior made contact between his chest and the ground. The showdown was over, Raphalt was victorious.

"You cheater!" growled Raimundo.

He ran forwards, aided by a gust of wind. Raphalt noticed his feeble attempt and struck the Brazilian warrior in the face, Raimundo was sent flying backwards. The fiend tossed the Blood Maze to Reid.

"You know what to do brother!" laughed Raphalt.

Reid pointed the Shengongwu at the group of heroes.

"Uh oh, look out!" shouted Miles.

"BLOOD MAZE!"

Clay, Miles, Raimundo and Kimiko were sucked into the new artefact. Feelers squealed as he saw his new friends get sucked inside.

"Ah! Now I'm too scared to fight without Miles on my side!" he cried.

Tristan and Omi grouped together to protect him.

"It was not your fault that you lost! Let us get our revenge on them together!" shouted Omi.

"Don't worry Feelers, we'll try and get the maze off him before they use its energy to revive their master, then our friends will be free!" shouted Tristan, getting out his Quantum Fury and transforming it into a hoop.

Omi was puzzled as he saw him put another object onto his arm.

"An Elemental Wu?" said Omi.

"Yes, this is Unfathomable Emptiness; I use it to boost the power of my Wudai weapon!" exclaimed Tristan.

Raphalt and Reid chuckled sinisterly.

"Prepare to die!" laughed Reid.

He leapt forwards, transforming into the large green dragon that the warriors used to ride on. Tristan was unfazed by the monster's appearance and commenced his attack.

"Let's strike this overgrown slowworm!" Tristan called his water manipulating friend to aid him.

Their Wudai Weapons and Elemental Wu glowed with intense energy.

"KAIJIN CHARM, SHIMO STAFF WATER!"

"UNFATHOMABLE EMPTINESS, QUANTUM FURY VOID!"

The weapons cut into Reid's bottom jaw, permanently deforming it. The damage was hardly noticeable at a distance, but it frightened Reid.

"Raphalt, we're leaving!" he growled, Raphalt looked surprised as the Blood Maze Began to vibrate in his hand.

The four people who were captured managed to escape; they joined the four remaining heroes and faced the two fiends.

"We're outnumbered, better escape," Raphalt whispered.

Before they could fly off, phoenix Dojo swooped down upon them and managed to steal one of the Shengongwu in his beak.

"Never mind about that item, we still have plenty for energy!" shouted Reid.

They disappeared shortly afterwards, the heroes saw that Dojo had snatched the Sphere of Yun.

"That was brave!" said Miles.

"I thought that it would be safe for me to steal from them, since they cheated in the showdown," said the bird like daemon.

Omi passed the mystical orb to Tristan.

"Yun was the original void warrior, perhaps it would be good to make this your signature Wu," the water monk explained.

Tristan looked at the powerful item.

"Thanks, now I can perform Xiaolin Limit Break like you guys. I'm sorry for accepting the showdown, I had no idea that Raphalt would be evil enough to cheat in a showdown," Tristan explained.

Clay patted him on the shoulder.

"You were very talented in that battle," the earth dragon said.

"Master Chow was right when he selected you as the leader of the minor dragons," said Raimundo.

Miles and Feelers looked excited.

"Why don't we stay for a while, we can help you with your quests!" they said.

Raimundo smiled.

"Sure, it'll be a better experience facing all the weirdoes with you guys," he said.


	34. Bug

OMG! This story has 3000 hits, making it my story with the most hits! I hope that SOME people are reading this story still, and I apologize if I've totally ruined the story line of the show. I'm doing my best to make this story better! SpacePeople74623, Phoenix-Bird2594, I hope you're still watching this story. I'd like you to tell me what you think so far.

Bug

"I sense another fluctuation in the flow of Mahou, a new Shengongwu has been detected now," said their phoenix friend.

Miles and Feelers, who had been staying overnight, had heard Dojo announce this. They ran with the other protagonists to the Shengongwu scroll.

"Well, we haven't done this in a long while!" said Miles.

"Yes, I am most exited; today we will win against whatever evil force opposes us and claim the Wu ourselves! Evil will cower in fear when they see us arrive!" Omi exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

"This is so gripping, I really like helping the side of good!" exclaimed Feelers, almost as excited as Omi was.

They entered the room where Master Fung normally read out the mystic Shengongwu scroll.

"The Element Staff is a useful Shengongwu; its power depends on the person who holds it. If Clay held it, it would unleash an earth based attack," explained Master Fung, the monks and the two Mega Earthlings understood the mythical powers of this new staff like object.

Soon, they were flying over the clouds in their mystical ship; the Silver Manta Ray. The object had been seen in central park, New York. They soon landed softly; nobody had seen them because they had used the Shroud of Shadows to make their silver craft invisible.

"Okay, this Wu is about as easy to find as a lime in a box of oranges," explained Clay, he had already seen the Shengongwu in a tree.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it," said Raimundo.

He was about to climb the tree to claim his prize, but an object flew down and hit him. It was some sort of foam dart; Raimundo looked to the skies angrily to see who had fired the odd projectile.

"Jack!" Kimiko shouted.

But this was not Jack, they all realized this. The character looked like him, except his skin was silver, and his hair was white.

"Has one of your inventions given you an extreme new look, or something?" Raimundo questioned.

"Really, this new look makes you ten times as creepy…" sniggered Kimiko, Omi joined in too.

Jack stomped his foot.

"I'm not Jack! I'm the new and improved Robo Jack; Chrome Jack!" he exclaimed.

Clay scratched his chin.

"Say, Jack hasn't appeared in a while. Are you working solo or something?" he questioned the mechanical villain.

"You're right there, Texan loser! My master is just too wimpy!" replied Chrome Jack, looking swollen with pride about the fact he had double crossed his red headed creator once again.

The team got into their fighting stances, Miles and Feelers remained at the back of the group.

"Well, that's nothing new…" sighed Kimiko.

"No, what I meant was he's gone even wimpier than before! He's crying all the time now, I don't care what's wrong!" shouted Chrome Jack.

Kimiko realized something, perhaps the battle with Mopen-Sidjin where Proto was destroyed had damaged Jack's feelings somehow. However, she and her comrades were still ready to defeat this robotic evil doer.

"Mechanical or non mechanical, we will defeat you anyway!" Omi shouted, pointing his finger angrily at the villain.

He leapt forwards to claim the Element Staff, but so did Chrome Jack. Both fighters made contact with the Wu at the same time, signalling the start of a mystic Xiaolin showdown.

"Okay then cue ball, name the challenge. I haven't got all day!" shouted Chrome Jack angrily.

"The game shall be a staring contest, the first to blink loses! I wager my Serpent's Tail against your Arrow of Eros!" shouted Omi.

The scenery changed, they were in a world of black nothingness with thousands of eyes staring at them.

"Let's go, GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Chrome Jack and Omi sat facing each other, neither one trying to blink. However, Omi realized the huge mistake he had made. Chrome Jack was a robot; he did not need to close his eyes. Omi new immediately that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Give up, squirt?" Chrome Jack asked.

"Never…" whispered Omi, he still wanted to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, if it was possible.

Chrome Jack blew at Omi's eyes, the water warrior shouted as he blinked. The showdown was over; Omi had not stated that blowing the opponent's eyes, so Chrome Jack had won.

"I'll be taking these!" laughed the robotic genius, picking up the Wu he had won in the showdown.

"Don't worry Omi, you learn more than defeat than in victory," said Omi's phoenix friend afterwards.

There was a sudden explosion from behind them, all of the people looked to the right to see what it was.

"Whoa! Is that an alien?" questioned Miles.

"What an odd being!" added Dojo.

A large creature crawled from the door of a store just across the street, people fled in terror as the beast crawled forwards. The beast resembled a spider, only with five legs. Its head was little more than a lump with two tiny yellow eyes; its skin was a dark grey and wrinkled. Large yellow lights covered its body; they gave off a faint glow and pulsed rhythmically.

"I don't know!" replied Kimiko.

"I'm scared!" added Feelers.

The beast walked towards them, it seemed to like the look of Chrome Jack, and the robot scanned it to see its stats.

"It's a computer virus…named Jeefo! Run!" screamed Chrome Jack.

He dropped the Shengongwu he won and blasted off into the sky, the heroes were left to fight the creature for themselves.

"Okay you…whatever you are, time to teach you a lesson, Xiaolin style!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"And Mega Team style," added Miles.

The creature roared and extended one of its legs to swipe at the heroes, they managed to avoid the beast as it attacked.

"ARROW SPARROW!"

Kimiko fired at the beast, but it had no effect.

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

Omi's physical had a greater effect on the beast; it growled as it regenerated the injuries it received. Miles leapt forwards with Feelers desperately grabbing onto him, he was ready to unleash his super move.

"SONIC BOOM!"

The sound waves barely fazed the creature; they had to think of a better plan.

"I know! Rai, Kimiko, distract Jeefo while Omi attacks it!" shouted Clay, the wind and fire dragons understood.

They began to charge up their Chi, the attacks they were about to use were not meant for harming the enemy, they were for startling.

"PULSAR LIGHT!"

"NOVA FLARE!"

The creature roared as it was startled; Omi began to focus his energy into his icy powers that he had left.

"Go get him partner!" shouted Clay.

Omi leapt forwards with a loud roar.

"TSUNAMI WATER BLADE!"

His ice sword extended from his sleeve, the sharp blade pierced the monsters skin. It gave the last growl of its life as it split in two, its remains disintegrating into nothingness afterwards.

"Gosh, that was scary!" Feelers whispered.

"Gee, what was that creature?" questioned Raimundo.

"I don't know, but I think we'll see more of them in the future, I just have a bad feeling," added Kimiko.

Miles looked unsettled.

"I think I've seen something like that before…" he said.


	35. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

"Guys! Guys, come quickly!" Kimiko shouted, looking at the strange person walking towards the temple.

"Is that…" whispered Raimundo.

The boy looked sick, his hair was red and flattened. He was not wearing decent clothes; he wore a white vest and pale blue boxer shorts. It was Jack, it was obvious due to his jet parked a few metres back. He looked different without his goggles and makeup, his facial expression was blank.

"What are you doing here?" asked Omi, he was saddened by Jack's looks.

"I…I want to be reborn," whispered Jack.

Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo were also upset. The boy genius wasn't being pathetic in a funny way like he normally was, this was extremely upsetting.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"Reborn. I want to be reborn," he said again, almost choking.

A tear came from his eye, it dropped onto the floor in front of him. Suddenly, his stomach heaved. As soon as he finished vomiting, Raimundo and Clay helped him to the temple.

"I don't know what to say. He was on our side for one day, but he turned," Master Fung said a few hours later.

"Yes, but when I engaged in a showdown with him, he first intended not to betray us! Please, this will be his last chance!" Omi exclaimed.

"Master Fung, he's sick!" Kimiko pleaded, fearing the worst for Jack.

Kimiko managed to pluck up the courage to see Jack; he was lying in a vacant bed. The warrior of fire crept in silently; she sat down in a wooden chair next to him. Somehow, she knew that the genius knew that she was beside her.

"Kimiko…I've done terrible things. Proto, the day he died, I felt sorry for him. He was my son and I neglected him like an unwanted plaything, he still saw me as his father. Kimiko…why, why was I evil in the first place? Why did I want to use my gifts for evil? Why did I want world domination? Why was I so…bullied?" he asked his eyed remained closed.

The dragon of fire was speechless, she was really upset. A look of anger appeared on Jack's face, but his eyelids were shut still.

"You…you beat me up. You beat me up each time; you beat me up to earn points on who's going to be leader! I am a boy with no powers at all, yet you still beat me up. You have no mercy, you beat me up! You beat me! You beat me!" he started to scream.

Kimiko tried to run, but Jack grabbed her head with a cold grip. Images appeared in her mind, were these his memories?

Ten years ago, Jack crept down the stairs of his house to get a glass of water, but not without permission from his parents first. They were in the living room, yet the television was off. They were sitting in almost darkness; the only light was a lamp in the room. He heard his mother and father talking, they sounded serious.

"We can't keep this a secret! My mother and father keep asking me how I've raised him, they've told all their friends too!"

"But Drew, we can't tell him he's adopted! That'll destroy his fragile mind!"

Jack didn't need to hear anymore, his thirst had been replaced by extreme sadness.

"Stop it Jack! Jack, how are you doing this?" shouted Kimiko.

A few minutes later, Jack stopped holding Kimiko's head. She was shocked, but not harmed physically.

"Jack…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

There was a sudden explosion outside; she rushed to check it out with the other dragons.

"Looks, ominous…" whispered Dojo, the phoenix was shaking violently.

"Young ones! Lord Sezeros' children have managed to revive him! You need to find them and bring an end to their reign of terror before it's too late!" added Master Fung.

Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray, he was as nervous as the others. They all jumped in, they flew towards the city where the evil demons were raging.

"Dojo, you look after Jack. He is seriously Ill, you must monitor him!" Fung said, there was a tone of fear in his voice.

The phoenix daemon nodded and went to join the boy genius, Jack was still in bed and supposedly asleep.

"Okay, here they are!" exclaimed Kimiko as they got out from their mythical craft.

Epiales and Poze were standing alone; the demonic brothers were ready to do whatever they could to destroy the Xiaolin dragons. They were laying waste to the city that they were in.

"Look brother, starters!" laughed Poze.

"Let's make them scream!" snarled Epiales.

Clay and Kimiko were the first to leap into battle; they had their two daemon knight helmets in their hands. In their places stood the Pearl Knight and the Topaz Knight, ready for battle.

"Thou shall pay for your sins, vile shades!" exclaimed Jemako.

"Prepare to die!" Meliza exclaimed.

The two demons fought the two knights, Raimundo and Omi looked for anymore dangers. Suddenly, Raimundo screamed.

"Omi, look out!"

Water monk Omi was blasted away by the infernal flames coming from the mouth of Reid, the satanic creature was in his full size. Accompanying him was Backbeard, insanely laughing.

"Dirty trick!" shouted Omi.

He and Raimundo immediately became the Diamond and Emerald Knight.

"We'll make you wish you'd never done that!" said Kaval.

Jeran and Kaval struck the two beasts hard; Jeran had the amorphous black body of Backbeard in his hand.

"Hehe…you have become strong…" whispered the many eyed demon, there was a tone of fear in his voice.

"I know," said Jeran.

He crushed the life out of Backbeard, the demon was no more. That was one down, seven to go.

"Kaval, what are you doing?" asked Jeran, seeing his comrade.

Emerald Knight was being beaten up by Reid, despite the fact that Reid was possibly one of the weakest children of Sezeros.

"I can't kill him Jeran…he was once Omi's friend. The boy won't let me kill him!" Kaval panted, he was injured already.

Omi's mind whirred into action; he remembered all the times he had with Reid back when he was pretending to be Dojo. He then remembered all the death he had bought, the people of Atlantis, Dashi and Feng. He also thought about how the real phoenix Dojo was kept locked up for 1500 years.

"REID!" screamed the Emerald Knight.

Jeran was shocked; Omi had suppressed the power of Kaval. The water monk was in control now and there was no stopping him. Omi in green armour lunged at Reid; the green dragon stared in horror.

"Omi! It's me, you old pal, Dojo!" Reid whined.

"You are not Dojo anymore!"

Kaval grabbed hold of Reid's left arm, he started to bend it the wrong way. It suddenly snapped at the joint, blood splashing everywhere as Reid screamed an ear splitting scream.

"Die!" yelled Omi, throwing Reid into a building.

Before Reid could react, Omi leapt on his chest. He landed on the ribs of the dragon with such a force that they cracked, blood shot out from Reid's nose and mouth.

"Kill! Kill! KILL!" Omi screamed.

He disembowelled the scaly fiend; Reid was still quite alive and screaming.

"This is for Dashi and everyone you killed!" Omi wailed.

The Emerald Knight gripped onto the top and bottom jaw of Reid, there was salty tears of pain trickling down the sides of his reptilian face. Omi pulled, the dragon's head tore open like a paper bag full of meat.

"You killed him, just like that?" asked Raimundo, he had become his ordinary self.

Omi became his ordinary self too, he knelt down, crying. Raimundo was shocked at what his friend had done to Reid.

"I …know!" Omi cried.

Jeran delivered the final blow on Poze, tearing off the monster's wings. It was as if he wasn't even putting up a fight. Meliza had Epiales in a headlock.

"You're making a big mistake by killing us!" laughed the nightmarish demon creature; he was not even trying to break free.

"Quiet!" Meliza shouted, delivering a quickly executed stab.

The Xiaolin regrouped, Clay and Kimiko also saw that Omi was crying his eyes out. Raimundo explained to them silently, they too were surprised at their friends' ferocity.

"Now, we need to find those other demons!" Kimiko said, trying to change the morbid subject.

Jermaine and Jessie suddenly flew down from the sky, Jermaine held tightly onto Jessie as they glided down on her Wings of Tinabi. Jermaine looked shaken from their magical flight.

"Howdy guys, hope we're not too late to save the world!" Jessie said.

"Don't worry, you're not. Half of the trouble is over now," Clay explained.

Jermaine saw Omi was sad, but didn't ask him why. The amount of blood in the area probably answered the question.

"Bonjour!" said the voice of Pierre.

The three minor dragons and Tyson had appeared from a rift caused by the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Sorry we couldn't make it in time. We want to teach that Raphalt a lesson with our new elemental Shengongwu!" Sheila exclaimed.

"That time will be now, I guess…" whispered Tyson, pointing up into the air.

Raphalt glided down, he laughed maniacally.

"Time to end this!" he said.


	36. Beggining of the End

Beginning of the End

Instead of pointing his fingers to his opponents, he pointed his fingers to his head. It was as if he was going to commit suicide.

"You will die!" he whispered.

The proton ray went strait through his head, he had killed himself. His limp body fell to the ground, the heroes were fairly disturbed.

"What the heck?" asked Jermaine.

"Why did he kill himself?" asked Tyson.

Hannibal and Wuya stood a few metres away, the evil bean was sitting on Wuya's shoulder. The Heylin witch seemed upset, another demon joined her side. The demon was Gouise, still as repulsive as he was.

"CoMe On SiStEr Of MiNe, KiLl YoUrSeLf AnD fAtHeR wIlL bE rEvIvEd!" gurgled the slug like dragon.

"You want to resurrect father, don't you?" asked Hannibal.

A tear dropped down Wuya's cheek.

"MaY hElL rUlE sUpReMe!" yelled Gouise, dissecting himself and ending his life of evil.

"See, your brother did it, you do the same!" laughed Hannibal.

Raimundo stood back, he understood what was going on.

"They're killing themselves so they can resurrect Lord Sezeros! We have to stop them!" shouted the wind warrior.

"Too late…" gasped Sheila.

Wuya fell to the ground, Hannibal had killed her himself. He did the same, ending his life too. There was a massive explosion behind them, an evil figure emerged.

"I, Sezeros, am reborn!" laughed the demon, still inside Yun's body.

All heroes got into their fighting positions, the demon lord lowered himself down and joined them.

"This, miserable humans, is the end of the world! I am the one to slay this beautiful horrible world!" he laughed.

"No."

Sezeros gasped, he suddenly fell to his knees. He was dead.

"Kimiko…are you seeing this?" asked Raimundo.

He looked around him and screamed, all his friends except Kimiko and Omi were dead too. Omi walked forwards sadly, Raimundo realized what had happened.

"The Beyonders… they're here for you…" he gasped.

Omi nodded, he was still sad from the battle he had with Reid.

"Correct. We Beyonders have merely shaped the events of your life, Dashi defeating evil, your adventures beginning. It was all thanks to us, just so we could get to the two things we wanted. Omi is the reincarnation of the Beyonder Mopen-Sidjin. The one you call Jack is the vessel of Najdigen-Midgen, the other Beyonder," boomed the voice from the sky.

"All our friends…why did you kill them and not us three?" questioned Kimiko.

"The whole human race is dead now, the only people who exist are the Beyonder Eye, Mopen-Sidjin. The Beyonder Tongue, Najdigen-Midgen. The human mate, Kimiko. Finally, the sacrifice, Raimundo," continued the voice.

"Just who are the Beyonders anyway?" asked Raimundo, frightened of the name he had been given by the voice.

"We are the ones who experienced a fate greater than death, when the big bang created your universe and destroyed our own. We became gods, un aging and all powerful. We manipulated most events in the timeline, including the deaths of Dashi and those people born. We sparked the creation of Raimundo and Kimiko to play an important part in our plan, and we created Jack to become the vessel of Najdigen-Midgen. Eventually, we sent Mopen Sidjin down to earth so his DNA could be used to create the being named Omi. His combination of the DNA from his Beyonder father and Dashi has caused him to become the greatest warrior, greater than anyone who has ever lived. Jack is the same; he grew stronger with each evil deed he performed. Now Jack and Omi must fight to determine who shall carry on our species and rule the universe."

"So we were just pawns..." whispered Kimiko.

"What parts do me and Kimiko have to play?" questioned Raimundo.

Jack and Omi suddenly appeared in front of him, he gasped as they sank their hands strait into his chest.

"You are the sacrifice, Raimundo. It is your duty to die so you can empower Jack and Omi."

Raimundo fell over backwards, dead. Kimiko screamed as she realized once again that her friend and the human race were all dead.

"Kimiko, you are the mate. Whoever wins the battle shall have the duty to mate with you and populate the world with our offspring."

The warrior of fire screamed as Jack and Omi flew into the air, she fell over and fainted, Kimiko had probably lost all sanity. Jack and Omi looked at each other.

"So…I'm a Beyonder. I was lucky that my parents adopted me," said Jack.

"And I am lucky to be fighting you. We have no choice, the Beyonders are stronger than all of us, we must succumb to them," Omi said.

Both boys cast off their human forms and became beings that resembled the horrifying appearance of Mopen-Sidjin, they began striking each other. The planet's crust began to crack as their battle began to reshape the entire universe, this was the apocalypse.

Inside Omi's mind, he and his different personas stood watching the battle from his eyes.

"That Jack Spicer does not stand a chance!" laughed evil Omi, wearing his black Heylin robes.

"C'mon Omi, you can stand up to this! Don't let your Beyonder side control you!" said young Dashi, pushing evil Omi away.

"Stop arguing, can't you see I'm mourning the dead?" questioned regular Omi.

Inside Jack's mind, a similar event was happening. His personas argued too.

"Ha! Cue ball is getting what he deserves!" evil Jack laughed.

"No! I don't want it to end like this! Where's the love?" asked good Jack.

"Raimundo…Clay…all of them, all dead…" whispered regular Jack, without his makeup.

Omi knocked Jack to the ground; it appeared that Omi had won the battle. The body of Jack began to fade, Omi became his original form.

"Well done, now finish your duty and start the Beyonder race!"

"No!"

The Beyonders were horrified, their child had rebelled.

"I shall give the dead life!" shouted Omi.

Jack coughed and spluttered, he managed to awake just before he slipped away. Raimundo pushed himself up; the wounds in his chest had healed. The heroes who had died woke up, they found themselves alive and well.

"Omi! How dare you fail us! You rebelled against us, your creator!" screamed the voice of the Beyonders.

"I refuse to be used for evil! I regenerate the planet and those who have died, I shall seal you away for eternity!" shouted Omi.

Ice crystals started to encase his body, he looked sadly towards his friends and waved goodbye.

"No, don't go! We need you Omi!" shouted Kimiko.

"Little partner, wait up! Don't go sacrificing yourself!" Clay added.

Omi sighed.

"Friends, I must seal away evil and seal myself away for eternity. I bid you farewell," he said.

Raimundo stepped forwards.

"Dude, you're stronger than me, you're stronger than all of us combined! We need you!" he said.

"I must go."

The ice crystals around Omi became larger, soon Omi was encased in a massive ice crystal. The screaming of the Beyonders faded away as the universe was repaired.

"That's it, he's gone…" whimpered Kimiko.

"Look!" Raimundo gasped, pointing into the sky.

The Shimo Staff and Kaijin Charm drifted slowly downwards to earth, Raimundo caught the two items in his hands.

"Goodbye…Omi…" whispered Raimundo, a tear dripping down his cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "XS FUTURE TIME".


End file.
